My wish
by DXSfan
Summary: Ciel is in love with Sebastian who is currently dating Hannah. One night, Ciel makes a wish that he becomes a woman. With the help of his friends, Ciel tries to win Sebastian's heart. What will he do when he deals with dresses, bras, and boys?
1. Chapter 1

My wish

Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, a college graduate, is in love with his life long friend from childhood, Sebastian Michaelis, who is currently dating Hannah. One night, Ciel makes a wish from a shooting star that made changed his gender from a man to a woman. What will Ciel do when he has to deal with monthly cycles, bras, dresses, and of course, Sebastian?

Pairings: CielxSebastian, SebastianxHannah (one-sided)

OoOoOo

"Yes, we finally graduated", a green eyed woman with blond hair cheered as she exited the memorial auditorium, hugging her blue-haired cousin with one arm. Directing his blue eyes at his cousin, Ciel Phantomhive could only respond with a 'hn.' He may seem bored on the outside, but on the inside, he was just as excited about graduation as much as his cousin, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth unhooked her arm from around Ciel's shoulders and looked at him with excitement in her eyes, saying," We made it! We finally made it through college all in one piece."

Ciel nodded and responded back," Yes, we have", straightening out his graduation robe.

Elizabeth questioned him," What are you going to do now? You have a bachelor's degree in business. Are you going to work in some kind of company?"

Ciel shrugged in response. "I'm not sure, Lizzie, but I am going to be quitting my part-time job real soon. I'm sick and tired of working at that coffee shop."

Ciel is not only happy that he graduated from college, but he is also happy about quitting his part-time job at the coffee shop where he had to deal with difficult customers, a rude boss, and a perverted owner, who has been hitting on him and mistaking him for a girl in the last four years. Ciel shuddered at those memories of the owner, Viscount Druit, flirting with him and calling him "little robin." He is definitely looking forward to quitting.

Elizabeth smiled at him and told him," Don't worry, you will find a good job soon. I already applied to work at a fashion industry, and I start my first day in about two days."

"Lucky, I still need to find a company I could work at." Ciel sighed in despair at the thought of finding a job that pays him more than what the coffee shop paid him.

"You could work in my company", a man with a velvety voice offered, not far from the two. The two cousins turned their heads to see a man with black hair and red eyes, walking towards them with his purple-haired girlfriend next to him. He had his arm wrapped around her waist to keep her close to him.

Sebastian smiled at the two. "Congratulations for finishing school. Now you won't have to go anymore and it's going to be all about work. Work, work, work!"

Ciel scoffed. "Like you've been working. All you did most of the time is work while talking to your girlfriend."

The purple-haired lady frowned as a pink blush spread across her cheeks while Sebastian just laughed at Ciel's last statement. Sebastian said," Anyways, Hannah and I better get going or we will miss our dinner reservations. I'll catch you guys later."

The two cousins said their good byes before the couple took off. As they watch their retreating forms, Ciel couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy towards the two. He saw Sebastian lean down and place a kiss on Hannah's cheek, which later turns into a kiss on the mouth. Ciel wished that he could take Hannah's place, so that he could be showered with Sebastian's affections for just one moment. He did admit to himself that he has been in love with Sebastian ever since they were in high school; he was freshman while Sebastian was a senior. Even though they are lifelong friends from childhood, Ciel felt that he can't open up to the raven about his feelings, fearing that Sebastian would reject him and ruin their friendship. Boy, he doesn't want that.

"Hello, earth to Ciel", called a voice that snapped Ciel back to reality. Ciel turned his attention to Elizabeth, who then said," Let's meet up with our friends and family. I'm sure they're already tired of searching."

Ciel nodded in response, not saying a word and following his cousin through a crowd of people.

OoOoOo

Ciel unlocked the door and entered his apartment that he currently shares with his other best friend, Alois Trancy. Alois is not home at the moment because he had been called in by his boss to work overtime tonight at the bank. Ciel went to his room and changed out of his graduation robe along with his formal clothes. He changed into a white T-shirt and faded blue jeans.

He walked to the kitchen to grab a can of root beer from the fridge and popped it open, watching the bubbles fizz out of the can. He went out to his balcony to relax while he thinks about his plans for the future. He sat down on one of the lounge chairs and placed his feet up on the small table, breathing in the fresh night air. He took a sip of his root beer as he looked up at the sky to see that there is nothing except for dazzling stars. Looking at the blackened sky reminded him of Sebastian's soft, black locks that tempted him to run his hands through. If only he could take Hannah's place. That thought made him spit out his drink and sigh in irritation.

Ciel wiped his mouth off with the side of his hand to rid away any excess. Then he pinched the bridge of his nose to soothe an upcoming headache. He scolded himself,' What's wrong with you, Ciel? You shouldn't be thinking like that! He has a girlfriend now! Move on!'

Ciel placed his can of root beer down and stood up to look out. He gripped the handle bars and scanned the scenery before him. There were other apartment buildings up front and traffic down below with the sounds of horns honking and tires screeching. Ciel set his gaze up at the starlit sky, thinking about his lifelong friend/crush. Then he saw a shooting star flying by.

'A shooting star... a star that could grant wishes', Ciel thought. Then he scoffed at the thought of making a wish, thinking,' Like that could work.'

Then thoughts of Sebastian and Hannah appeared in his mind, causing the blue-haired man to feel sudden sadness. If he were born a woman, things would've been much easier for him. Ciel closed his eyes for moment and whispered," If I could ever have a wish, I wish to become a woman."

He waited for something magical to happen, and he opened his eyes to find that nothing happened. He sighed and walked back inside his apartment, closing the door behind him. He took a sip of his root beer and placed it on the counter, not wanting anymore of that vanilla taste. He lied down on the couch to watch TV, flipping through channels with his remote until he found one that at least interests him. In about half an hour, Ciel finally let sleep take over.

OoOoOo

The next morning, a cell phone went off on the coffee table and a delicate hand reached for it. The hand flipped the phone open to reveal a text from Alois saying," I'll be back in two minutes", and then flipped closed after reading the text. A feminine yawn sounded throughout the apartment as a body stretched. Ciel went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When Ciel entered the bathroom, he saw something in the mirror he wished he'd never seen. He saw a female version of himself staring back at him. He has long hair that goes down to his waist and curls at the ends. He moved his hand up to the mirror to see that his copy is doing the same thing. He wanted to scream but he can't find his voice.

When he did, he squeaked out," W-what happened..?" He almost jumped when he noticed that his voice is not deep, but instead it sounded feminine.

He glanced down at his body to see he has boobs poking out through his shirt. He cupped his breasts before sliding his hands down his curvy body to meet his plump behind. He closed his eyes, thinking,' This better be a dream.' He opened his eyes in time to see Alois standing at the door, gaping his mouth at him. 'This is definitely not a dream.'

Ciel put on a scared look and said," Alois, this is not what you think!"

Alois blinked a few times before asking," Miss, who are you? How did you know my name?"

"It's me, Ciel." Ciel tried to get through his friend, without making him think that it's a joke.

Alois put on a serious expression and crossed his arms. He scoffed. "HA! Last time I checked, Ciel is a man. Not a woman. So how would I know that you're really Ciel?"

Ciel's eyebrow twitched at his friend's stupidity, and then he stated," In the second grade, you puked in Elizabeth's lunchbox and told her that Thompson did it."

Alois's eyes went wide. The only person who knew that story really well is Ciel since he was the only person there when that happened.

Ciel asked," Now you believe me?"

Alois's face went from shock to amusement, as he took in the female form of his best friend. Soon, Alois collapsed on the floor laughing, holding his sides. Ciel frowned deeply as he made his way to his best friend, saying," Alois, this isn't funny."

Alois continued laughing. "You-"

Ciel snapped, "Don't say it!"

This made the blond man laugh even harder. "Oh my god...Hahaha.. Ciel... you. hahaha ... you... YOU'RE A WOMAN! HAHAHAHA!"

Ciel sighed. "I know that. Now are you done?"

Alois's laughter died down and he picked himself off the floor. Alois asked," Oh my god, what happened to you? Last I checked you were a man, but now you're a woman. Did something happen overnight or something?"

Ciel explained," It's a long story but I'll make this short. I was sitting out in the balcony, gazing up at the stars when a shooting star went by. Then the next thing I know I woke up like this."

"Wait, a shooting star?" Alois asked, raising his eyebrows. "A shooting star that grants wishes?"

Ciel scoffed. "Supposedly, I'm not sure. To tell you honestly, I don't believe in stuff like that. All I did was wish that I become a woman." He paled at the last thing he said and facepalmed himself. "Oh crud!"

Alois smirked at his friend's reaction to his discovery and decided to walk around him, observing all the changes that took place. He licked his lips as he gave Ciel the up and down glance, much to his irritation.

Ciel's eyebrow twitched and he shouted," Stop staring at me, Creep!"

Alois backed away with his hands up, saying," No need to be loud. I was just making sure whether you're joking with me or not."

"Do I ever joke about something like this?" Ciel asked, gesturing to his female body.

The blond shook his head and then he asked," Just curious, what made you wish that you become a woman?"

Ciel sat down on the toilet and explained to his friend," I was thinking about Sebastian and Hannah and how I always wanted to take Hannah's place so that I could be showered with Sebastian's affection." Alois smirked, knowing very well that Ciel is in love with the raven. "Then I thought that if I were a woman, then things would be much easier. But what's the use, I'll never get that bastard's love by looking like this. He probably won't even recognize me."

Ciel hunched down a little and lowered his head at that thought. Alois sat down in a stool so that he is in eye-level with Ciel.

He suggested," Maybe you can get his love like this. Think of this as a fresh start. You didn't get the chance to the first time in high school, but what you wished for is now giving you a chance to make that happen."

Ciel raised his head up in interest. "Could I really do that?"

"Of course, you're Ciel Phantomhive!" Alois placed on a devilish smile as he said this. "You could even change your name if that will help make things easier."

Ciel thought about what Alois said for a moment and stood up from the toilet. He confidently declared," You know, you're right. Maybe I can do this. There's no way I'll be sitting around moping when I could take a chance to try to win Sebastian's heart. I will do this."

Alois clapped. "Yeah, that's great. But first, you need a change of clothes because the clothes you're wearing don't fit right."

Ciel looked down at his guy clothes, and he agreed, "Yeah, you're right. But who will help me pick out girl clothes?"

"Don't worry, we'll have Elizabeth help. After all, she is planning to become a fashion designer anyway. Plus, she's the only girl we can trust." With that, Alois took his phone out from his pocket and dialed her number. He listened to the phone ring until a high-pitched voice answered," Hey Alois, what's up?"

"Hey, could you do me a favor?" Alois asked.

"Sure." Elizabeth responded. "What is it?"

"Could you bring a dress and umm... womens' undergarment?"

Elizabeth sweatdropped at the other end. "Why do you need those things?"

"I'll explain to you when you get there."

"Okay, I'll meet you there in ten minutes. Bye."

"Bye." Alois hung up the phone and turned to his blue-haired friend. "Be prepared because you have a lot of explaining to you about this."

Ciel sighed in despair, hoping that things will turn out okay.


	2. Chapter 2

My Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji! That series belongs to Yana Toboso.

OoOo

Elizabeth parked her pink mustang along the sidewalk in front of Ciel's apartment building. She looked both ways before getting out of her car with a red bag in her hands, containing all the things Alois requested she bring. She walked up the steps that leads to the second floor where her cousin's apartment is. She walked past five doors til she found the door that has the number 220 on it. She rang the doorbell, only for the door to be opened by Alois.

He greeted coolly," Hello Elizabeth."

"Hi Alois." Elizabeth greeted back awkwardly. Then she tried to look past her friend to find her blue-haired cousin. "Is Ciel here?"

Alois devilishly smiled. "That's a good question. Come on in."

He stepped aside for Elizabeth to enter the apartment and closed the door behind him, watching the blond woman begin her search. Elizabeth began scanning the apartment as she searches for Ciel.

Alois called," Hey Ciel, your cousin is here!"

"Okay, I'm in the bathroom!" A female voice called back, which made Elizabeth raise her eyebrows in surprise.

She thought,' Is there a woman here...?'

She hesitantly walked up to the bathroom door and knocked on the door.

"Come in." The voice commanded.

Elizabeth slowly placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it as she slowly opens the door. Then she saw something that made her drop her bag on the floor. She placed her hands over her mouth at the sight of a feminized Ciel sitting on the stool with her legs crossed, looking at her with a bored expression.

Ciel closed his eyes as he greeted his blond cousin," What's up?"

Her emerald eyes went wide at how feminine his voice sounded, even though he went through a gender change overnight. She stammered," C-ciel..?"

"Yes." Ciel responded, opening his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Elizabeth stumbled on some words. "Ciel... you... a... W-wo..."

"A woman." Ciel finished her sentence.

She nodded her head awkwardly. "Uh-huh."

Ciel let out a sigh. "I'll explain in a minute if you could just follow me to living room because the bathroom is certainly not the best place to have a discussion at the moment."

In the living room, Ciel explained everything that happened last night, including his thoughts on Sebastian and Hannah. Elizabeth went from feeling surprised to intrigued. She then understood her cousin's situation as for why Ciel wished to be a woman.

She knew from the start that Ciel is in love with Sebastian, and as his cousin, she supported him. She couldn't stand to watch him suffer silently as he watches Sebastian show his affections towards Hannah. She remembered seeing Ciel surprised when Sebastian first introduced Hannah to him during his second year of college. Ciel felt that he had no hope of gaining his affections due to his fear of rejection, and Elizabeth tried so hard to keep him moving forward.

Elizabeth took Ciel's hands in hers and told him," Ciel, even though you feel that you have no hope in gaining his affections, I believe you can do that now. Alois is right. You should take that as a second chance. I'll guide you to the ways of being a female."

Ciel looked at her with a calm look, asking," You really do that for me?"

Elizabeth smiled brightly. "Of course, what are cousins for? Now let's go shopping for some womens' clothes because those clothes you're wearing really don't look right on you."

Ciel sweatdropped. "Yeah, that's what Alois said earlier before you came."

Elizabeth stood up from the couch and pulled Ciel up to his feet, and she said," Come on, we better get to the mall and buy all the clothes you need. Along the way, I could give you tips on how to catch a guy's attention." She winked at her last statement, causing Ciel to blush red.

Before she would drag her cousin out the door, she remembered something. She said," Oh, I almost forgot!" She dropped Ciel's hand for a moment and dug through her bag to take out the things Alois requested she bring, which consisted of a pink dress, a gray bra, and white panties. She held them out to Ciel and instructed him," Before we leave, you might want to change into those."

Ciel's eyebrow twitched at the sight of the pink dress, and he asked," Really? Could you have picked something better, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "You must bear with it, and besides, pink looks good on you." At that, Ciel scowled and she waved her hand at him. "Relax, you're only going to wear it for one day. It's not like you're going to wear pink all the time. I'll even pay for the clothes you picked out. What do you say?"

Ciel sighed in defeat. "Fine."

He snatched the clothes from Elizabeth's hands and stormed off to his room to change. Alois looked at the blond woman from the couch and stood up. He walked up to her and he asked," So, you knew?"

"Knew what?" Elizabeth asked, turning to face the blond man beside her.

"That Ciel is in love with Sebastian." Alois replied.

Elizabeth nodded. "I knew that since high school."

"Me too." Alois nodded also. "Weren't you two engaged once?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Yes, but that was set up by our parents since we were babies. Ciel and I didn't share the same feelings like we were expected to because we are like brother and sister."

"Did you manage to break it off?"

"We wanted to, but we couldn't disobey our parents." Elizabeth explained. "But we did know is that at a legal age of eighteen, we can do that. I remember when Ciel opened up to me about his sexual orientation on his eighteenth birthday. When he told me that he likes boys, I was shocked yet relieved because he doesn't agree with the engagement as much as I do. So by the time Ciel turned eighteen, we broke off the engagement and decided to be happy with whoever we date. Besides, I want him to be happy."

Elizabeth smiled at the last part of her explanation and imagined her cousin smiling for the time in years. Ever since his parents died in a car crash twelve years ago, he had lost the will to smile. Elizabeth tried very hard to get him to smile, but nothing seem to work. Until one person came into the picture and turned it all around. That person is Sebastian Michaelis. Thanks to him, Ciel finally got a reason to keep moving forward no matter how hard life can get. That's the reason why Elizabeth feels that he deserves to be with Sebastian because all the things he did to cheer her cousin up through hard times.

Elizabeth was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Ciel calling," Lizzie, could you help me? I can't put this thing on!"

Elizabeth chuckled as she made her way to Ciel's bedroom, calling back," Coming Ciel."

After minutes of teaching Ciel how to put a bra on, he finally got it down. Once he got ready, he left the apartment along with Elizabeth and Alois, who had nothing else to do since he has the day off.

OoOoOo

Ciel mumbled," I cannot believe I'm doing this."

The trio are standing in front of a store that sells girl clothing and accessories at a shopping mall. Elizabeth hooked her arm in Ciel's arm, asking," Are you ready to go girl shopping?"

Ciel sighed. "Let's get this over with."

With that, Elizabeth dragged Ciel through the store, showing him all the clothing racks. Alois just followed them and looked around, randomly picking up clothes and setting them back down. Since Ciel has no clue how a girl should dress, he would refer to Elizabeth when he founds something that catches his eye. So far, he found a few shirts and several pairs of pants.

He heard Alois calling," Hey Ciel, check this out."

Ciel looked to find Alois holding what looks to be the most skimpiest intimate wear he has ever seen. He put on a disgusted face as Alois holds up for himself.

Alois devilishly smirked. "Here's something you could wear if you want to get down and dirty with Sebastian."

Ciel stuck his tongue out at the _thing_ is Alois's hands and he said," Alois, that's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen."

"What? I bet you will look sexy in it", Alois replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

Ciel shook his head at this, and he saw Elizabeth walking up to him with arms full of clothes. She said," Come on, you should try these on."

Ciel sighed and followed Elizabeth to the fitting rooms. Once Ciel found the clothes that suits him, he took them to the cash register and Elizabeth paid for them with her credit card. Money isn't really much of an issue since both of their families were rich. Ciel exited the store carrying three bags of clothing. Then Elizabeth decided that they should shop at another clothing store. After going through three stores, Ciel by now is carrying ten bags of clothes in his hands, and he thought for sure that his hands are going to fall off.

He said," Okay, we bought my clothes. We are done now, correct?"

"Not quite." Elizabeth chimed in. "There are two more stores we need to go to."

She grabbed Ciel's hand and dragged to a store that is known to be a 'No Man's Zone', and that is a lingerie store. Ciel's eyes went wide as he stared at the store in front of him.

Elizabeth told him," If you're going to live your life as a girl, you're going to need new underwear and you have to wear a bra. Besides, I want you to feel comfortable, and I doubt you want those things on your chest to bounce around."

Ciel blushed a deep red at her last statement. When they entered the lingerie store, they were greeted by female employees. A woman with white hair and purple eyes greeted," Hello Ladies. Do you need help?"

Elizabeth answered," Why yes, my cousin here is having trouble shopping for underwear since she doesn't know the right size for her. I was wondering if you..." She leaned in close to read the employee's nametag. "...Angela could help her with that."

Angela chuckled. "No problem." She turned to Ciel. "Now let's get you measured."

With that, she dragged Ciel to a dressing room where he got measured to his size. Ciel felt so embarrassed being measured by a woman, who stood close to him, admiring his unique figure. After Angela told him his size, Ciel immediately searched for bras and underwear that is just his size. He discovered that he is a size B, so he will have to look for bras in that size. Once he found the kinds of underwear and bras that he actually liked, he and Elizabeth went up to the cash register and paid for them. Ciel quickly walked out of the store as soon as Elizabeth got the receipt. Then he remembered that there is one store he had to go to.

OoOo

Ciel mumbled," You got to be kidding me!"

The trio are standing in front of a drug store that sells over-the-counter drugs and necessities.

Elizabeth instructed him," Now I want you to go into that store and buy pads and tampons."

Ciel whined. "Why do I have to go and buy these things? I mean why can't you do it?"

Elizabeth placed her hands on her hips and scolded him," Ciel, you are a woman now. You are going to have to buy them yourself since I won't be around as often as I use to. Besides, you are going to need those things when that time happens this month, which I will explain to you when that time comes. Now you go in there and buy them", pointing towards the store.

Ciel took in a deep breath and slowly entered the store. There, he is searching through the aisles for the stuff Elizabeth told him to get. He searched through the aisles until he found the things he was instructed to get in the very back. He grabbed a pack of pads and a box of tampons from the shelves, and he went towards the cash register. He paid for them with the cash Elizabeth gave him and walked out of the store.

He had never felt this awkward in his entire life, but he knew that he will have to put with it if he's going to spend the rest of his life as a woman.

OoOoOo

The trio decided to stop at a restaurant after hours of shopping, and they are exhausted. Ciel placed his head down on the table, letting his mind shut down after listening to Elizabeth teaching him the ways of being a girl. But at least, he got the things he needed.

Elizabeth sighed in content. "Phew, now that was fun day of shopping."

"Yeah, it was very fun." Alois agreed. Then he let out a chuckle. "Especially after watching Ciel lose his manly pride."

"Ha ha!" Ciel sarcastically laughed, raising his head up to glare at his best friend.

"My, isn't this good day for shopping", a velvety voice greeted them.

The trio looked up to see Sebastian standing by their table, flashing them his usual smile. Ciel glanced up at him in awe, feeling his heart beating faster inside his chest. He couldn't help, but notice how handsome he looks in broad daylight. The sun's rays were shining down on him, adding lighter tones to his porcelain skin and red eyes, making him look like an angel.

Elizabeth greeted," Hi. How are you, Sebastian? How's work going?"

Sebastian replied," Hectic as usual. Lot of paperwork, making calls, keeping my employees in line... the usual. I'm going to need more helpers though."

"Really now?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes holding interest. "Well, I hope you find more helpers then."

"I'll say, I just hope that I hire someone who is a hard worker and at least has a brain." Sebastian replied, running a hand through his black locks. Then he glanced at his watch. "Well now, look at the time. I better get back to work. I will see you later."

"Bye Sebastian." Elizabeth waved as he walked away. Sebastian waved back as he started walking back to work. Ciel had not taken his eyes off of his retreating form. Then an idea popped into the blonds heads.

Elizabeth asked Alois, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Alois answered," Yep, the perfect opportunity."

The blonds turned their heads towards Ciel, who is just snapped out of his daze and looked up at them.

He asked," What?"

OoOoOo

"You want me to get to go work for Sebastian?" Ciel questioned the two blonds.

Elizabeth answered," It would be a great opportunity for you to get close to him. After all, he did say he needed more helpers."

"But how am I going to work for him if I'm like this?" Ciel questioned again, gesturing to his female body. "How could I explain that to him?"

Alois placed on a devilish smile and he stated," Maybe you won't have to explain it to him", rubbing his chin.

"What do you mean?"

Alois walked behind his blue-haired friend and placed his hands on his shoulders, leaning his head down so that it's close to his head. He suggested," You could make this a guessing game for him. Let's see if he could figure out who you really are and see what happens after that. Wouldn't that sound fun?"

Ciel sighed in defeat. "Where's the application?"

OoOo

Ciel had already filled out his application online to apply for a job in the company Sebastian works at, and it is Funtom Company. That was originally owned by his father til his death in a car accident caused by a drunk driver. Ciel was suppose to take over, but he was too young. So he had to wait til he finished school, but unfortunately, it was taken over by someone else. He doesn't know who, but he is more willing to find out.

At five o'clock in the evening, the home phone rang and Ciel went to answer it.

He answered," Hello."

"Hello, is this Priscilla Midford?" A familiar voice replied.

Ciel felt a shiver go down his spine at the sound of that voice. He thought,' Could it be...?'

"Hello? Are you there?"

Ciel instantly replied," Oh uhm... Y-yes, it's Priscilla."

He remembered that Elizabeth and Alois gave him a fake name, so he will be known as Priscilla Midford until Sebastian finds out that he's actually Ciel.

The voice laughed on the other end. "Hello, My name is Sebastian Michaelis and I'm the president of the Funtom Company. I just found out that you applied and was wondering if you could come to my office tomorrow at three in the afternoon. Could you make it?"

Ciel answered," Yes, I could make it."

"Good, I shall see you then. Bye." With that, Sebastain hung up.

Ciel hung up as well, feeling nervous yet excited about the job interview. What surprised him the most is that Sebastian actually called him four hours after turning in his application.

'Must have been my qualities.' Ciel thought. 'But the big question is, what am I going to wear for the interview?'


	3. Chapter 3

My Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, there would tons of Sebby and Ciel moments.

OoOo

Ciel woke up to the sound of his alarm and reached his hand up to hit the snooze button. He got up and looked up at the clock to see that it's 9:00am. He scooted his legs over towards the edge of his bed and stood up from his bed, stretching his body to get the sleep out of him. He walked out from his bedroom to his kitchen to make himself toast. He began thinking about his agenda as he munched down on his toast. The first thing on his agenda is getting ready for the job interview, which starts at three in the afternoon.

Ciel finished his breakfast, he took his dishes to the sink and placed them there. He went to the living room and sat down on the couch, feeling bored. He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and started flipping through the channels to find a show that is at least interesting to him. Then a movie 'The Titanic' captured his attention. As he watching the show, he couldn't help but place the main characters with Sebastian and himself. He could imagine himself standing out on the front of the boat with his arms held out wide while Sebastian would stand behind him, wrapping his arms around her waist. After what's been three hours, he glanced over at the clock to see that it is a quarter till noon. He decided that he might as well get ready.

Ciel started digging through his closet, pushing aside hanging clothes to find the outfit to wear for the job interview. Ever since he received the call from Sebastian yesterday, he had been feeling nervous and excited that he couldn't sleep. This morning, he called Elizabeth to ask what he should wear for the interview, and she suggested that he should dress up professionally, which didn't ease away his nervousness one bit. The conversation didn't go on further because Elizabeth had to go to work since it's her first day of working at the fashion Industry.

Ciel rubbed his temples as he began pacing around the room, feeling frantic about the job interview. He began to have doubt if the interview will turn out alright. Surely, he's a confident person who loves challenges, but when Sebastian gets added into the equation, he loses his confidence for a short while.

He mumbled to himself," Alright, I can do this. It's only a job interview... with Sebastian... at my father's toy company." Then he ran his fingers through his long, straight locks. "Come on, it's only Sebastian. Okay, I've known him since I was ten years old, and had been friends with him for twelve years. So, the job interview shouldn't be that hard, right?"

He leaned his forehead against the wall, thinking,' I'm so screwed.' Then he glanced at the clock to see that he has three hours left to get ready. He went to the bathroom to go take a shower to wash up and hopefully keep his mind off of Sebastian. Not only does he have to wash up, but he also has to shave his legs and armpits like Elizabeth suggested and he is not looking forward to that.

After half an hour of washing and getting shave cuts from shaving, Ciel walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his body. He also had to remember that he has to wrap his towel around his chest from now on since he is not a man anymore. He looked through his closet again to search for an outfit that he finds appropriate. He settled with picking out a blue blouse and a black skirt. He glanced down at those red cuts on his legs with disgust.

He thought,' There is no way I'm going to the interview with these scars. Thank goodness for stockings.'

He went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black stockings from the top drawer. Before Ciel would get dress, he made sure that he closes the blinds, in case anyone decides to peep on him. Boy, he does not want to deal with perverts. He began drying himself off before putting on the outfit he laid out on his bed. He looked at himself in the full length mirror, making sure he looks neat and clean. He straightened out his blouse as well his skirt to rid away any wrinkles. He has no idea what he wants to do about his hair, so he decided to leave it down. He grabbed a pair of black high heels from the closet and placed them his feet. Even though he had a some practice walking around in heels yesterday, he finds those to be a pain to wear.

He thought,' How can girls stand wearing these things?'

He looked up at the clock again to see that he has about an hour left. He grabbed the things he need for the interview and left his apartment, locking the door behind him. He carefully walked down the stairs, keeping his hand on the railing to keep himself from falling, and started to walk on the sidewalk. He decided to walk towards the Funtom Company building since he doesn't have a car and it is only twenty minutes away by foot.

As he is walking, he felt eyes of people- mostly men- staring at him. He heard one of them whistling at him and calling out to him," Hey beautiful." His eyebrow twitched at this, and responded by giving the man a glare. The man, who whistled at him, grinned and waved his fingers at him. Ciel placed on a disgusted look and quickly stormed off, despite his heels slowing him down.

Little did he know, a man with blond hair is sitting at a table outside of the coffee shop that he used to work at. The man is the owner of the coffee shop, who people often refer to him as Viscount Druitt. People know him to be a dramatic person from the way he compliments people, mostly the women.

Druitt cheers," My, what a lovely day. The coffee machines are running, the bells releases a soft chime each time a customer enters the door, and the bittersweet aroma that brightens the atmosphere every time you take a sip from a cup of coffee. Ahh, that is what I love about my business." Then he saw Ciel passing by his table, and he stood up from his chair, making screeching sounds as his chair is pushed back. "What's this? I see a beautiful young woman who I have never seen before. This should be interesting."

He quickly ran after the blue-haired woman, calling," Hello there, Miss. Quite a lovely day we have there."

Ciel turned to the source of that call and frozed at the sight of the man he used to work for, walking up to him. He thought,' Shit, it's him! I better come up with something.'

Ciel placed on a fake smile and responded back kindly, "Yes, it is."

Viscount Druitt came closer to him, so that he could take a closer look at the young girl in front of him. He couldn't help but notice that something is familiar about that girl from her hair, her eyes, and her face. He stated," You know, you seem familiar. Have we met before?"

The bluenette mentally screamed,' Please don't say Ciel! Please don't say Ciel!'

Ciel sweatdropped at this, and replied," No, we have not met. Now I have to get going or else, I'll be late for my job interview."

Ciel was about to walk off when Viscount Druitt called," Wait, could I at least have your name? I have a feeling we might meet again."

Ciel made no movement, and he lied," Priscilla Midford."

"Priscilla Midford. Priscilla~!", The blond man repeated that name over and over again as if trying to memorize it. "Okay, have a good day."

"Thank you, you too." With that, Ciel walked off as quick as he could.

OoOo

"This is it." Ciel murmured to himself as he glanced over at the building before him. That building is the Funtom Company. Ciel pushed open the glass door and entered the building. There, he saw the flooring is made of marble, the green walls covered with pictures of toys, and a statue of his father sitting in the middle of the entryway. He traced his hand over the statue, admiring the carving and how much detail it has on it. The statue of the previous owner stood in a proud position, facing the entrance with determination on his face. That reminded Ciel how much of a successful man he was before he died.

Ciel decided that he will pay his respects for him later after the job interview. He went over to the directory to search where to find Sebastian's office. He scanned his eyes over the map to see that his friend's office is on the very top floor. He went to the elevator and pressed the button, waiting patiently for it to come down. The elevator dinged and the doors opened, letting people out of the small box. Soon, Ciel got in the elevator and pressed the 34 button. As he is going up, he had to keep up with his patience as people go in and out of the elevator.

By the time he got to the 34th floor, he exited the elevator and looked around the hallway to find the company president's office. He tried to find another directory but there isn't one. He saw a man with slick black hair and glasses walking by, and he asked him," Excuse me, do you know where the company president's office is?"

The man looked down at the girl with a stern expression and directed," You go straight and then take a right at the corner. You should see a large grand door. May I ask who you are and why you're here?"

Ciel replied," My name is Priscilla Midford, and I came here for a job interview with Mr. Michaelis."

The man nodded. "So you're the new girl? Well, I wish you luck and maybe we'll be seeing each other a lot. Good day." With that, the man walked away.

Ciel followed the man's instructions and ended up standing in front of a large grand door like he stated. Ciel could feel his heartbeat speeding up a little and placed his fist over his chest, trying to slow it down.

He thought,' Okay, this is it. I can do this. I will go through this interview with flying colors and hopefully won't make a fool of myself.'

He took in a deep breath and carefully opened the grand door, revealing what looks to be like a typical workplace. There are four cubicles, five printers, two scanners, and four computers. He entered the room quietly, closing the door behind him, taking in it's surroundings. He saw a girl with burgundy hair sleeping on the desk, an old man spacing out in front of the computer, and two blond men fighting next to a printer.

A large blond man said," I bet we could speed up the drying by using a flamethrower."

"No Bard, we promise Sebastian no flame throwers!" A smaller blond argued. "Remember the last time we did that? We almost got the whole building on fire! Plus, the company got so pissed at us that we have to pay for a new printer with money out of our own pockets."

"But that was a year ago, Finny. This time, I think we could do this right." Bard argued back.

Finny warned, "Don't come crying to me if you destroyed the printer again!"

"Why I oughta-"

"Excuse me?" A female voice spoke up.

The two blond men turned to see a blue-haired woman standing in front of them with a puzzled look.

Bard asked," What do you need, Miss?"

"I'm looking for Mr. Michaelis. Is he here?" Ciel replied. "I'm here for the job interview."

Finny smiled. "Well, will you look at that! Looks like we're going to get some extra help after all. By the way, my name is Finnian but everyone calls me Finny."

"My name is Bardroy, but call me Bard." Bard introduced himself. "What's your name, pretty lady?"

Ciel answered," Priscilla Midford."

"Nice to meet you, Priscilla." Bard responded. Then he started introducing all the other employees in the room. "The one sleeping is Meirin, the old man is Tanaka, and the girl at the large desk in the corner is Paula."

Paula waved at the three from her large desk, smiling kindly. Bard added," Also, Paula is Sebastian's secretary."

Ciel nodded in response, taking in the information.

Finny questioned Paula," Hey Paula, is Sebastian here right now?"

Paula replied," He's not here at the moment. As you can see, he is on a lunch break."

Bard said," Well, looks like we'll have to wait." Then he leaned in close to Ciel. "Say, you and I should go out for a bite tonight. My treat."

"Bardroy, how many times have I told you? No flirting." A baritone voice called out to the large blond man.

Bard pulled away from the bluenette and cleared his throat, saying," I wasn't flirting, Mr. Michaelis. I was … ummm... giving her advice..."

Sebastian is not convinced by this, and he looked at the current state the room is in. He clapped his hands loudly, which woke Meirin up from her nap, and he yelled," There is no room for messing around. You are here to work! Not to take naps, nor spacing out. You costing this company money for your paychecks, and it is not your job to be sitting around. Now get to work!"

The employees instantly got into working mode as soon as Sebastian yelled out his last statement. Sebastian passed by Tanaka's cubicle and told him," Good work, Tanaka. I knew I could count on you to get some work done."

Tanaka responded," Ho ho ho."

Sebastian moved his gaze from the old man to the blue-haired woman standing by the printers. His lips curled up in a smile, and he casually walked up to her. He placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder and assumed," You must be Priscilla I'm assuming."

Ciel turned at the sound of his voice, and felt his heartbeat faster at the closeness between them. He nodded his head as in saying 'yes.'

Sebastian said," Let's go to my office shall we?"

Ciel followed the raven to his office where is a large oak desk with two plush chair. Sebastian took a seat his large plush chair behind his desk, and he instructed," Take a seat", gesturing towards the small plush chair across from him.

Ciel also sat down in the small plush chair, folding his hands on his lap.

He thought,' I can do this. I'm Ciel Phantomhive and I can do this.'

Sebastian took out some papers from his drawer and laid them out. He grabbed a pen from a pencil holder and he said," Alright, let's get on with this interview shall we? Now I'm going to ask some questions and you have to answer them truthfully. Okay?"

Ciel nodded.

Sebastian took in a deep breath, and he asked," Have you ever worked in a company before this one or have you worked for someone?"

"I worked for my aunt for a while." Ciel answered with confidence. He is kind of stating the truth for he did work for his aunt for a while with filing files from her company.

"What were your responsibilities?"

"I helped organize files by alphabet and file them."

"Okay, how would you describe your work style?" Sebastian questioned, writing things down on a piece of paper.

Ciel explained, "I'm able to focus on work and finish up tasks quickly. I'm able to keep a steady pace, and I often check my work to make sure there are no mistakes. Since I'm very organized, I'm able to accomplish a lot in a limited amount of time."

Sebastian smiled in interest. "How do you handle stress and pressure?"

"I handle it by coming up with a solution and bring it out." Ciel stated. "If I needed help with something, I always asked my supervisor."

"Last question, do you think you are qualified for the job?"

Ciel's mind went blank for a moment; he had no idea how to respond that. He was about to break down, but the voice in his head told him that he shouldn't give up. He looked at the raven straight in the eye, and he answered with confidence, "I'm here because this company is on the move and I want to move up with you. With more than minimal experience to get by, I can offer immediate returns on your investment. I've grown to become a hard worker, and I will work until this company comes out on top."

Sebastian placed down his pen, and he stood up with a smile. He said," Welcome aboard, Priscilla."

Ciel went speechless after he said that, his heart beating rapidly in excitement. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He stood up, saying," Wow, I can't believe it."

"You have just the qualities I'm looking for." Sebastian stated. "You are now hired."

Ciel excitedly responded," Thank you so much."

Sebastian chuckled. "You are welcome. You can start today if you like."

"Sure."

Sebastian began giving Ciel the tour of the company and how things work. Along the way, Ciel couldn't help but feel excited about the job. He certainly can't wait to tell Elizabeth and Alois. Now he can move forward.

OoOo

A/N: May not be the best chapter I've written, but at least I tried. I had a major struggle with Vicount Druitt's character and it is just so difficult to keep him in character especially with his dramatic speeches. Oh well, I tried.


	4. Chapter 4

My Wish

A/N: Tomorrow, I'll be starting summer school, so I probably may not update as quick as I was before. I just thought I let you know in case if I took longer to update.

Warning: Since Ciel is now a girl, I'm going to start referring to Ciel as a 'she' to ease away any confusion from any of you. Please let me know if it's alright.

**Edit: I decided that I should refer to Ciel as a he from now on. Sorry, I've been stewing over this for a week, and I waited for someone's opinion on this. I decided, what the heck, I'm going to fix this. I like to thank Phamenia for suggesting it.**

OoOoOo

It has been a week since Ciel started working for Sebastian, and all he did was scan files. Not only that, but he had to put up with his incompetent coworkers who kept messing things up. He had to put down an argument between Bard and Finny over the printer and teach Mei-rin how to save a file without destroying it. Tanaka is so far the only person in this department, who could actually get his work done properly without any problems. Judging by the degrees he has on his wall, Ciel figured that Tanaka has been working in the Funtom Company for years. He assumed that he also worked with his father as well. Ciel was able to prove to Sebastian that he can concentrate on his work and finish it on time like he said he would.

Since Ciel is now working for Sebastian, he needed to think of a plan to get close to him. He can't reveal his real name to Sebastian nor reveal any information that will give away his identity. He has to make it a guessing game like Alois suggested, and boy, this is so far his favorite game. Sebastian hasn't suspected him yet, but Ciel will try his best to act like a different person. For now, Ciel will have to refer to himself as 'Priscilla' as his fake name. He will no longer be referred to as 'he' but a 'she.' That is something that Ciel will have to deal with as he is no longer a man.

OoOo

One morning, everyone in the workplace were doing their daily tasks as ordered by the company president. Mei-rin is typing away on the computer. Bard and Finny were printing out proposals with Tanaka supervising them. Ciel is scanning files onto the computer like he did during his first week. They all turned their heads when they heard the door being opened and entered the room came an irritated Sebastian. He had his hand running through his hair while the other held a yellow piece of paper.

Sebastian announced," Everyone, I had some bad news. I just got a note in my box this morning, saying that Paula quit. Now that she is out of the picture, we have no one to drop off this letter to the designing department." His eyebrow twitched as he held up a manilla envelope. "Do you think any of you will be willing to drop this off, despite all the work that has been piling up last week due to you guy's procrastination?"

The employees stared blankly at him for a moment before everyone except Ciel started panicking.

Meirin panicked. "WHAT? SHE QUIT? OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? WE'RE ALREADY BEHIND ON WORK!"

"I KNOW! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO, BARD?" Finny joined in, tears rushing down his cheeks like waterfalls.

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME? IT'S NOT MY FAULT WE HAVE SO MUCH WORK PILING UP!" Bard shouted. "EVERYDAY PAPER JUST KEEPS BURNING INTO ASH! THAT'S JUST WASTEFUL!"

Sebastian mumbled to himself," You're the one to talk, Bard. For someone who thought using a flamethrower would speed up drying on ink. Someone please remind me why I hired them?"

Ciel watched the employees freak out in deep thought. Part of him says that he should volunteer himself to help out, but another part of him says he should keep working. After looking at the computer in front of him to see that the scanner is taking a long time, he decided that he might as well do something else.

He spoke, "If you want, I'll do it."

Everyone turned to see Ciel turning his chair around to face them. They were all looking at him in surprise while Tanaka is just spacing out as usual.

Tanaka said his famous catchphrase," Ho ho ho."

Sebastian told the bluenette," Priscilla, you've only worked here for a week. I don't want you to get lost since you don't know much about the building yet. I'll do that myself-"

"Mr. Michaelis, I can do it." Ciel interrupted. "And I believe you have a lot more work than we do. Besides, don't you have a meeting to attend to this afternoon?"

Sebastian's eyes widen, feeling surprised that Ciel is actually paying attention to his schedule. Usually, his employees would forget and then panic as soon as he tells them when he has to go to meetings. They act as if their lives depended on him since he shoves them in the direction they need to be in. It could be tiresome for the company president. For once, he is actually happy that he hired someone... someone different.

Ciel stated," I may not know much about the building but please, have faith in me. Just tell me where I can find the design department and I'll be right on it."

Sebastian went speechless at his words for moment, thinking whether or not he should trust the girl with this task. Then he decided that since the others won't volunteer, he might as well test the girl to see how useful he is. He told Ciel the directions to where the design department is, and Ciel left the office after.

Ciel ended up standing in front of a door that looks very tacky for his tastes. The door is painted orange and black with red bows hanging at the top corners. There are card board cut-outs of clowns and animals standing on either side of the door. Ciel couldn't help but feel disturbed by the sight of the door, not sure whether he should be afraid or not.

He put his feminine hand on the doorknob and opened the door to find that the design office is empty. He cautiously entered the room, closing the door behind him as he observed the interior. He saw blueprints laid out on tables, charts hung up on walls, and lots of toys sitting on every piece of furniture. Ciel would've guessed that this is some kind of circus. Then one toy caught his eye, and he went to go check it out. On the a display table laid a toy ship with small animal figures in it. He could recognize that toy anywhere. It is the Noah of Arc playset. Ciel remembered that she used to play with that toy back when he was a **little boy**. Also, it reminded him of the day he first met Sebastian.

_Flashback_

_twelve years ago..._

_Ciel was sitting on the green grass out in front of the Phantomhive mansion, playing with the Noah of Arc playset his father gave him for his tenth birthday. Sadly, he lost his parents on his birthday. Even though it has been two days since their death, he no longer had the will to smile. Elizabeth, who was currently sitting with him, was trying all she could to make her cousin smile by making the toy animals talk sweetly. But she realized her plan backfired when Ciel looked up at her with a sad smile. Elizabeth displayed a sad smile as well and decided to give up._

_Elizabeth looked behind her to see a large moving truck sitting out in the front and a bunch of moving men carrying in boxes back and forth. Her mother, Frances, decided to take in Ciel to her home since he is her brother's son. That made Elizabeth happy because she gets to see Ciel more everyday. She looked forward to having meals together, tell each other stories, and all kinds of fun things they could do together. That is if Ciel would be willing to smile like he did before._

"_Hello." A anonymous voice greeted them._

_The two cousins looked up to see a teenage boy, who looked no older than thirteen, with black hair and red eyes. The boy knelt down by them and observed the toy they were playing with earlier. _

_He asked," Is that the Noah of Arc playset?"_

_Elizabeth answered with a smile," Yes it is. It's the best toy to play with."_

"_I've always wanted that toy when I was little, but my stupid brother said that the toy is ridiculous", The boy stated. Then he held out his hand. "By the way, my name is Sebastian Michaelis."_

_Elizabeth introduced herself, "My name is Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford."_

_Sebastian raised his eyebrows at the girl's answer. "That's quite a mouthful."_

"_What? My name?" Elizabeth asked, curiously at what he meant._

_Sebastian chuckled. "Actually, I'm quite impressed that you could easily say your full name when you meet someone." Then he turned to Ciel. "What's your name, little guy?"_

_Ciel looked down and quietly said," Ciel Phantomhive."_

_Sebastian leaned his head in close to Ciel, saying," I'm sorry. Could you say that again? I didn't hear you for the first time."_

_Ciel repeated, only a little louder. "Ciel Phantomhive."_

_Sebastian pulled his head back and looked down at the boy with concern. He asked Elizabeth," Is he alright?"_

_Elizabeth looked at her cousin for a moment before she whispered to the tall boy," Ciel lost his parents two days ago on his tenth birthday. Isn't that sad?"_

_Sebastian couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. He told Ciel, "I'm so sorry to hear that you lost your parents on your birthday. Do you live with any of your relatives?"_

_Ciel put on a blank look at his question. He knew Sebastian was trying to get him to talk. He replied," I'm going to live with my Aunt Frances and her family."_

"_Where do they live?" The red-eyed boy questioned._

"_They live right down the street from here."_

_Sebastian smiled at that answer, and he said," Cool, looks like we'll be seeing each other more often."_

_Elizabeth and Ciel looked at each other with confused looks before glancing back at the teen in front of them._

_Sebastian announced," I'm going to moving to this house." He pointed at the Ciel's old mansion. "My parents just bought this house yesterday too."_

_Ciel felt tears well up in his eyes, and soon, he started crying. He was upset because he found out that his old home is sold and taken over by the Michaelis'. Sebastian soon regretted what he just said due to the fact that he almost forgot that the Phantomhives used to live there. He sat close to the boy and pulled him into a comforting embrace, letting the boy soak his shirt with tears._

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that", Sebastian apologized, stroking Ciel's bavy blue locks. "I know it's hard to leave stuff behind. Let me tell you something. Your parents may be dead, but they're still alive somewhere."_

_Ciel glanced up at him with his tear-stained face. "Where?" _

_Sebastian held him back a little and pointed his finger at Ciel's small chest. "In here. They may be gone, but they are still alive in your heart."_

_Ciel stopped crying for a moment to sink in Sebastian's words. Then he felt lips tug into what may appear to be a smile. This brightened Elizabeth's face at the sight, feeling overjoyed that her cousin actually smiled. She jumped onto Sebastian and joined in the hug._

_She said," Sebastian, you are amazing."_

_Sebastian chuckled. "Awww, thank you."_

"_Sebastian, would you like to come to our house tomorrow to play?" Elizabeth asked with puppy eyes, hoping he say yes._

_He shrugged. "Sure, why not."_

_Elizabeth cheered at his answer while Ciel just smiled._

_End of flashback..._

Ciel smiled at that memory of meeting Sebastian for the first time twelve years ago.

"I see the toy captured your attention, Miss," A male voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Ciel turned to see a man with orange hair held in a ponytail, purple eyes with black eyeliner around them, and a black suit with a purple shirt underneath.

He replied," Yes, I do. Noah of Arc playset was one of my favorite toys when I was a kid."

The man smiled. "Mine too. My name is Jonathon, but everyone calls me Joker. May I ask who you are and what you are doing here?"

"My name is Priscilla Midford, and I'm a new employee." Ciel introduced himself. He held out the envelope Sebastian ordered him to deliver. "I'm here to give you this, a letter from the company president."

Joker's eyes blinked, and he took the envelope from Ciel's hands. He opened it and took the time to read the contents of the letter. After he finished reading it, he looked at Ciel with a smile on his face.

He said," Tell Mr. Michaelis I said thank you. My department and I will gladly put together a toy that will bring all the other toy companies to shame."

"Well, I should be getting back to work." Ciel was about ready to leave when Joker grabbed him by wrist.

Joker offered, "Wait, I would like to introduce you to my department. Do you think you could stay for a few minutes?"

He is feeling unsure whether or not she should. He replied," I must get back to work. We'll do that another time."

Joker released the girl's wrist and he said," Then have a wonderful day, Priscilla."

Ciel then left the room, smiling and muttering," Thanks."

OoOo

By three o'clock, everyone is already gone from the company president's office except for Sebastian and Ciel. The two of them were already feeling exhausted from finishing up all the piles of work they had to deal with today.

Before Ciel would leave, Sebastian called out to him from his desk," Priscilla, may I have a word with you?"

Ciel turned on his heel and made his way towards his desk. He responded," Sure, what is it you want to speak to me about?"

Sebastian intertwined his hands together and rested his chin on them. He stated," I've been observing you from the day you first started, and I must admit, I'm impressed. You work at a fast pace, you're organized, and you're always on time. You don't even think about using a flamethrower! Let me tell you, I'm glad I hired you."

"Thank you, Sebastian." Ciel replied.

Sebastian took in a deep breath, and he offered," I've been thinking about this all day. Ever since Paula quit being my secretary, I'm left with no one to help set up my schedule as well as answering calls. Priscilla, would you take the honor of being my secretary?"

Ciel felt his heart skip a beat for a moment. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Not only did she got the job of working for her childhood friend, but she is also getting a promotion. He is also excited by the fact that he is getting a bit close to Sebastian in his female form.

'This is getting much easier than I thought', Ciel thought. 'But I'm going to need time to pretend I don't know much about Sebastian.'

He looked at him square in the eye, and he responded, "I would love to be your secretary. Anything to get away from the old, junky scanner."

Sebastian laughed. "Yeah, I definitely need to buy a new one. For now on, you'll be working at the large desk outside my office. Do you think you have what it takes to be a secretary?"

"I think I do." Ciel answered with a smirk. "I accept your challenge."

Ciel mentally slapped himself when he flashed his boss his usual smirk and told him his witty remarks.

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows at this, and he said," Is it just me or does that remark sound familiar to me?"

Ciel felt his blood drain away from his face at the raven's question. He lied," What are you talking about? I'm sure everyone says this all the time."

Sebastian's face relaxed a little, and then he shrugged. "Hmm... you just happen to remind me of someone I know."

"Oh." Ciel pretended to be surprised. "Who will that be?"

Sebastian smiled. "You reminded me of my friend, Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel replied," I see. Well, I better get going. I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

Sebastian waved at the bluenette girl. "I'll see you tomorrow as well. Take care."

Ciel slowly walked out of the office, feeling his heart beating fast at the sound of his crush's voice.

He mentally scolded himself,' That was too close! Note to self, never use witty remarks when trying to win Sebastian's heart in female form.'


	5. Chapter 5

My Wish

Author's note: **You might want to reread chapter four before reading this one. I fixed some things and added more stuff. **

OoOo

Ciel decided to go hang out with Elizabeth and Alois at their favorite place, the park. They are sitting at a table nearby the pond with a mother duck and her ducklings floating by. They were chattering like crazy over their job. Well, mostly Elizabeth and Ciel.

Elizabeth said," Wow, congratulations on getting your promotion, Ciel. I'd never thought you would end up being Sebastian's secretary after working at the Funtom Company for a week."

Ciel replied," Well, it was just luck. His previous secretary, Paula, just quit. I don't know why, but I'm guessing she got sick of it for some reason."

"Still, you got promoted." Then the blond woman asked," Did he suspect anything?"

Ciel shook his head. "Nope, he doesn't suspect a thing at all yet. He almost caught me though."

Elizabeth stood up and placed her palms on the table, looking at her cousin with wide eyes. She demanded," How? Is it by your face? Was it something you said?"

Ciel assured her," Calm down, all I did was smirk and told him,' I accept your challenge.' He only responded by saying that I reminded him of my male self. I made a mental note to never do that again."

She let out a sigh in relief. "Good. But you still have to be more careful or Sebastian will for sure figure out who you really are."

Ciel reminded himself, "Yeah, I still need to remember that I'm pretending to be a different person." Then he glanced down at his hands. "Gosh, being a girl is hard. I have to use to women's bathroom instead of the men's. It feels awkward walking in when you see a bunch of women staring at you. Plus, there are always lines. What's up with that?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Well, that's how it is. Don't worry, you'll get to use it. After all, you wished yourself to be a woman."

Ciel placed his head down on the table, letting his long hair cover his face like a curtain. Alois, who was listening to their conversation, decided to change the subject.

He offered," I hear there is a restaurant that was just opened recently. It's called 'The Spider's Web.' I heard that it is a mix between a dance club and a restaurant combined. I was wondering if you guys want to check it out tomorrow night."

Ciel stated," Alois, we work now. We don't have time to go out."

"Come on, Ciel! You never take the time to go out", Elizabeth patted his arm. "Don't you think that it's time you do?"

"...Ummm..." Ciel struggled to find an answer to the question.

Alois added," You definitely need to go out sometime. It's not healthy for you to pile yourself with work all the time. You need to relax for once!"

He placed on a devilish smirk and whispered in Ciel's ear," Who knows, you might see a certain someone."

Ciel pulled his head away with an indignant look, and he questioned," What made you so sure that Sebastian will be there?"

Alois answered," The new club is owned by his brother, Claude Faustus."

Ciel stared at his friend in disinterest. "But they hate each other."

"Sebastian has to come support his brother at some point." Alois shrugged. "Who knows, maybe they will decide to call it truce for once. Don't ask me, I don't know how siblings are."

Ciel decided to take his offer. "Fine, but only for one time and that's it. Nothing more."

This made Alois smile in victory.

OoOo

Ciel zipped up the back of his formal gray dress and slipped on his black high heels. He checked himself in the full length mirror, and he sighed in distaste. His formal dress has on strap with a white flower pinned to it, and it goes down to his mid-thighs. His long hair is put up in a braided bun. He ran his hands down from his waist to his curvy hips.

He mumbled to himself," Why must I be so damn attractive?"

A purple-suited Alois appeared at his bedroom door, and he asked," Are you ready, Ciel?"

Ciel said," Despite zipping up a dress that just clings tight to your body, I'm definitely ready."

"Not quite yet, Ciel", Elizabeth chimed in, walking up to Ciel with a make-up bag. She is wearing a red formal dress with matching heels. Her curly hair is put up in a high ponytail, tied with a red bow.

She said," I got to make you look pretty before we leave."

Ciel groaned in annoyance. "Please, no make-up. You know I hate putting on make-up. It makes me look like a clown."

"That's because you don't know how to put it on. Remember that I will help every step of the way of being a woman", Elizabeth stated, taking out eyeshadow from her bag. "Now close your eyes and hold still."

Ciel did as he is told as Elizabeth began covering his face with make-up. When she is done, she told him that he could look in the mirror. In the mirror, Ciel could see that he looked much more feminine than he was earlier. He has on blue eyeshadow, black eyeliner, mascara, and pink lip gloss. He thought Elizabeth was going to go overboard with make-up, but instead, it looks right.

He turned to Elizabeth and told her," You did a really good job. I thought you were going to go overboard for a moment, but you didn't. Thank you."

Elizabeth smiled in satisfaction. "You are welcome. You look pretty though."

Alois nodded in agreement, eying Ciel up and down, taking in every detail. He complimented Ciel," You look sexy tonight. Sebastian will so drop dead after seeing you like this."

Ciel responded," Thanks."

Elizabeth clapped her hands together, saying," Let's go, shall we? I bet this new restaurant is great."

OoOo

Alois slowly parked his green corvette into a parking spot at the parking lot and set it on park. After he turned off the engine, the trio climbed out of the car and stared at the large neon-glowing building that has giant purple-lighted spider on the front.

Ciel thought,' That explains why it's called The Spider's Web.'

The trio started walking towards the restaurant, feeling the loud techno music pulsing against their bodies. When they entered, Alois led the ladies towards the reception desk, where they see a waitress smiling at them.

He politely demanded," Table for three please."

The waitress took three menus and said," Right this way."

She led them towards a booth and handed each of them a menu. She introduced herself," My name is Doll, and I'll be your waitress." She took out a notepad from her apron pocket. "Anything you would like to drink? We have water, lemonade, wine, beer, and punch."

Alois asked," What kinds of wine?"

Doll answered," Red wine and white wine."

"I'll have red wine then", Alois stated.

"Same here." Elizabeth chimed in.

Doll nodded and wrote it down before turning her attention to Ciel.

Ciel simply stated," I'll have water."

Doll smiled and wrote it down. She asked the two blonds," Could I see your Ids please?"

Elizabeth and Alois showed her their Ids and Doll hummed in response. She said," I'll be back with your drinks and take your orders."

She walked away from their table, leaving the trio alone. Ciel started to look around for a certain raven, but he couldn't find him somewhere in the crowd of people. As he was looking around, he noticed that there is a dance floor on the left with a mini bar next to it, and on the right, there are tables and booths next to the large glass window which is now covered with gold curtains. He watched people dancing on the dance floor in such an inappropriate way. There were couples grinding their bodies together to the sound of the techno beat. Ciel made a promise to himself to never get close to a guy in that fashion.

In a moment, Doll came back with their drinks and took their orders. Alois ordered them a dish they could share since the restaurant offered a great deal. Doll went back to the kitchen and came back with three plates.

Doll said," Enjoy your meal. I'll be back with the check momentarily."

The waitress walked off to serve other tables. The trio took the time to eat their dinner, and they are so far liking the taste of their meal, which consisted of steak, baked potato, and vegetables.

Elizabeth commented," This is really good, but I think I prefer Sebastian's cooking."

Ciel agreed. "I couldn't help but agree with you. Sebastian always cooks the best meals. He even makes the best cakes ever."

"Like the chocolate rain forest cake he made for you on your 11th birthday." Elizabeth commented. "Ahhh, that cake was so good."

"Remember when he made those Halloween cupcakes last year for our Halloween party?" Ciel questioned his cousin.

She nodded. "He decorated them with orange and black frosting with sprinkles and gummies. I couldn't stop eating them because they were so addicting."

Alois jumped in. "Sorry to interrupt, but how good is his cooking? Just curious."

Elizabeth explained, "Sebastian's cooking is so good that you will be in heaven. He comes up with all kinds of recipes from scratch. When Ciel and I were children, he used to baby sit us whenever my parents go to meetings. For dinner, he would make up a recipe that may seem nasty but it tastes good. One time, he made us curry that has chocolate in it. Ciel and I were grossed out about it at first. But after we tasted it, it turned out to be the best curry we ever had."

Alois nodded in interest, and then he replied," I should try his cooking sometime. At least, I should try something that tastes better than what my mom cooks."

They continued eating their dinner in silence until their plates are empty except for crumbs. Elizabeth got up from her seat and grabbed companions' hands.

She suggested," Come on, we should dance. It will be fun."

"Lizzie, I don't think it's necessary", Ciel cried out as he was being dragged. He tried to stop her from dragging him, but she's too strong for him. He looked at Alois for help, only to see him looking all excited about dancing as well. Soon as they got on the dance floor, Elizabeth and Alois immediately started dancing while Ciel just stood there with an annoyed look.

Elizabeth encouraged," Come on, Ciel, you know you want to."

"Yeah, get that stick out of your ass and start shaking your booty like no tomorrow." Alois commented, spanking himself, earning some stares.

Ciel couldn't help but feel like he wanted to bolt out of this place and forget that he agreed to go to 'The Spider's Web.' His spirits got lifted when he felt a hand lying on his shoulder with a familiar voice saying," Priscilla, I never thought I see you in a place like this."

Ciel turned to the source of that voice to see Sebastian standing right beside him. Behind him is his girlfriend, Hannah, to whom Ciel is envious of. Sebastian motioned Hannah to come to his other side and she did.

Sebastian introduced," Priscilla, this is my girlfriend, Hannah Anafeloz. Hannah, this is my new secretary, Priscilla Midford."

Hannah politely said," Nice to meet you, Priscilla", bowing.

Ciel put on a fake smile and bowed back. "Nice to meet you too, Hannah."

Hannah looked down at the short bluenette in front of her and gave her a blank stare. Elizabeth and Alois looked at each other a moment before looking back at the three. Then Alois thought of a plan. He whispered his plan to Elizabeth, who then giggled.

Elizabeth announced," Alois and I are going to hang out at the mini bar. There are drinks that I really want to try", slowly dragging Alois away.

"Oh yeah, I want to try the cherry bomb cocktail. I hear they are really good." Alois turned to Hannah. "Have you ever tried the cherry bomb, Hannah?"

Hannah shook her head. "No, I haven't. But I'll try one."

Alois smirked and offered Hannah," Well, this may be your lucky day. How about this? After we try the cherry bomb, we do a drinking contest? You think you're up to that?"

"We'll see." Hannah responded. She followed the two blonds towards the mini bar, leaving Ciel and Sebastian alone.

Sebastian set his gaze on Ciel, and he told him," Looks like it's you and me. There's no way, I going to get involved in a drinking contest."

"Me neither." Ciel responded.

Sebastian said," Let's dance shall we?"

Ciel's eyes went wide in surprise. "I thought you have a girlfriend?"

The raven chuckled. "I meant we dance as friends. There's nothing wrong with that."

Ciel quickly nodded, feeling stupid about his response. "Right."

Then the two started dancing to the loud techno music. Sebastian is so far a better dancer than Ciel, who is just swaying back and forth.

Ciel asked loudly over the music," Just curious, what are you doing here? I thought you never- I mean I never thought you are the type of guy to visit a place like this."

Sebastian leaned in close so that Ciel could hear him. Ciel could already feel his heart beating faster at the sudden closeness.

Sebastian explained," Well, I'm here to support my brother, who is the owner of this place, Claude. I didn't really want to go, but with my parents nagging at me to go over there to support him, I had to give in."

Ciel already knew very well that Sebastian and Claude never get along, let alone support each other through events. They always had this sibling rivalry for a long time. Heck, they had this rivalry since Sebastian was born. Ciel really had no idea why Claude decided to rival with his baby brother since he hadn't done much anything to him. As far as to what Sebastian told him in the past, Claude has always resented him for many things. Things that he may never know.

As they were dancing, Sebastian couldn't help but notice how Ciel is not putting much effort into dancing. Sebastian commented, "Priscilla, I believe you can do much better than that."

Ciel felt indignant at his words and he replied," Excuse me."

"You know what I mean." Sebastian smirked.

Ciel questioned, "You think I could dance better than that?"

"Of course."

"Well, this is the best I can do."

"Oh surely you can do better."

"Is that challenge?"

"Call it what you want."

Ciel declared," Alright, if you want to see better dancing, I'll show you better dancing."

With that, Ciel began putting much more effort. He went from swaying to interesting moves that made the raven's eyebrows go up. Ciel started raising his arms and shaking his body to the beat, earning stares from other men around him. Sebastian chuckled at the sight before whispering to him," Now that's more like it."

Ciel let a smile appear on his face and just continued dancing. As they were dancing, they heard sounds of vomiting off from the side. They looked to find a blond man puking on the floor with a blond woman beside him and a purple-haired woman passed out on the counter.

Sebastian looked at Ciel and told him," Well, looks like I'll have to take Hannah home. She must have drank a lot tonight."

"I got to help Elizabeth take Alois back to his apartment as well." Ciel responded, feeling disgusted at the sight of puke on the floor.

The two went over towards the mini bar to aide their drunk friends. Ciel patted Alois on the back in comfort and placed his arm around his shoulder, slowly lifting him off the floor with the help of Elizabeth. Sebastian did the same with Hannah, only he said comforting words to her. They slowly dragged their drunk friends out of the restaurant, apologizing to the staff for the mess.

Once they got outside, Sebastian carefully shifted his hold on Hannah and turned towards the trio beside him.

He said," Well, that was an interesting night."

"Tell me about it", Ciel replied, struggling to prevent Alois from falling.

Sebastian smiled. "Have a good night and be safe."

"Thank you. You too." Ciel smiled back.

Sebastian complimented, "By the way, Priscilla, you look very pretty tonight."

Ciel blushed in response. "Thank you. Good night."

With that, they go their separate ways. When the trio arrived to the green corvette, Elizabeth and Ciel carefully placed Alois in the back seat. Elizabeth took the driver's seat while Ciel took the passenger seat.

Elizabeth asked," Was it worth going to 'The Spider's Web'", as she started the car.

Ciel answered," Yes, it was. Definitely worth going after seeing him", his smile never leaving his face.

The blond woman smiled and pulled out of the parking spot. Little did they know, a pair of gold eyes were watching them from a distance.


	6. Chapter 6

My Wish

Ciel is sitting in he living room, reading one of his favorite novels, _Nine Stories_ by J.D. Salinger, when the phone rang. He got up from the couch to get and answered, "hello?"

"CIEEELLLL!" His cousin's voice rang in his ear, causing him to hold the phone away from his head. He held the phone back up to his other ear and rubbed his previous one.

He told his cousin," Lizzie, could you not shout through the phone anymore? My ears are already ringing."

"Sorry about that." Elizabeth apologized from the other end. "I have good news! My brother is coming to visit from France. Isn't that exciting?"

"Yeah, despite the fact that your brother hates me!" Ciel responded in irritation.

He never really got close to his other cousin, Edward, because he's overbearing and always insults him whenever he gets the chance. He will never forget the time Edward made fun of him by calling him an idiot when he was only thirteen for failing to attend Elizabeth's birthday party. Ciel had to stay after school to help Alois with his math homework, and he lost track of time. Elizabeth being as understanding as she had always been, decided to push it off to the side. As long as Ciel is there is that mattered. Edward didn't look at it that way. After the party, Edward pulled Ciel off to the side and told him that he would make a lousy husband if he arrived at Elizabeth's birthday parties late. Ciel tried to explain his side of the story, but Edward refused to listen. Ciel is really glad that Edward moved to France due to his job as a businessman for the boat company.

Elizabeth asked," Ciel, I was wondering if you would like to come to my sleepover tonight. It would like old times. We could tell each other stories, play games, and since you're a female, maybe we could do each other's hair."

Ciel replied," I don't know. I don't think I could handle spending the night at your place without worrying about your brother wanting to kill me. What if recognizes me in my female form?"

"No, I don't think he will." Elizabeth assured him. "Besides, you are pretending to be someone else after all. Right?"

"I guess. I am thinking of this as a fresh start." Then Ciel gave in. "Fine, I'll go."

"Great, I'll pick you up at three. See you then, bye,"

"Bye." Ciel hung up and placed the phone back on its holder.

He went to his room and began digging through his closet to pick out clothes he needed to wear when he goes to visit the Midfords. He settled with packing three pairs of black mini-skirts, different colored shirts, and stockings. Ever since he started working with Sebastian, he has been starting to get use to wearing mini-skirts everyday. At first he felt uncomfortable wearing a mini-skirt because it shows off his legs more than his boy shorts, and he is afraid that if he tripped, the world will have a chance to see his panties. Boy, he did not want that. But after a week of working for Sebastian, he started to feel comfortable wearing them. Plus, Alois told him that some men would like to see women in a mini-skirt. It turns out that Sebastian didn't care whether Ciel is wearing a mini-skirt or not. As long as he is dressed professionally, that is all that mattered. After all, Ciel worn skirts that are about mid-thigh length.

Ciel packed all of his toilet tees along with his clothes into his suitcase and zipped it shut. He sat down on his bed, thinking about the outcomes of his visit to the Midfords, and of course, Sebastian. Ciel was surprised that Sebastian hasn't recognized him yet. Maybe it's because he looked different; he went from boxers to bras. He thought that Sebastian would've figured it out at first glance, but he was wrong. Sebastian may be intelligent, yet he hasn't figured out that Priscilla Midford is actually Ciel Phantomhive in girl form.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and grabbed his suitcase off the bed, and he went for the door. He opened the door, only to be greeted by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around him, squeezing the life out of him.

Elizabeth greeted," Are you ready to do girly things, Ciel?"

Ciel rolled his eyes behind his eyelids, and he responded," Yes... I-I'm...ready...l-let go...p-please...c-can't...breathe.."

She released him from the hug and apologized. The two women got inside the pink mustang, and Elizabeth began driving towards their destination.

Their arrival at the Midford mansion got the attention of the people inside and outside. Elizabeth carefully pulled her car into the driveway and put it in park. She and Ciel got out of the car after the car is turned off. They were greeted by a butler in a black suit, who then took Ciel's suitcase from the trunk of Elizabeth's car and followed the two women up to the front. When Elizabeth and Ciel entered the mansion through the front doors, they saw the staff all lined up on either side of the entryway.

They all greeted," Good Evening and welcome to the Midford Mansion."

It has been a long time since Ciel had left the place, which was his second home after his old mansion was brought by the Michaelis's. So far, this place hadn't really changed since he left. Ciel looked around at the mansion, thinking back at all the times he had there. He shared most of his memories with Elizabeth and Sebastian. Mostly with Sebastian.

Elizabeth spoke," It feels just like old times, doesn't it?"

Ciel turned his attention back to his cousin, and he replied," It sure does."

Elizabeth asked," Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

Ciel shook his head. "I'm fine. I'm going to look around, alright?"

She smiled. "Alright, I'll be in my bedroom."

With that, she walked away from the bluenette. Soon as she is out of sight, Ciel decided to take a walk down memory lane. He couldn't help but recall all the times he had with Sebastian. He remembered one time when his Aunt Frances told him and Elizabeth that they will be having a babysitter when they were ten years old.

_Flashback_

"_Elizabeth, Ciel, come down here!" A tall blond woman named Frances, called out to the children._

_The sound of the pattering feet echoed through the hallway as the two children rushed down the stairs. Elizabeth was running ahead of her cousin while Ciel, who has asthma, ran behind her. Soon as they got down the stairs, Frances gave them a stern look._

_Frances scolded them," Children, there shall be no running down the stairs. You could get seriously hurt if you had fallen."_

_The children apologized," We're sorry. We promise it won't happen again."_

_Frances let out a sigh before she made her announcement. "Alexis and I have to go to a meeting tonight, and we will be out late too. Edward has to go to fencing practice, so he can't babysit you two tonight." This caught their attention. "So, I hired a babysitter who will watch you all night until we get home."_

_Then Elizabeth and Ciel started to whine at the idea of being watched by a stranger._

_Elizabeth whined," Mom, why do we have to have a babysitter? We're not babies."_

_Frances explained,"I know you and Ciel are not infants. But you still have to watched at all times, and I don't want you two to be alone. Since your brother couldn't do it tonight, I don't have much of a choice but to hire a babysitter. You must be on your best behavior. Do I make myself clear?"_

_Ciel and Elizabeth immediately shut themselves up and nodded their heads._

_Frances turned her head towards the front door when the doorbell rang. The butler opened the door to reveal a teenager with black hair and red eyes. Elizabeth and Ciel felt their spirits being lifted at the sight of the teen. They recognized him from the day they first met him._

_The teen greeted," Hello there. Nice to see you again."_

_Ciel and Elizabeth ran up to the boy while screaming," Sebastian!"_

_Sebastian chuckled as the two ten year olds glomped him at his waist. He wrapped his arms around the two and lifted them off the floor, which got them more excited._

_Alexis smiled at the sight, and he told his wife," They seem to like him. I think they will be in good hands while we are gone."_

_Frances replied," I think so too. I have noticed how Sebastian was able to make Ciel smile again after my brother died in the car accident along with his wife. I thought that if I'm going to hire a babysitter, I must find the one who is responsible and at least be someone to whom they could trust."_

_Alexis nodded in agreement._

_Frances told the children," Alexis and I will be going now. Sebastian, if you need anything, please call. Otherwise, take really good care of them."_

"_I will, Mrs. Midford. I can guarantee it", Sebastian replied as he placed his left hand on his right breast, bowing._

_The couple left the mansion, leaving the teen alone with the two children._

_End of flashback_

Ciel smiled softly at that memory. He and Elizabeth had so much fun with Sebastian whenever he came over to babysit. Then he began wondering around the hallway on the left side. He passed by all the doors along with the paintings that are hung on the wall. Then he saw a maid grabbing a broom and a dust pan from the closet. He remembered when he use to go play hide-and-go-seek with Sebastian. He and Elizabeth would hide while Sebastian goes to find them. Elizabeth always gets found in the first ten minutes of the game. But finding Ciel could take hours because he is known to find really good hiding spots. His most memorable hiding spot was the closet, where the maid just took out her supplies not long ago. Ciel chuckled at the memory of when Sebastian eventually found him after searching for three hours.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a man with blond hair and blue eyes coming towards him. He recognized him as his older cousin, Edward, the man he doesn't want to see right now. Ciel quickly made a dash towards the closet. He was about to inside when he heard Edward call," Excuse me, Miss. Are you lost?"

Ciel stopped in his tracks and turned to face Edward, who has a blank look on his face.

Ciel replied," Are you blind? Of course, I'm-" He stopped himself after realizing that he's not Ciel Phantomhive at the moment. He took a deep breath and told the man in a sweet voice," I mean, no. I'm looking for the bathroom and I think there is one right down the hall."

Edward narrowed his eyes suspiciously as Ciel began to walk. Something about the woman seems so familiar and that's when his brain just clicked after taking a glance at Ciel's girly face. Just as Ciel was about to pass Edward, he felt his arm being grabbed by a large hand. He looked to find Edward, who is glowering at him, holding him back.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Ciel demanded, trying to pull his arm out of Edward's grip. But Edward is too strong.

Edward tightened his grip on his arm and looked at him square in the eye. He told him," Nice try, Phantomhive. But dressing like that won't get you to sleep with my sister."

Ciel's eyes went wide in surprise. He thought,' Shit, he already figured it out.'

"Owww that hurts. Let me go!" Ciel cried out. "You're hurting me."

Edward replied," You can't fool me, Phantomhive." Then he glanced at Ciel's breasts. "And I bet these are not real."

"Edward, wait-" Before Ciel would finish his sentence, he felt a hand touching his womanly chest. Anger started to boil in his veins, and he doesn't know why he is feeling like he's about ready to blow up. He pulled his hand back and smacked Edward hard on the cheek, leaving behind a red mark.

Ciel said through his gritted teeth," DON'T. YOU. EVER. TOUCH. ME. AGAIN."

Edward responded," What is this? They seem to feel real to me."

In anger, Ciel lifted his foot and stomped on Edward's foot with his high heeled shoe, causing him to loosen his grip on his arm. Thank goodness for high heel shoes. Ciel ran as fast as his heels could take him away from the man who groped him.

He thought,' Shit, that wasn't suppose to happen! Now that he figured it all out, he is going to tell not only Aunt Frances but the whole world! Shit! If that happens, I doubt Sebastian will ever forgive me.'

Along the way, he almost crashed into someone, causing him to jump. He thought it would be another man, but luckily for him, it was only Elizabeth. He placed his hand over his chest to calm down his rapid breathing.

Elizabeth said," There you are, Ciel. I was looking all over for you." Then she noticed his rapid breathing. "Ciel, are you okay? Are you having another asthma attack?"

Ciel shook his head. "No. But something did happen earlier."

"What happened?"

Ciel pointed in the direction he came from and replied," Your brother figured out that Priscilla Midford is actually Ciel Phantomhive, and he then TOUCHED me."

At Ciel's way of saying 'touched', Elizabeth got the picture and gasped in shock. She held his hands in hers, and demanded," Where did he touch you?"

"He touched my breasts."

"What?" Elizabeth shouted.

Ciel tried to calm his cousin down. "Lizzie, it's not that big of a deal."

"Shhh." Elizabeth shushed him by placing her finger over his lips, glancing around the hallway for any eavesdroppers. "Ciel, let's get out of here quickly before anyone else finds out!"

She grabbed Ciel's hand and dragged him out of the hallway and up the stairs to her room. When they got there, Elizabeth shut the doors and leaned her back against them, panting in exhaustion from all the running they did.

She said," Okay, we're in a safe place now. Explain to me why Edward touched your breasts."

Ciel explained," He was wanting to see if they were real, in which they were. He claimed that I was 'disguised' as a girl so that I could sleep with you. I don't think he remembered that we broke off the engagement four years ago because we both agreed that this marriage will never work. I'm guessing that the only way he recognized me is by my face."

"Well, your face is not hard to miss." Elizabeth agreed. "I mean, you still have the same nose, eyes, and heart shape visage. Even after you gone through a gender change, your face still looks the same. Only more feminine."

At her words, Ciel began to wonder if Sebastian had recognized him by face. He thought back when he had that interview with him, and he remembered that Sebastian didn't say a word about his face. Still he wondered why he couldn't figure out that Priscilla is actually Ciel. He knows for a fact that Sebastian is intelligent, but for some reason, he seems to be unaware of this.

He asked Elizabeth, "If my face looks almost the same, why couldn't Sebastian recognize me?"

Elizabeth looked at him with uncertainty, and she answered," Maybe he is so used to looking at your male self. That could explain why he couldn't recognize you because he's not use to looking at your female self."

Ciel nodded. "That makes sense. After all, he has known me as a male throughout his life. I bet I could get him use to it by being around him more, even though it might take a while for him to figure it out. It would be worth a try. I am trying to make him fall in love with me, after all."

Elizabeth smiled. "Don't worry, he will figure it out eventually. You know he is smart and knows how to gather information. Remember how he beat Edward in a debate?"

Ciel gave her a small smile back. "Yes, I remember. He used evidence he gathered to go against Edward's claim of me being 'abusive' to you. I thought for sure Edward was going to lose his pride forever because of what Sebastian had told him. I learned from him that if I want to win in an argument, I must gather evidence and analyze it before using it against my opponent."

"I wonder how he comes up with such good methods of winning over a debate." The blond woman pondered. "If he majored in law, he probably would make a hot shot lawyer."

Ciel shrugged. "I don't know, Lizzie. He might have learned it from someone, or he might have taught himself. I doubt that he learned that from his parents because his parents are really odd people."

"How odd are they?"

"They are nice people, but at times, they could be such polar opposites. His mother is the mischievous, happy kind while his father is the strict and serious kind." Ciel explained. "Even though, they never liked his other friends yet they liked me."

Elizabeth's eyebrows rose in interest. "Then you must be special."

"I guess so."

"You are Sebastian's special friend. Don't forget that."

"I know."

OoOoOo

Around dinner time, Ciel and Elizabeth joined up with the rest of the Midfords at the large family table. On the table, there are dishes that consist of chicken, salad, bread sticks, and vegetables. The table is shined down upon by sparkling chandeliers, which is reflected by the shiny dishes as well as the white tablecloth. This brought Ciel back memories of the times he ate with the Midfords. Before he was able to sit down, he heard his aunt, Frances, asking," Elizabeth, may I ask who your dear friend is?"

Elizabeth took his hand in hers and introduced him to the family, "Everyone, this my new friend, Priscilla. She will joining us this weekend. I hope you all treat her _nicely_." She sent a look towards Edward's direction.

Soon as everyone is seated, they began eating their dinner in silence. One thing Ciel is not really happy about dinner is he has to sit next to Edward. He couldn't eat his food in peace with that man staring down at him like jewel on display. Ciel decided to take the initiative by pressing his heel down on the older man's foot. He smirked around his fork when he heard the said man to yelp in pain.

Edward gave him a warning look before going back to eating. This is going to be a long dinner for Ciel.

After dinner, Ciel and Elizabeth stormed up the stairs to a bedroom. There, Ciel collapsed on the pink bed comforter. He mumbled through the soft material," This has got to be the most awkward dinner ever."

The blond woman sighed. "I can see that. I too would feel awkward if a guy is staring at me while I'm trying to eat my food. Oh well, the damage is done."

Ciel got up and went towards his suitcase. He unzipped it and pulled out a pair of navy blue pajamas that has red rose patterns on it, along with a pair of underwear. He told Elizabeth," I'm going to take a shower. I need to keep my mind off the awkwardness."

"I understand." Then Elizabeth handed him a towel. "Make sure you lock the door."

Ciel nodded and left the room for the bathroom. When he got there, he locked the door like Elizabeth suggested and began to strip himself of his clothing. He turned the water on and set it on warm temperature before stepping in. Under the warm water, he began to wash himself with strawberry scented body wash, slowly washing away all the dirt. Then he started to wash his hair with strawberry scented shampoo. As he was doing this, his mind started to drift away. He loved taking hot showers because he helps not only his stress but relieves tension in his muscles.

While his mind is drifting away, someone is knocking on the door followed by a familiar voice asking," Excuse me, is anyone in there? I need to take a shower quickly. I have to get up at four in the morning tomorrow."

Edward, who is waiting patiently outside the door, tapped his foot steadily. He checked his watch to see that it has been 20 minutes since he waited. When he heard no response, he started to lose patience. He reached atop of the doorway to find a key that leads to the bathroom he is currently standing in front of. He inserted the key in the lock and slowly turned it, which is unheard by Ciel.

Soon, Edward walked in and examined the room, only to find girl clothes on the floor. He recognized those as Ciel's clothes. A smirk came up on his face as he thought of a way to get Ciel back for what he did earlier during dinner. He quietly walked up to the shower, his quiet footsteps disguised by the sound of running water. He grabbed the edge of the shower curtain with his fingers and slowly tugged the curtain away. About midway, he yanked the curtain open, only to greeted by a loud feminine scream from a certain bluenette girl. His eyes went wide at the sight of Ciel's womanly body, realizing that his younger cousin is really a woman.

Ciel grabbed hold of the curtain and covered himself with it, his face turning red in anger. He screamed," GET OUT! EDWARD, I DEMAND YOU TO GET OUT!"

"Ciel? Is that really you?" Edward questioned, continuing to stare at him. "How is that possible?"

Ciel fumed. "I SAID GET OUT!" With that, he grabbed the body wash and chucked it at Edward's head. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

Edward turned away and rushed out of the bathroom, blushing in deep crimson.

OoOo

After that incident, Ciel had been told by a servant that he must go to his Uncle Alexis' office immediately. So there he was, sitting in an office chair, wearing his pajamas. Frances and Alexis were looking at him skeptically while Elizabeth and Edward were sitting in chairs off to the side. Elizabeth had a worried expression on his face as she watched her parents interrogate her cousin.

Frances asked Ciel," Last I check, you are a male. I'm positive that it's true."

Ciel answered honestly," Yes, I was."

"Now suddenly, you became a female." Alexis stated monotonously. His facial expression went from stern to joyfulness. He rushed to Ciel and pulled his nephew-turned-niece into a bone crushing hug.

He complimented," And you still look as cute as ever. I still love you as a son no matter what. Even if you are a woman."

Ciel couldn't but feel surprised at his uncle's reaction to this. Well, Alexis is a carefree man. Plus, that is where Elizabeth inherited her bubbly personality from.

Frances questioned more," What I'm so confused about is why did you suddenly turn yourself into a female?"

Ciel was about to respond when Elizabeth chimed in," That's because he's in love with someone."

Ciel closed his eyes in response to this, waiting for some reaction. Almost the entire family stared at Elizabeth in surprise for a moment before turning their attention back to Ciel.

Frances asked," Is that true?"

Ciel opened his eyes and confirmed," Yes, it is true. I'm in love with a certain man and his name is Sebastian Michaelis."

Edward stood up in rage and shouted," You're in love with that _demon? _That know-it-all prick?"

"He is not a prick for your information." Ciel defended his crush, standing up from his chair. "He just happens to be a smart man who knows many things including tactics of winning in an argument. Have you forgotten how many times you lost in a debate against him?"

Then he smirked. "Don't forget how many times he had beaten you in physical combat. After all, he is nicknamed _The demon._"

Edward crossed his arms and turned his head away, not wanting to respond.

Frances concluded," So that means that you're a homosexual."

Ciel nodded. "That is correct. I hope this doesn't change how you feel about me."

Alexis gushed. "I can't believe it, my nephew/niece is in love. I never thought this day would come. Well, Sebastian does make a fine suitor for any woman, especially Ciel."

Frances agreed. "He is a fine young man. He has good vocabulary, a sharp mind, and great skills in many things including fencing. He is even better at it than Edward."

Ciel asked," Now that you all know what is happening, could you all keep it a secret?"

Alexis replied," Of course we will. We are family after all. It's our job to support each other. We wouldn't take you in as our own if we didn't."

Edward came up to Ciel and bowed his head in shame. "Ciel, I would like to apologize for how I acted towards you today. That was unkind and disrespectful. Please accept my apology. For now on, I will treat you properly like a lady."

Ciel nodded. "I accept your apology and thank you."

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and looked to see his aunt looking at him warmly. Frances offered," I could also guide you every step of the way of being a lady. I could even give you advice and tell you stories of how your mother captured your father's heart."

Ciel felt tears well up in his eyes at her last statement. He missed his mother dearly that tears started to fall down his face. Ciel quickly wiped the tears away with his sleeve, not understanding why he is crying right now.

Ciel told Elizabeth," Lizzie, I don't why I'm crying over a slight mentioning of my mother. Why am I suddenly crying?"

Elizabeth pulled her cousin into a hug and explained," That's just your feelings talking. Enjoy being a girl."

OoOoOo

The very next morning, Ciel entered the kitchen and found the Elizabeth and the kitchen staff laughing at some shared joke. He instantly felt angry and frowned at himself. He stomped over to the cabinets and started rummaging through them, tossing out containers in the process. He's looking for something but he doesn't know what.

Elizabeth said," There's earl gray tea brewing over there if you like", pointing at the teapot on the stove.

Ciel glared at her and snapped," If I wanted earl gray, I would've gotten it."

Then he went over to the coffee machine and took a sip of it, only to spit it out on the floor. He is craving for something sweet. He dumped a cup load of creamer in it to make it sweeter.

"You could have just have tea instead of coffee." Elizabeth told him. "And you're going to need to eat something."

"I'm fine with this." Ciel growled, inwardly battling his irrational anger. He took a large gulp of coffee.

Elizabeth put on a concerned look and moved her hand towards him, asking," Ciel, are you okay?"

Ciel slapped her hand away and shouted," I'm fine! Now leave me alone!"

He turned around and left the kitchen, leaving Elizabeth and the kitchen staff confused.

OoOo

When he got to his room, he felt a sudden change of mood and it is sadness. He slide down on the wall til he is sitting on the floor, crying his eyes out in his arms. He doesn't know why he suddenly felt the need to cry. He then decided that maybe a shower will be good for him. While he was in the shower, he couldn't stop himself from crying and all he wanted right now is chocolate.

As he was looking down, he saw a trail of blood running down his leg and stood frozen at the sight of it. He glanced around his body to find the source, only to notice that he is bleeding from his crotch. He had feelings mixed of fright and confusion at this.

He thought,' Oh my god, I'm dying.'

Then he heard a knock on the door followed by a familiar voice asking," Ciel, are you okay?"

Ciel quickly turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. He replied," I'm not okay. Lizzie, could you come in? I think something is wrong. Hold on."

He grabbed a handful of toilet paper and balled it up before pressing it to his crotch. He walked towards the door and unlocked it, allowing Elizabeth to come inside. Elizabeth noticed her cousin's distress and grabbed his free hand, guiding him over to the toilet and setting him down on it.

Ciel mumbled," I'm bleeding down there... I'm dying."

She gave him a calm smile and told him," It'll be alright." She went for the door. "I'll be right back."

She left the room for one moment and came back carrying a tray with hot chocolate and ice cream, and a bag of clothes and a small bag.

Elizabeth closed the door behind her and set the things down on a small table. She pulled up a stool and sat down next to Ciel. She took his hand in hers and looked at him warmly.

She started to explain," Ciel, the reason why you're bleeding 'down there' is because you're just starting your first menstrual cycle." Ciel's face went from distress to confusion. "You didn't pay attention to health, didn't you?"

Ciel shook his head in response.

Elizabeth continued. "That's alright, I'll try to explain it as simple as possible. A menstrual cycle is when your body goes through certain changes and help prepare for a possible pregnancy. Your womb is just shedding away it's lining so that it could prepare for conception to occur, which is why you're bleeding. A menstrual cycle is also known as a period. During that time, your hormones will go crazy and giving you moodswings. That could also explain why you were so moody earlier."

Listening to her explanation helped calm Ciel down a little bit. He stammered," S-so... I-I'm not... dying...?"

Elizabeth smiled. "No, you're not. That's normal. If you want to read more about it, there are medical books in the library."

After she explained to Ciel what a period is, she started to show him how deal with it. She told him how to use pads and tampons, and Ciel finally understood what to do. He will have to wait one month for the next cycle to start and he will have to mark it down with a calender so that he can keep track.

Throughout the rest of the day, Ciel sat down in the library and read the medical books like Elizabeth suggested. As he was reading more about the female reproductive system, he started to feel more comfortable about his female body. He felt more intrigued at the concept of how life is made from conception to birth. Then he started to imagine himself and Sebastian with a family. He could hardly imagine himself being pregnant yet he seem to like that idea.

He thought,' If he and I were to have a baby, what will it look like?'

OoOoOo

Done and done. Phew, here it is. I really had fun with this one. Since I'm done with summer school, I've been typing away like crazy. Hope you like it.


	7. Chapter 7

_Throughout the rest of the day, Ciel sat down in the library and read the medical books like Elizabeth suggested. As he was reading more about the female reproductive system, he started to feel more comfortable about his female body. He felt more intrigued at the concept of how life is made from conception to birth. Then he started to imagine himself and Sebastian with a family. He could hardly imagine himself being pregnant yet he seem to like that idea._

_He thought,' If he and I were to have a baby, what will it look like?'_

~o~o~

Elizabeth entered the room to find Ciel lying on the couch with a medical book on his chest. She could tell he was daydreaming judging by the far off look in his eyes. She cleared her throat loudly, capturing the bluenette's attention. Ciel took the book of his chest and placed it down on the table. He stretched his body, only to feel pain in his lower stomach. From reading the medical book, Ciel learned that he will be dealing with cramps either in his lower abdomen or his lower back during his cycle.

He looked at Elizabeth and asked her," Do you have any painkillers or something? Those cramps are killing me!"

Elizabeth chuckled. "Sure, there are some in the bathroom. I'll get it for you while you just relax."

Ciel did as he was told and lied back down on the couch, trying to ignore the feelings of having arrows shot in his lower abs. Five minutes later, Elizabeth came back with pills, a glass of water, and a heating pad. She handed him a couple of pills and a glass of water. Ciel shoved the pills into his mouth and washed them down with water.

Elizabeth said, "Here, this heating pad will help ease away the pain." She gently placed the heating pad over Ciel's lower abs and turned it on. Ciel immediately felt relief when he felt the pain subside.

He sighed in relief. "That feels so good. Thank you for helping me, Lizzie."

The blond woman smiled. "No problem. I'm always here to help."

Then a maid appeared in the doorway, and she announced," Lady Elizabeth, you have a guest."

The maid moved away to allow room for the guest to go through the door. Elizabeth and Ciel their heads to see a tall semi-formally dressed man leaning against the doorway. Ciel's heart began to beat faster at the sight of his lifelong crush, Sebastian, showing off his semi-formal look. He had on a white dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up, a brown vest, black trousers, and black dress shoes. He also had undone the first few buttons, giving Ciel a slight view of his firm chest. Sebastian made his pose more sexy by tilting his head back, his raven locks moving away from his flawless face. Ciel fought the urge to glomp the man as his crush made his over to where he and Elizabeth are currently sitting. By the time he got close, Sebastian felt surprised when he saw that his secretary is there.

He greeted," I see we meet again, Priscilla."

Ciel's cheeks turn a light pink and he turned his head away to hide the blush, greeting back," Good to see you again."

Sebastian sat down in an armchair and turned his attention to Elizabeth. "Nice to see you, Elizabeth. How have you been? I heard you got a job in the fashion company."

Elizabeth replied," I've been doing well. The company is wonderful and the staff are nice. Even my boss is great, even though she is weird. My boss, Nina Hopkins, likes to wear weird outfits like a pair of shorts and stockings held by garter belts."

"Well, that's the fashion industry for you. They're always going to come up with something that is unusual." Sebastian shrugged. He glanced at Ciel from the corner of his eye. "I already know how Priscilla is doing and she is so far doing an amazing job as my secretary."

Ciel felt a smile tug at his lips.

Elizabeth asked," How does Priscilla do on her job?"

"Why do you really want to know? I'm sure she must have told you." Sebastian answered.

"But I want to hear it from a boss's point of view." Elizabeth pleaded, clasping her hand together. "I am her bestest friend, so therefore I have the right to know."

Sebastian gave in. "Alright, if you say so. She is a hard-working, organized person. She schedules meetings, social events, and even charities on the calender, so that I could keep track and won't have to ask what I need to do that day. Before I would go to meetings, she will gather all my things beforehand so that I could get there quicker. She even cleans up my desk whenever it gets messy since I have the tendency to leave everything out."

Ciel blushed at his words. Sebastian continued, "Plus, she knows how to keep my employees in line. She makes sure that everyone is working and doing as they were told. There was one incident where the printer had a paper jam and Bard couldn't figure out how to fix it. Of course he wanted to use a flamethrower on it. But luckily, Priscilla was able to fix it before he able to. I must say, I'm really glad I hired her because not only is she an organizer, but she is also a problem solver. She helps keep the problems of my department under control, and I have not been stressed out for a week."

Sebastian turned to Ciel. "I'm happy to have you in my company, Priscilla. You make my job easier and I appreciate it."

Ciel looked up at him and responded," I'm glad I could be of help."

Sebastian just smiled at his response.

Elizabeth said," I'm going to go work on my designs." She went for the door. "You two could just chat until I get back."

With that, she left the room, leaving the two alone. Ciel knew that she was only using that as an excuse to leave him alone with Sebastian.

Ciel thought,' Now what? I don't have a slightest clue what to talk about.'

Sebastian observed the state Ciel is in. He noticed that Ciel is holding in place a heating pad. He could understand why, but he decided not to say anything. Then he noticed a medical book lying on the table, revealing a page that talks about the female reproductive system. Ciel held back a gasp when Sebastian picked up the medical he was reading earlier.

He thought,' Oh shit.'

Sebastian observed the pages in front of him for a moment before closing to book to look at the cover. He smirked at the title, and he stated," I could memorize everything in this book."

"Oh?" Ciel carefully sat up while holding the heating pad in place. "Really now?"

Sebastian nodded. "I read this information many times throughout my life. My mother is a nurse, and everyday, she will cram in medical information into my skull like no tomorrow." Then he let out a chuckle. "When I was learning about reproduction in high school, my mother totally went into detail about the processes while my father just sat there, feeling useless."

Ciel chuckled as well. He knows what occupation Sebastian's parents have. He knows for a fact that his mother works as a nurse at the London Royal hospital while his father is the owner of a car company known as Michaelis Motors. Ciel too had experience getting a medical lecture from Mrs. Michaelis, especially over his asthma. He just then noted on how Sebastian had always added details in everything he talks about, just like his mother. Ciel remembered he first hit male puberty at age 14 and he had to talk to Sebastian about it. He explained everything about it in detail, which kind of scarred him for life. But Ciel was glad that it's Sebastian who explain it calmly and not make it feel awkward. It's too bad that he can't ask Sebastian about being a woman or things will become way more awkward.

Ciel said," Must have been awkward to get a lecture about sex from your mother?"

Sebastian sighed. "Yes, it was. But after thinking about it, I understood the concept. It's nice to have a family member who works in the medical field. If anything happens to me, my mother will try anything she can to help me before taking me to the doctor."

Ciel nodded, thinking about the many times Mrs. Michaelis had tried to help Ciel deal with asthma attacks. She told him to try to breath evenly while Sebastian had to search for his inhaler. If it comes to worse, he will have to go to the hospital and worry his family. Surely, he has his aunt, Angelina, but she had to move to America due to her job as a doctor. Ciel had to make sure he carries around his inhaler with him at all times.

Sebastian questioned Ciel," The cramps have gotten to you, huh?"

Ciel's face turned a bright red, so he looked down at his lap to avoid his gaze.

He listened to Sebastian say," Priscilla, look at me."

When he looked up, he almost fell out of his seat at how Sebastian is to him. Sebastian is sitting on the table across from Ciel, so they have about a twelve inch gap. Looking at the older man's face, Sebastian seems to be calm about it.

He thought,' How could he be so calm about being this close? I wonder if his mother told him about what girls go through.'

As if reading his mind, Sebastian told him," Yes, my mother told me about puberty for girls and went into detail about that too. That, and I have a girlfriend, who tells me _**everything**_."

"Oh." Ciel simply responded, placing his hands on his cheeks to check for warmness.

Sebastian squinted his eyes at this, and he asked," Are you okay? You looked rather flush."

Ciel blushed a shade of red and shook his head vigorously, saying," No, I'm fine."

His blush went deeper when Sebastian leaned in closer while placing his hand on his forehead, pushing up his bangs.

Sebastian observed," Hmmm... you don't have a fever. Maybe you should lie down."

"No, I'm fine." Ciel gently pushed his hand away. "I'm alright, no need to worry."

Sebastian replied," Okay, if you say so. But it wouldn't hurt to lie down, just in case."

Ciel smiled. "Thank you for worrying about me."

"You're welcome." Sebastian smiled in return and patted the bluenette's shoulder. "I just want to make sure you are watching over your health, so it won't cause you any problems. That's all. Sorry, this was something I got from my mom."

Ciel questioned," Just curious, what are you doing here anyway?"

Sebastian replied," I was visiting my parents and I thought I drop by to see how Elizabeth and Ciel are doing. Well, Ciel doesn't live here anymore. I already went by his apartment to see that he's not there, so I thought he would be here. What about you?"

"I'm here for a sleepover." Ciel explained. "Elizabeth decided that we should spend the weekend doing girly stuff."

"Well, that sounds like fun."

"Yeah."

Ciel heard Sebastian sigh, and he asked," Is something wrong?"

Sebastian answered," Well, I just haven't seen Ciel in a while. He hasn't called me, texted me, or even messaged me. It makes me wonder if he's doing alright."

Ciel decided to pretend he doesn't know himself, and questioned his boss," What is he like?"

The raven explained," Well, he's smart, full of pride, understanding, and loves challenges. Every now and then, he will smirk and make witty remarks whenever people challenge him. He even knows how to come up with good strategies when it comes to problem-solving. You and Ciel would get along if you two had met."

His last statement made Ciel feel sad about his male self ignoring his best friend. Ciel decided to comfort him hugging him. Sebastian was surprised at this but he decided to return the hug.

Ciel whispered," Wherever he is, I'm he cares about you very deeply", feeling tears prickling in his eyes.

Then Edward walked into the library to find Sebastian hugging Ciel, causing him to go into protective mode.

He shouted," I would back away if I were you, Demon."

Sebastian released Ciel and turned towards Edward with a smirk, saying," My, it has been a long time since we last saw each other. Last time I saw you, we were at our high school graduation."

"Yes, it has been a long time. I see you have changed a little."

"I could say the same for you."

Edward scoffed. "What made you so sure?"

Sebastian commented," You didn't charge it me or insult me like you used to. Plus, you didn't dare start debates with me like you did years ago. Plus, we used to be competitive rivals in high school."

"That's true. I have gotten over the fact that we were rivals." Edward agreed. Then he thought of a challenge. "Let's see how good of a fencer you are now."

"I accept." Sebastian declared. "Let's head to the gym, shall we?"

Edward nodded and lead his ex-rival down to the gym, followed by Ciel. There, Sebastian and Edward had on their fencing gear and stood in a starting position. Soon as the bell rang, the two men began their match. Edward was moving quickly and swiftly while Sebastian was moving gracefully and much more quickly. Ciel was watching in awe at how skillful Sebastian is with this sport. He hadn't seen Sebastian fence in seven years. The match ended with Sebastian pressing the tip of his fencing sword up to Edward's chest.

The two men back away and bowed to each other. Edward spoke through his helmet," I see your skill level of fencing has never changed. That was a good match."

Edward walked back to the changing room. Sebastian took off his helmet and shook his head back and forth to shake off the sweat. Ciel thought it looks sexy when he does it.

Sebastian said," Well that was interesting match. Don't you think, Priscilla?"

Ciel nodded, agreeing with what he said.

He thought,' I'm happy that I get to see you fight again after all those years.'

OoOo

Later that night, Ciel is sitting on Elizabeth's bed, allowing her to play around with his long hair.

Elizabeth questioned," How was your day with Sebastian? Was it fun? Interesting? Romantic?"

"It was fun and interesting, but not romantic", Ciel replied with a smile. "We talked and laughed. You should have seen me out there. I was blushing like crazy while we were talking, and Sebastian thought I was having a fever. Best of all, I got to watch Sebastian have a fencing match against Edward."

"Oh, who won?" Elizabeth asked, pulling her brush away for a moment.

Ciel answered," Sebastian won and Edward lost... like always."

Elizabeth laughed. "Edward is a good fencer, but the only opponent he can't win against is Sebastian. He wasn't nicknamed the demon for nothing."

"Yeah because he's very quick and graceful when he fences." Ciel agreed. "Our fencing team goes on top every year, and almost every school is afraid to go against him."

"I gotta say, he sure knows how to fight."

"Totally."

OoOoOo

After the weekend was over, Ciel is back to working under the alias of Priscilla Midford. He felt such dread coming to work today because he has to deal with incompetent employees, who can't follow simple instructions. But he knew he was only doing this to help reduce Sebastian's stress level. When he walked into the company president's department, he saw that everyone is working like they should. He went over to his large desk and got set to work. On his desk, he saw a stack of papers clipped together with a sticky note on top that says, "For Sebastian."

Ciel took the stack of papers and went to his boss's office only to find that it's empty except for a couple of people. There were two men in the office; one has slicked black hair and the other had long red hair. They both have glasses on as well as the same yellow-green eyes. The redhead has on a red suit while the other has on a black one. The redhead is sitting is Sebastian's large office chair, filing his nails while the black-suited man is standing beside him. Ciel recognized one of them as the guy he met when he asked for directions before his interview.

Ciel greeted," Umm... hello..?"

Both men turned their heads towards the woman. The redhead asked," Well, who are you? I don't believe we met before."

Ciel answered," I'm Priscilla Midford."

The redhead shrugged. "Hmm... doesn't ring a bell. Now move along before I call security."

Then the black-suited guy smacked him hard on the head, saying," You idiot, that's Sebastian's secretary. Grell, do you have any idea what trouble you could get into if you acted rudely to her. Were you even paying attention when Sebastian told us this?"

Grell stopped his filing and went up to the bluenette, apologizing," I'm so sorry. That was rude of me."

Ciel responded," That's alright. I don't believe we met each other either."

"Well, let's start over. Hi, my name is Grell Sutcliff and I'm the vice president of the Funtom Company." Grell pointed at the man behind him. "And this is William T. Spears, the treasurer. But everyone calls him, Will."

Ciel said," My name is Priscilla Midford, and I am the company president's secretary." Then he looked at Will. "I remember meeting you. I was asking for directions for this office when I was going to have my interview."

Will nodded. "Yes, and it looks like we'll be seeing each other everyday."

Grell did a girly twirl. "Isn't that exciting? We have an awesome yet beautiful member on the team."

Will gave him a unamused look. "Beautiful?"

Grell raised his arms in the air. "What? She is. I mean look at her." He pulled Ciel close to him, holding cupping his feminine face. "Pretty face, flawless skin, and dazzling eyes. Oh look, she pulls off the mini-skirts just perfectly. Doesn't she look dazzling?"

Will sighed in annoyance before he said," I must admit she does look attractive, but we don't have time to admire one's beauty."

Grell went up to Will and hugged him lovingly, saying," Awww Will, you're so cold. That's what I love about you."

With that, he placed a kiss upon the cold man's cheek, making Ciel's eyes widen in surprise.

Ciel questioned," Excuse me, not to be rude but are you two together?"

At the same time, Will said," Yes", followed by Grell saying,"You betcha."

Ciel blinked a few times for a moment.

Then Will asked," Will you keep this quiet? You just saw a public display of affection."

"More like public display of _**homo**_ affection." Grell added, rubbing his face into Will's neck.

Ciel shrugged and told them sweetly," Sure I can keep quiet. I do support homos, after all."

Grell released Will with a squeal and he said," Right on, Girl", holding up a hand sign.

Ciel sweatdropped at this. Then Sebastian came into the room, saying," Good morning, gentlemen. We better get moving if we want to get to the meeting in time."

"Okie dokie." Grell cheered, walking out of the office, followed by an annoyed Will.

Sebastian gathered his things from his desk and made sure everything is all put together. As he was passing by Ciel, he greeted kindly," Oh good morning, Priscilla. I'm glad you're looking alright today. I hope everything goes smoothly."

Ciel said," Morning, Sebastian." He held out a stack of paper he found on his desk earlier. "This was left on my desk this morning when I got here."

Sebastian took them out of his secretary's hands and glanced through them. He said," Thank you, I'll be using this during the meeting. You got those imbeciles working hard. Keep up the good work."

Ciel nodded and watched Sebastian's retreating form, clasping his hands tightly together.

He thought,' If only he knew that it's me.'

OoOoOo

And CUT! I thinks its about time I add a little Ciel and Sebastian bonding. In the next chapter, I'm going to do a time skip to a month later. How does that sound? I bet you all would be able to figure out their ages by now. Here they are:

Ciel- 22

Sebastian- 25

Edward- 25

Elizabeth- 23


	8. Chapter 8

A month has passed since Ciel had been working for Sebastian under the alias 'Priscilla Midford.' By now, they considered themselves to be close friends. Not something Ciel had in mind, but at least he knows he's getting some progress. Ciel may be very close friends with the raven, but "Priscilla" will have to get close to the raven as well. Sebastian doesn't know Priscilla like he knows Ciel. Ciel will have to make stuff up as he goes. So far, he told Sebastian that he's from a middle-class family, lives in a small apartment, and likes to cook. He even lied that he loves to listen to pop music, in which he doesn't. He prefers classical music over pop. Ciel hates lying to his best friend, but he has do so in order with his plan to capture the raven's heart.

OoOo

Ciel is working at his desk, talking on the phone with someone from one of the Funtom stores in France. He was trying to help the store owner arrange a meeting time with the company president, but the man decided to be difficult. He is already irritated by the man's stupid questions, and he had to repeat himself more than once.

He asked," When would you like to have a meeting the company president?"

"What day is he available?" A man with a french accent questioned back from the other end.

The bluenette replied," I just told you this two minutes ago. He's available this week on Wednesday afternoon, Thursday at eight o'clock, and Friday at two o'clock."

"Is there any other day he's available?"

Ciel's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "I'm sorry, those are the only days he's available. He is already booked up for the rest of the month. So what do you choose?"

"Hmmm... I'll just pick Friday at two o'clock."

"Friday at two o'clock that is." Ciel wrote it down on the calender. "I advise you to take an early flight in case something comes up."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"You're welcome. Bye." With that, Ciel hung up the phone and rested his head down on the desk.

He thought,' Why must people from our Funtom stores have to be so difficult?'

A loud bang was heard followed by a yell from a gruff man. Ciel let out a sigh as he stood up from his desk.

He muttered," What now?"

He went over to the printers where Finny and Bard were standing, and he asked them," Okay you two, what just happened?"

Finny turned to face the bluenette woman and he explained," Well Priscilla, Bard and I were printing up data and statistics like Sebastian asked and the printer printed out blank pages."

"Yeah, this stupid printer didn't print out any words", Bard added, banging his hand on the printer. "Stupid printer! That thing is a piece of junk, I swear."

Ciel held his hand up, saying," Calm down, you two. I'll take a look."

Ciel went to the printer and pressed a few buttons to check on the status of ink and toner. It turns out they are fine. He went behind the printer and opened a lid to check the ink cartridges. He noticed that the ink cartridges weren't put in the right place. He crawled out from behind the printer and let out a sigh in frustration.

He announced to the two blond men," Now I see why the printer is printing out blank paper. It's because the ink cartridges weren't put in the right place."

Their eyebrows rose up before they looked at each other. Finny asked," Do you think you can fix it, Priscilla?"

Ciel ran his finger through his navy blue tresses, saying," I could try, but that would only cause more problems. I'm going to call the company computer tech."

He went back to his desk and picked up the phone before dialing the number. As soon as he got a hold of the computer tech, he explained the printer problem and asked if he could come by sometime today. The computer tech said he will come by at one o'clock, much to Ciel's relief. The conversation ended when they both hung up. Ciel let out a sigh in relief after seeing that everything will be okay. He glanced over at the clock to see that it's already noon, so the computer tech will come over in about an hour.

Then he heard the sound of the door being opened and entered the room came a woman with light lavender hair. He recognized her as the woman he envied the most, Hannah. Hannah strolled into the room, carrying a lunch box in her hands. She glanced around to see everyone working on computers, filing, and making calls. When she passed by Ciel's desk, she glanced over at the bluenette woman for a moment before she greeted," Hello, you must be Priscilla. Correct?"

Ciel looked up at her with a fake smile and replied," Yes, I am. May I ask what you are doing here?"

Hannah explained," I'm here to meet up with Sebastian, so that we could go out for lunch." She held up the lunchbox. "I made sure I packed all his favorites."

Ciel leaned back in his chair with an all-knowing look on his face. It's obvious he knows what Sebastian's favorites are in the lunchbox.

He thought,' Let me guess. Sushi, teriyaki, strawberries, and of course, dark chocolate.'

He said," I bet he'll be enjoying a nice, long lunch with the person he loves the most", in a fake happiness.

Hannah smiled. "I thank you for your kindness. I-"

She got interrupted when Sebastian surprisingly hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Sebastian greeted," Why hello, my sweet. Are you ready for lunch?"

"I'm most certainly am." Hannah replied. "I made sure I packed all your favorites."

"Excellent." The raven grinned before releasing his girlfriend from the embrace.

Ciel was about ready to gag when Sebastian and Hannah shared a gentle kiss. Witnessing that just almost made him feel depressed yet angry with himself for not confessing his feelings to the raven a long time ago. He placed his hand over his chest, clutching his shirt tightly as if indicating that his heart is broken. He glanced down at his desk, pretending to be working while Sebastian and Hannah were being lovey dovey.

Sebastian announced," Everyone, I'm on my lunch break now. I'll be back in about an hour, and I hope this place remains all in one piece."

After he made his announcement, he left the room with Hannah by his side. As Ciel watched the couple walk away, he fought the urge to run after the woman and tear her to shreds. His hand tightened it's grip on the pen he's holding, about ready to snap it in half. He is feeling an emotion that he won't admit out loud, and that is jealousy. Thanks to his feminine mind, Ciel couldn't help but want to claw out Hannah's eyes out as well as tearing her big boobs off. But for the sake of a recent friendship, Ciel decided that he should remain calm and try to forget about what he just witnessed.

For the rest of the day, Ciel has been working nonstop. He has been helping his coworkers with tasks, waiting for the computer tech to fix the printer, answering calls, and filing papers. To the rest of the staff, he made himself look like a workaholic but they don't know that he's only doing so much work as a distraction. Even when Sebastian came back from his lunch break, Ciel is still working and he is going at fast speed.

A couple hours later, Sebastian started to feel worried about his secretary's actions. He had watch Ciel putting a lot of stress on himself as he does more and more tasks. He could tell that Ciel hasn't eaten lunch or drank anything judging by how tired he looks. Ciel was massaging his head to soothe away a headache, and he ignored the sounds of his grumbling stomach. Plus, he has been displaying such slow movements as he worked. Sebastian had already learned from his mother that overexerting himself with work won't do any good for the body, and he can clearly see that Ciel is on the verge of collapsing. He went over to Ciel and tapped him on the shoulder, only to get snapped at by the bluenette.

Ciel snapped," What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?! I don't have-" He stopped himself when he realized that he had just snapped at his boss, catching the attention of the staff.

He held his head in his hands, thinking,' What's wrong with me? I just snapped at him for no reason. Great, I'm making matters worse.'

Sebastian placed his hands on the bluenette's shoulders, and he asked her in a worried tone," Are you feeling alright, Priscilla? You seem to be tense today."

Ciel looked up at him in distress, and he replied," I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I-"

"You've worked too much today", Sebastian interrupted. "Perhaps you would like to take an hour break. Have you eaten anything lately?"

Ciel shook his head.

Sebastian questioned," When was the last time you eaten?"

"I last ate at 5:30 in the morning", Ciel answered in honesty. It's true, he had not eaten anything since five thirty in the morning, and it's already three in the afternoon.

Sebastian took out his wallet and pulled out a couple bills. He held them out for Ciel to take.

Sebastian advised," I suggest you go buy yourself something to eat and drink before coming back up here. You look like you're about ready to pass out. There's a cafe on the bottom floor and it should straight ahead if you turn left."

Ciel nodded before taking the money and leaving the room.

OoOo

Down at the cafe, Ciel is sitting on the couch, eating a ham and cheese sandwich. He took a sip of his pink lemonade. He's definitely glad he something to eat and drink because his headache is starting to disappear. He couldn't help but feel bad for how he acted earlier. Ever since Sebastian went to have lunch with Hannah, he has been feeling angry and upset all day. The reason he has been doing so much work is to distract himself. It couldn't be helped that he was in a jealousy rage. It's normal, right?

Then a redhead came up to him and plopped down on the couch next to him. Grell greeted," Hello Priscilla", with a Cheshire grin.

"Hey." Ciel greeted back dully.

Grell's smile faltered into a frown at Ciel's tone. He asked," What's the matter, Princess? You seem down today. Did something happen?"

Ciel glanced at the redhead and told him," It's complicated."

Grell placed on of his hands behind his head while he placed the other on his collar bone. He said," You know, you could always talk to me. Not only I can be your guy pal, but also as a gal pal. Now tell me, what's on your mind?"

Ciel sighed. "Do you ever get the feeling that whenever you see your loved one being with someone else, you feel all fired up?"

Grell's eyebrows rose in interest. "Hmm... that sounds familiar."

"Its like you feel that you need to do something like rip that person's eyeballs out."

The redhead grinned. "I know what you're talking. It's jealousy. I could never forget the time I thought Will was never going to date me. I thought for sure he was going for that blond man."

"Really? How did you deal with it?" Ciel asked in interest.

Grell explained," Let's see. I went up to Will, smack him hard in the face, and ran off. But then I came back to apologize. You want to know what I told him?" He leaned in Ciel's face. "I told him,' You sure know how to make my world go into a blaze when you hang out with someone else. You just drive me crazy, and that's the reason why I love you, Will. Will you forever become my darling?'"

Ceil blinked a few times.

Grell sighed in content. "That was the best moment of my life. Ever since I confessed, Will and I have been boyfriend/boyfriend. Plus, we have been dating for five years."

Ciel stated," So say if I'm in love with a man, who currently has a girlfriend. Every time I see the two together, I would end up getting jealous. What do you think I should do?"

"Well, I think you should try to keep it under control. Try to wait and see how long their relationship would last. I mean, who knows. It might not last as long as you may think", Grell advised. "But if turns out that the relationship lasted longer, then don't be so hard on yourself. Putting yourself in self-pity won't do any good. If you really love him, you should try to at least be happy for him. There's this quote,' There are plenty of fish in the sea.' As life goes on, you might end up meeting your true soulmate."

Ciel took the time to think about what Grell said, and he agreed with what he said. Ciel does love Sebastian, so he decided that he should wait and see what happens with the relationship between Sebastian and Hannah. He stood up from the couch with a small smile, and he told Grell," Thank you for the advice, that was really helpful."

Grell blushed and put both of his hands on his face, saying," Aww it's my pleasure. Anytime you want to talk to me, feel free to give me a jingle."

Ciel let out a chuckle. "I'll see you later."

"Toodles." Grell waved in a girlish way.

The bluenette walked out of the cafe, feeling energy coming back to him after the conversation with the company vice president. Little did he know, someone is snapping pictures of him from a far distance.

OoOo

When Ciel came back to the his work room, Meirin walked up to him in a frantic manner.

She said," Priscilla, Sebastian needs you in his office right away."

Ciel had a puzzled look on his face, and he asked," Do you know why, Meirin?"

Meirin shook her head. "I don't know. I didn't ask. Oh, I better get back to work. I hope it turns out okay."

With that, the magenta-haired woman rushed back to her computer, typing away like a madman. Ciel sighed in despair and headed over to her boss' office. He cautiously opened the door to find Sebastian typing on his computer.

Sebastian looked up from his computer, and he said," Come on in, Priscilla. Take a seat", motioning her to sit down in a chair across from him.

Ciel took in a seat in the chair and folded his hands on his lap, fearing what conversation will take place in this office.

He thought,' I'm going to get fired, aren't I? Well, I should at least apologize for snapping at him earlier before I go pack my stuff.'

He apologized," Sebastian, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I should not have done that. So you can go ahead and fire me, I deserve it."

Sebastian turned his chair around to face his secretary with a smirk, and he said," Who said I'm going to fire you? That's not the reason why I called you here to my office."

Ciel's eyes widened in surprise. "So why did you call me here to your office?"

Sebastian rested his elbows on his desk, folding his hands and resting his chin on them. He stated," I called you here because I need you to do me a favor. This Friday is the anniversary of when Hannah and I had been dating. I'm planning on doing a surprise dinner at our condo, and I need you to keep Hannah out of the condo for a day until 6 o'clock in the evening. Do you think you can do that?"

Ciel thought about this for a moment, feeling unsure whether it's a great idea to take the raven's girlfriend out all day or not. Then Grell's words echoed in his head,_' If you really love him, you should try to at least be happy for him.' _He knew Grell is right, he should at least try to be happy for him. After all, he is grateful by the fact that Sebastian helped Ciel gain his happiness back after his parents died. He owes him big time for that.

Ciel responded," I'll do it. I will take Hannah out for a day until six in the evening."

Sebastian smiled. "Thank you, I appreciate that. You've always been a wonderful person to work with. I will let you know when to take her out."

Ciel nodded. "Thank you. I'll do my best."

He thought,' Well that was close. At least I didn't get fired. Yay!'

Sebastian told his secretary," By the way, don't try to carry so many burdens on your shoulders like you did today. That's not good for you. Don't worry about anything else, just worry about yourself. Okay?"

Ciel nodded. "Alright. Thank you for lunch by the way."

"You're welcome, Priscilla." Sebastian responded. "You do look much better now then you ere earlier. Now let's get some work done."

Ciel and Sebastian went back to work after their conversation. Ciel is already starting to feel better, and the rest of the day went by smoothly.

OoOoOo

In a a dark abandon building, a man with purple hair came strolling in, holding a camera in his hand. He glanced around for a certain someone until he heard the person ask," Did you get the pictures?"

The purple-haired man held out his camera, and he replied," Yes, I got them. I captured the girl all I could."

The man with glasses stepped out from the shadows and reached for the camera, taking it out of the man's hands. He glanced through the pictures of a blue-haired woman on the digital camera. He saw the woman in different angles; side view, top view, a right angle, and the front view. He grinned at the last one of where the woman is in full view.

He said," Thank you for getting those pictures, Timber. I could have done it without you."

Timber bowed. "It was no problem. I wasn't an expert photographer for nothing. Anything for you, Claude Faustus."

Claude took a glance at the picture of the blue-haired woman one more time, and he said to himself," Ciel, you will be mine."

OoOo

Oh no, Claude's being creepy and about to pull a creeper. Ahhhhh! I won't make him appear til later chapters. So he will have to wait.

Claude: Darn it, woman. I want to be in the next.

Me: Shut up, Claude. I'm in control of this story. Like it or not. Don't make me lock you in a cage with angry gorilla demons.

Claude:...

Anywho, since today is my birthday, I decided to celebrate by posting a new chapter. (If you want to know how old I am, check my profile.) Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Ciel was standing outside of a bank known as 'Bank of Houndsworth', where Alois was currently working at. He never thought that Hannah was working there as well since she didn't appear to be the type of person to have a desk job. He thought that she would be a hairstylist or a manicurist judging by her clothing style. But his assumptions were proven wrong after Sebastian told him where she worked, much to his surprise. There he was waiting outside on the steps for the lavender-haired woman to come out through the front doors.

"Hey Ciel." A familiar voice greeted and made the bluenette jump.

Ciel turned to find Alois standing beside him on the steps. He greeted back, "Oh, hi Alois. How is it going?"

Alois grinned. "Just great. I've been talking to people and answering calls all day like usual. Right now, I'm on my lunch break. So what brings a pretty lady like you here?"

Ciel explained dully, "I'm here to take Sebastian's girlfriend out all day today since he is planning a surprise for Hannah on their fourth anniversary. He needed someone who will take her on a girl's day out, so I volunteered myself to do it. He even gave me the day off so that I won't have to worry about work."

Alois' grin changed into a frown at his best friend's explanation. He questioned, "Ciel, why did you volunteer? Isn't your goal right now to in Sebastian's heart?"

Ciel sighed. "I only did it because I want to pay him back for all he has done for me in the past twelve years. Yes, I am still trying to win Sebastian's heart. But I just learned some wisdom from someone at work."

"Oh? Who will that be?"

"I learned some wisdom for a co-worker named Grell Sutcliff. He's the vice president of the Funtom company", Ciel answered with a blank look on his face. "He told me that I should wait and see how the relationship will last between Sebastian and Hannah."

Alois crossed his arms. "What if it lasted longer? What are you going to do then, Ciel?"

Ciel replied," I guess I will have to suck it up and move on. Grell told me that if I really do love him, I should try to at least be happy for him. Putting myself in self-pity won't do any good."

The blond man shook his head in disappointment. "Ciel, I''m not liking what you just said. It sounds as though you're about ready to give up."

"I am not."

Alois argued, "Yes you are. You're already shrinking back on your goal."

"Hey, I'm just being considerate of Sebastian's feeling." Ciel argued back. "He has been helping me maintain my happiness, so I'm going to help maintain his. As long as he happy is all that matters to me."

"There you go again. You said it again", Alois stated and raised his arms up in frustration. "You know, you shouldn't doubt yourself when you're on a mission to win someone's heart. Have you forgotten the reason why you wished yourself to be a woman?"

Ciel shook his head. "No."

"Then tell me! Tell me why, Ciel!"

Ciel explained, "I wished myself to become a woman because I want to be with Sebastian."

"And?"

"I want to have a fresh start of capturing his heart."

"And?"

"I want to have a family again."

Alois looked at him in surprise before he asked, "You want to have a family? With him?"

Ciel nodded. "Yes, I want to be able to have a family again. Like an actual family." Then he looked down to hide his blush. "This may be awkward. Ever since I started my first period, I've been thinking about me being married and having children. I even asked myself this question of what would my baby look like if I had a child with Sebastian?"

Alois smirked. "Ohh I see. You want to have a family with Sebastian. I bet your children will look beautiful when they have a handsome father and a gorgeous mother. Plus, I'm betting that you would end up together with Sebastian once he finds out that Priscilla is actually Ciel."

"Alois, we don't know that for sure." Ciel looked at his best friend in annoyance. "Besides, he hasn't recognized me yet."

"I know, but he will find out eventually."

"Whatever." Then Ciel saw Hannah walk out the front doors. "I gotta go because Hannah just walked out."

"Okay, you have fun out there. I hope your girl's day out with Hannah doesn't turn out to be a disaster." With that, Alois walked away and left Ciel alone on the steps.

Hannah approached the bluenette, and she asked with a smile, "Alright, are you ready?"

Ciel turned to face her with a fake smile and replied, "Sure, I'm ready. Let's go."

OoOoOo

Ciel and Hannah decided to go to the mall to just hang out and do a little shopping. They went to a men's clothing store to find a present for Sebastian. There, Hannah was searching through the piles of dress shirts. She picked up a navy blue one and examined it with a skeptical expression, unsure whether to buy it or not.

She called to Ciel, "Priscilla, can you come over here?"

Ciel, who was searching through the aisle of suits, stopped what he was doing and went over to where the lavender-haired woman stood.

He asked, "Did you find anything?"

"I need your opinion." Hannah held out the navy blue dress shirt for Ciel to see. "Do you think Sebastian would love to wear something like this?"

Ciel placed his hand on his chin and think for a moment.

He thought, 'In the last twelve years, I have never seen Sebastian wear navy blue. Most of the time, he always wore either red or black. So he might not wear blue unless we did something to alter it.'

Ciel lowered his hand and he told Hannah, "You know, he may not wear blue because he always wore either red or black most of the time."

"That's true." Hannah agreed with a sad look. "Since he always wore those colors, I thought I should add a change in color."

Then Ciel suggested, "How about we alter it? We could add silver patterns to it if you like. Or we could add his name on the collar sewn in white."

Hannah's eyes brightened at the bluenette's ideas. "You know, I like your ideas. We could add black buttons as well as adding a white flower to it. Okay, I'm buying it. Thanks, Priscilla."

Ciel smiled. "You're welcome. I'm glad I could be of help."

After they purchased the shirt, they decided to go to an arts and crafts store. There, they had a tailor do the altercations on the shirt for them and the two women were satisfied with the result. The navy blue dress shirt has black buttons, a fake white rose attached to the pocket, a silver cat on the bottom right corner, and of course, Sebastian's name sewn on the collar. Ciel couldn't help but feel proud of himself for helping Hannah find a gift, despite the envy he still carried with him.

The two women decided to stop by the park, where Ciel used to go to hang out with Elizabeth and Alois. They sat down on the bench and enjoyed the scenery in front of them. There were laughing children running around the grass area with a couple sitting on a blanket not too far from them. Ciel then imagined himself having a picnic with his crush, a smile appearing on his face. He certainly can't wait to have a family of his own.

Hannah took a whiff of the fresh air and slowly let out a content sigh. She said, "Thank you for going shopping with me, Priscilla. I would have never found a good anniversary gift for Sebastian."

Ciel placed on a fake smile. "Oh, it was my pleasure."

Hannah gave the bluenette a blank look before she asked, "Just curious, how close are you with Sebastian?"

Ciel gave her a curious look. "Just close friends. Why?"

Hannah sighed in distress. "Oh, it was just that you know so much about him. You know something about him that I don't know."

"Like what?"

Hannah answered, "He likes cats, he likes his coffee black, and his favorite type of flower is a white rose."

Ciel shrugged. "So what? It doesn't mean I know EVERYTHING about him. Isn't that your job to know everything since you are his girlfriend?"

The lavender-haired woman nodded. "Even though we have been dating for four years now, I feel like he has not been telling me anything lately."

Ciel questioned, "What makes you think that?"

"Whenever he comes home from work, he just asks me how my day has been and talks about work. That's it. For a while he hasn't spoke to me about other things like his family and his friends. I feel as though he doesn't trust me anymore", Hannah explained, feeling sadness coming over her. "I noticed lately that he has been feeling down. He comes home tired and stressed like he had been thrown into a ringer."

"It might be that work has taken a toll on him." Ciel concluded. "He is the Funtom company president, therefore he has a lot of responsibility. He works very hard to make sure the company is in good shape. I don't think Sebastian distrusts you. He is just tired is all, right?"

Hannah nodded. "You're right. I'm probably just over thinking things." Then she glanced at her watch and stood up from the bench. "It's already 5:30. We better get going soon."

Ciel nodded and stood up as well. Before the two women would start walking, Ciel pulled out his cell phone and sent a text message to Alois, asking if he could come pick him up. About a minute later, he got a response saying, _'Sure, I can pick you up. See ya in a bit.'_

OoOo

By the time they arrived at the condo Sebastian shared with Hannah, Ciel couldn't help but look at the condo in awe after he saw how Victorian styled it was. He made a mental note to remember what Sebastian's condo looked like if he will ever get the chance to visit him. Besides, Ciel never been to his condo since they both had been busy with work and school.

Hannah turned to Ciel and asked," Do you have a ride home? If you want, I could call a taxi."

Ciel shook his head. "Don't worry, my friend is on his way to pick me up."

Hannah nodded and went up to the front door. Before she would open it, Sebastian was the first to open the door and pulled her into a hug.

He greeted," Happy 4th Anniversary, Hannah."

"Happy Anniversary." Hannah greeted back with a smile and hugged her boyfriend back.

They both laughed happily as they continued embracing each other, much to Ciel's discomfort. Ciel decided that he had enough of watching the two lovebirds display such affection towards each other and just leave.

Before he would leave, he heard Sebastian call out to him, "Priscilla, wait."

Ciel turned around to find Sebastian walking towards him, and he felt his heart beating faster with every step the raven took. When Sebastian got to where Ciel stood, he placed a hand on the bluenette's shoulder and flashed Ciel his genuine smile.

He said, "Thank you for taking Hannah out today. I knew I could count on you to distract her while I prepare our anniversary dinner. Thank you. Please, get home safe."

With that, he turned back to his condo and left Ciel alone with his thoughts.

He thought, 'So this how it feels to watch someone you care about going for someone who captured his attention. Maybe I won't be able to get a chance to capture his heart like I planned to. What if it lasts forever?'

That thought made tears appear at the corners of his eyes. He quickly wiped them away before he mentally scolded himself.

He thought, 'Now is not the time to cry. Stupid hormones.'

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of a car honking behind him. He turned to find Alois pulling his green corvette along the sidewalk in front of the condo. Ciel quickly made his way over to the car and climbed into the passenger seat. As soon as he closed his car door, Alois slowly pulled away from the sidewalk and onto the road.

Alosi asked, "How did it go?"

Ciel let out sniffle and replied," It was okay."

Alois hummed in return and decided not to question anymore after he saw how sad Ciel was at the moment.

OoOoOo

Next day, Ciel came to work tired and sluggish like he didn't get any sleep last night. Of course, he didn't sleep because he had spent most of last night crying. He felt as though his heart had been ripped into two. When he arrived at his current work station, he saw everyone working like they were supposed to and that was all he needed to see. He sat down at his desk and placed his head down on it, closing his eyes. He opened his eyes when he heard the door being opened, and he looked up to see Sebastian entering the room with a smile on his face.

He greeted, "Good morning. How is everyone doing?"

Everyone except Ciel greeted back with responses of 'Great', 'fine', and 'awesome.' Sebastian came by Ciel's desk and found his secretary slowly falling asleep on it. Sebastian gently tapped the bluenette's shoulder to wake him up and earned a feminine yawn as the small body slowly lifted itself off the desk.

Sebastian asked Ciel, "How are you today, Priscilla?"

Ciel rubbed his eyes for a moment before he replied, "I'm doing okay... just tired."

Sebastian chuckled. "I guess I worked you a little too hard yesterday, eh? Maybe a cup of coffee will help you."

Finny ran up to the Sebastian, and he announced, "Sebastian, there's someone who needs to talk to you."

Sebastian sighed. "Send whoever that person is in."

Finny nodded and went to fetch the person. He came back with an overweight man with round glasses, side swept hair, and a brown suit.

Sebastian looked at the man and greeted, "Good morning, Baron Kelvin. What is it you need to speak to me about?"

Baron Kelvin replied, "I would like to speak to you about the proposals my department and I came up with."

"Sure. Let's talk in my office." Then Sebastian turned to Ciel and handed him a couple bills. "Priscilla, could you go down to the cafe and bring us a tray of coffee?"

Ciel took the bills out of his boss' hand and stood up from his desk. "I'm on my way."

With that, he left the room to go down to the cafe. As the two men watched the bluenette leave the room, Baron Kelvin couldn't help but notice how attractive the woman looked.

He questioned with curiosity, "Who is that?"

Sebastian proudly answered, "That is my new secretary, Priscilla Midford. She took over that position since my previous one quit. She is the most hard working secretary I've had so far. She is a very organized person, and she could finish her work in a couple hours. Plus, she is quick to solve a problem."

Baron Kelvin hummed in interest, and he thought about the 'perfect' qualities of the woman.

He thought, 'This should be interesting.'

OoOoOo

Hold your fire! I'm sorry I took so long. I just got back to school, so I might have more work to do. I took a long time to update because my editor a.k.a my wondertwin has been taking her time looking over my stuff and making sure the story is one of the finest quality. Most of you would correct me by saying, "Beta." Since I know my editor so I'm just going to call her my editor. The next chapter(s) will just be a filler, so don't throw rocks at me please. (**puts up a shield) **But I bet you would enjoy this one. Watch how protective Sebastian would be over his secretary.


	10. Chapter 10

A week has passed and Ciel was still feeling blue about the relationship between Sebastian and Hannah. Every time the man passed by his desk, he had to put on a fake smile to hide his sadness. Ciel didn't want a certain man to know that he had been feeling down lately, and he didn't want to burden Sebastian more than he had before.

There he was entering the work room with a tired look on his face. As he made his way over to his desk, he saw a bouquet of flowers sitting on his desk. He picked up the bouquet to see that it consists of daisies and lilies. Then he noticed that there is a card sticking out of his mailbox. He pulled out the card and read it quietly to himself. The card says:

_To the most beautiful person,_

_I hope those flowers help brighten up your mood. Your bright, shiny face reminds me of the morning sun. Your eyes are blue as the ocean. You are as graceful as a dove. _

_You will be expecting a call soon._

_Sincerely, your secret admirer_

Ciel could feel himself blush at the content of the card. This was the first time he ever received flowers as well as a love card from someone. Back when he was a teenager, he hardly got anything on the holidays including valentine's day. The only person who paid most attention to him was Sebastian. Ciel let a small smile on his face as he remembered all the nice things Sebastian did for him on the holidays.

Sebastian, who had just entered the office, noticed all the flowers that were sitting on his secretary's desk. He smirked at the sight of his secretary blushing at the card's contents, and he teased, "My my, someone has an admirer."

Ciel quickly put the card away as soon as he heard his crush talking. He stammered, "I... ummm... I didn't expect that at all, really. Receiving flowers from someone you don't know."

"That's why it's called a _secret_ admirer." Sebastian winked. "I wonder what you did to capture another man's attention."

Ciel shook his head as he took a seat on his desk chair.

About an hour later, the phone started to ring and Ciel picked it up.

He answered, "Hello."

"Hello, most beautiful person", a man's voice replied in a sappy way.

Ciel paled at the sound of that voice, and he recognized that voice as the man from last week.

He said, "Baron Kelvin, I didn't expect to receive a call from you. How can I help you?"

Kelvin giggled, much to the bluenette's discomfort. "I don't need any help. I'm just calling to see if you liked the flowers I left for you on your desk."

"Oh, they're... lovely.." Ciel replied awkwardly, wanting to hang up the phone.

"I'm glad to hear it. Say, do you want to go have coffee with me sometime?"

Ciel could feel himself shivering. "Umm... I'm sorry. I'm really busy right now."

"How about-"

Ciel interrupted, "Okay, thank you for the flowers. Bye."

Ciel immediately slammed the phone back on its holder. He let out a sigh of relief and proceeded to work. Sebastian walked out of his office and went towards his secretary's desk.

He asked, "Who was that?"

"That was Baron Kelvin." Ciel answered. "He decided to reveal that he is my _secret_ admirer."

Sebastian's eyebrows rose. "Hmm... that's odd. I thought he would never have any romantic fantasies after he and his wife got a divorce six months ago."

A surprised Ciel asked, "How did he ended up getting a divorce?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I have no idea, but I did hear rumors that he was harassing some girl at the local gym he goes too. Who knows. It's complicated." Then he went back to being professional. "Let's get to work, shall we?"

Ciel nodded in agreement and went back to work.

After three hours of working, Ciel began to feel a cramp in his lower abdomen. He already knew what was going on the moment he felt the sharp pain.

He thought, 'Damn it, this sucks being girl.'

Ciel grabbed his purse and quickly dug through it. He mentally cursed himself when he realized that he forgot to pack his feminine pads and tampons. He let out a sigh at the thought of having to ask another female for either a pad or a tampon. Besides, the only other female in the work room was Meirin. He rose out of his chair and walked up to the magenta-haired woman's station.

He asked her, "Meirin, may I ask you for a favor?"

Meirin turned in her chair around, so that she was facing the bluenette.

She asked back, "What is it, Priscilla?"

Ciel looked around to make sure no one is present before he whispered in her ear, "Do you by any chance have any pads or tampons? I think I could be on my time of the month right now."

Meirin's face turned red as her hair, and she stammered, "Ummm... I... you see..."

A gruff voice interrupted, "What's going on here, ladies?"

The two women turned their heads to see Bard walking up to Meirin's desk with Finny following close behind him. Ciel displayed an annoyed look on his face at the sight, and he could already feel his mood turning foul due to his hormones. He closed his hands to form fists, and he was already feeling he was about ready to explode.

Finny took notice of this, and then he asked curiously, "Are you feeling okay, Priscilla?"

Bard and Meirin glanced at Ciel with curious looks, much to his discomfort. Ciel ran his hand through his long hair in irritation.

He shouted, "FORGET IT!"

With that, he stormed out of the room and left everyone in confusion. Sebastian walked out of his office soon after his secretary left, and he glanced at the rest of his staff.

He questioned them, "What just happened here?"

Finny shrugged in response.

Bard scratched the back of his head before he said, "I don't know, Sebastian. Priscilla seems to be rather moody today. She was calm for a minute and next she screamed out in anger. She looked to be in pain. I don't know what's going on with her."

Fortunately, Sebastian already knew what was going on with his secretary as soon as Bard explained to him.

He placed on a calm smile, and he told everyone, "I'll be right back."

Sebastian left the work room to find his secretary.

OoOo

Meanwhile, Ciel was sitting on a bench near the restrooms. He had tears appearing in his eyes at the memory of what happened not too long ago. He once again made a scene in the workroom like he did before.

He thought, 'What's wrong with me? I screwed up... again. All I did was ask if she had pads or tampons, but no, she had to stutter and get the guys' attention. Oh well, looks like I will have to use toilet paper.'

He looked up when he heard a pair of feet heading towards him. His heart beat quickened at the sight of his crush walking towards him at a gentle pace with a calm smile on his handsome face. When Sebastian finally came close to where his secretary was sitting, he pulled out a quarter from his pocket.

He said, "Here's a quarter. Get yourself whatever you need and come back to the office. Alright?"

Ciel took the quarter from the raven's hand and he replied, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now I must be getting back to work." The raven turned on his heel to walk away.

After five steps, Ciel quickly called out, "Wait! Why?"

"Why what?" Sebastian stopped.

"Why would you do this? I mean it's kind of a womanly matter."

Sebastian turned to glance at Ciel with a kind smile, and he replied, "It's because I care about you along the rest of my employees. It's my responsibility to make sure my employees are okay, no matter what situation." Then he let out a chuckle. "Even if it is a female thing, I will still try. Didn't I tell you that my mother's a nurse?"

Ciel mentally slapped himself and let out a small laugh. "Right. How could I forget? You already know about what women go through."

"Precisely. Now you better take care of that 'problem' before it gets worse." With that, Sebastian walked away.

Ciel quickly stood up and rushed to the nearest bathroom. There, he inserted a quarter into one of those machines and got what he needed. By the time he left the restroom, he couldn't help but feel more comfortable. Though he was already getting cramps, he still felt better. He began to make his way to the office with a small smile.

Little did he know, someone was watching him from behind a tall, fake plant.

OoOo

The next day, Ciel arrived at work to find a gift basket full of sweets on his desk. He picked up the card to see that it was from Baron Kelvin. He placed the gift basket under his desk and decided to savor the sweets later. Before he got set to work, his phone rang.

He picked up the phone from the receiver and greeted, "Hello."

"Hello sweet heart", Baron greeted back. "Did you like the gift basket I bought you?"

"Oh umm... yes, thank you." Ciel could feel himself blush. "But you don't have to buy me gifts, you know."

"Oh, but I want to. You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

"Thank you. I must be getting to work now."

"Okay. But I something to ask you."

"Okay."

"Will you go to the movies with me?"

Ciel stiffened and mentally screamed, 'Is this guy nuts?'

Then he politely responded, "I'm sorry I can't. I have so much work to do."

"But-"

"Good bye." Ciel quickly slammed the phone back on it's holder.

He thought, 'What was that all about? He left me a gift basket and then asked me out on a date! Why do I get the feeling that something bad is coming up?'

Bard walked by and greeted, "Hey Priscilla, how are you?" Then he noticed Ciel's tense posture. "Are you okay?"

Ciel took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He responded, "I'm fine. I just received a strange call from Baron Kelvin asking me if I like the gift basket he brought me, and then he asked me out on a date out of the blue."

Bard's eyebrows rose at his last statement. "Funny, I thought he would never fall for anyone again after his wife kicked him out." Then he played with toothpick with his teeth. "This is strange. Better report this to Sebastian in case he tries anything funny."

Bard walked off, leaving Ciel to think.

After hours of working, Ciel decided to take a break. He grabbed his purse and told his coworkers that he will be on his break before he left the room. Down at the cafe, Ciel was sitting at a table by himself, eating a salad he ordered. While he ate in silence, he saw a redhead sitting down at the table next to him.

Grell greeted, "My isn't this a good day. So how are you today, Princess?"

"Fine." Ciel dully replied.

"It's nice to have a break after working hard for hours." Grell stated. "So what's happening with you?"

Ciel sighed. "I got a strange call from Baron Kelvin asking me if I liked the gift basket he gave me, and then he asked me if I want to on a date with him. He just said it out of the blue."

Grell hummed in interest. "Interesting. I thought he would never fall in love again after his wife kicked him out."

"That's what Bard said too."

"Well, I keep an eye on him if I were you." Grell advised. "If he ever decides to give you a hard time, just call me and I'll deal with him for you."

He made punching motions as he said this. "I'll be like 'whoop', 'pow', and 'hi yah.'"

Ciel let out a small laugh. "Thank you for your concern. But I think I could handle him himself."

"Alright. But still, call me if he causes you any trouble." Grell leaned back in his chair. "Anything to protect my dear little sister."

Ciel shook his head as he laughed some more.

OoOo

By the time Ciel arrived back at the work room, he saw a man with long silver hair talking to Sebastian. The silver-haired man had on a black suit with a silver tie that has black skulls on it. His long hair was put in a low ponytail and his bangs were covering his eyes, making him look like a sheepdog. The only physical trait that freaked out Ciel the most was the creepy smile he had on. Sebastian took notice of his presence and guided the silver-haired man over to where his secretary stood.

Sebastian called, "Priscilla, I would like to introduce you to someone." He gestured to the man. "This is the current owner of the Funtom company, Alex Undertaker. He took over this company after the previous one died in a car accident."

"How do you do?" The silver-haired man replied, taking hold of the bluenette's hand. "Please, call me Undertaker."

Ciel responded politely, "Nice to meet you, Sir."

Sebastian told Undertaker, "This is my secretary, Priscilla Midford. She is one the most hard working employees I've ever had. She's fast, organized, and can help solve any problem."

"That's good. I hear that she is better than Paula", Undertaker commented, releasing Ciel's hand. "Now I want to see if she could give me a first-rate laugh."

Ciel placed on a confused look. "Eh?"

"Come on, tell me a joke." Undertaker encouraged. "It best be a good one too."

"Umm... okay.."

Ciel took the time to think of a good joke. The problem was that he was never very good at telling jokes and was only good at telling sassy remarks. He took one glance at Sebastian, who was giving him an encouraging smile.

He thought, 'Might as well combine jokes with sassy remarks.'

He started, "Knock knock."

"Who's there?" Undertaker grinned.

"How do you like your eggs."

"How do you like your eggs who?"

"I prefer to keep my eggs unfertilized, you pervert."

In a moment, Undertaker placed his hands over his mouth and tried to conceal his laughter. Soon, he busted out laughing like a madman, causing everyone in the room to stare at him.

He wiped the tear away from his eye, and he said, "Ohh, that's a good one. Looks like you have a sassy one here, Sebastian." He continued laughing some more. "That's good. 'I prefer to keep my eggs unfertilized.' I didn't see that coming."

Ciel sweat dropped at this, and he thought, 'Why do I suddenly get the feeling that I've seen this guy before?'

The man's laughter soon died down before taking in deep breaths. Undertaker turned to Sebastian, and he asked, "May I speak with your secretary in private?"

"Okay. Just make it quick." Sebastian nodded before making his leave.

Undertaker turned his attention towards Ciel. "Come along, we'll chat outside."

Ciel followed the man outside of the room and closed the door behind him. Undertaker looked around to see if they were any passerbys. When he saw that there was no one out in the hallway except them, he began their private conversation.

Undertaker stated, "I know what you did, Child."

"What?" Ciel asked in confusion.

"Ciel, I know what you did", Undertaker pointed out. "You wished yourself to be a woman, so that you could be with Sebastian."

Ciel gaped in shock at this. He thought, 'How did he know?'

As if the man was reading his mind, he said, "There are many things you don't know about me. Did you know that I use to babysit you all the time back when your father was alive? That your father ordered me to look out for you? That I've been living next door to you at the apartment building you are currently living in?"

In response, Ciel's face showed a look of fear and confusion.

He thought, 'How could I forget that he use to babysat me? Heck, he looked a lot different back when my father was around. I have no idea that my father told him to look after me. I guess I could give him more credit for being a good father. Seriously? Undertaker lived next door to me? I didn't know that.'

Undertaker grinned at the man-turned-woman's expression. "Don't worry, I won't tell a single soul about this. After all, I've always thought of you as my nephew. "

Ciel finally spoke, "How did you know that it's me? I looked more different than my male self."

Undertaker explained, "I've known for a long time, and I could tell by looking at your face. To me, you're not that hard to figure out. Also, I heard you made that wish."

"You didn't just-"

"No, I did not spy on you." The silverette interrupted him as if he read his mind. "That would be immodest of me if I did. Plus, your father would kill me."

Ciel sighed. "Everything you said makes sense. But there's one question. If you could recognize me, then how come Sebastian couldn't?"

Undertaker placed his hand on his chin. "Let's see here. All his life, he has always known you as a male. Correct?" Ciel nodded. "It could be that he just couldn't picture as a female, let alone think that you would wish yourself to be a woman. I hope that makes sense to you."

"Yeah, you're right." Ciel agreed sadly. "Maybe he has never pictured nor thought me as a woman. Perhaps, I will have to drop hints in letting him know my identity."

Undertaker placed a hand on the bluenette's shoulder, and he said, "Don't worry, he will figure out eventually. Good luck."

After he said that, he walked away from the scene, leaving Ciel with his thoughts. Sebastian came out of the work room to find his secretary in a state of uncertainty.

He questioned, "Are you alright, Priscilla?"

He placed his warm hand on his secretary's shoulder, which snapped Ciel out of his thoughts.

Ciel glanced up at Sebastian with a calm face. He replied, "I'm fine", as he quickly shrug the raven's hand off and made his way back to the work room.

Sebastian looked at Ciel's retreating form suspiciously before following the blue-haired woman in pursuit.

OoOo

A month had gone by and Ciel's stalker had been worse each day. Baron went from frequent calls to frequent visits to the company president' department. Ciel kept getting asked the same questions over and over again.

"_Will you go out with me?"_

"_Would you like to have lunch with me?"_

"_Would you like to come to my house?"_

These questions were repeated over and over again in his head like a broken record. To make matters worse, the gifts kept piling up. Everyday he saw flowers and goodies piled high around his work area with cards that talk about how _beautiful_ he was. He wanted so badly to report this to Sebastian, but his pride won't let him. He decided to handle the situation himself since day one. He won't give up this fight. He may be a woman, but that doesn't mean he can't put up a fight.

Currently, Ciel was filing papers away into his filing cabinet. Then the phone rang, much to Ciel's dismay. Ciel hesitantly picked up the phone, hoping that it wasn't his stalker.

He held the phone up to his ear and greeted, "H-hello?"

"Hello Ciel. This is Joker", the man replied from the other end.

Ciel let out a sigh in relief. "Oh hi Joker. How are you?"

Joker replied, "I'm fine. Hey, are you okay? You sound as though you just saw a ghost."

Ciel put on a fake smile. "It was nothing. I just had too much coffee."

Joker chuckled. "This is what happens when you work too hard."

"How can I help you?"

"I have an idea set and I want to know what day Sebastian is available."

"Let's see..." Ciel glanced over at the calender. "... he will be available next Wednesday. Does that sound alright?"

"Of course. Next Wednesday it is. Thank you, Priscilla."

"You're welcome. Bye." Ciel hung up the phone.

Ciel couldn't help but feel relieved that the call was from someone else instead of a certain someone. Sebastian came out of his office a few seconds later and came up to his secretary's desk with a serious look.

He asked, "Who was that you spoke to on the phone?"

Ciel answered, "That was Joker and he wanted me to arrange a day he can meet with you. I put it on a Wednesday of next week if that's okay."

Sebastian's face went from serious to relax, and he responded, "That's alright. Sure, I can meet with Joker next Wednesday. I bet he has another brilliant idea coming up. Priscilla, will you do a quick favor and get me a cup of coffee?"

"Sure."

"Along the way, please be careful."

Ciel grinned. "I will."

Ever since Baron had been dropping by frequently to the company president's department, Sebastian had been feeling suspicious. He noticed frantic Ciel had been lately whenever he answers the phone or run errands. While Ciel ran errands, Sebastian always expected to run into him. But lately he hadn't. Sebastian didn't know why until he saw Ciel taking the emergency exit stairs to get anywhere. This made him feel more suspicious. He had to remember to keep an eye on Baron.

While Ciel was heading towards a nearby break room to fetch his boss' coffee, he began to wonder whether he should tell him or not about his stalker. Sebastian had already figured it out that Baron was stalking his secretary, yet he hasn't done anything yet. Ciel assumed that Sebastian was just waiting for him to spill. That means that Sebastian trusted Ciel enough to handle the situation alone unless things got out of hand.

Ciel almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a familiar voice calling out to him, "Ptiscilla~! My dearest Priscilla~!"

He muttered, "Oh no."

He turned to find Baron practically jogging up to him. He stopped to catch his breath before he leaned against the wall, gazing at the blue-haired woman flirtatiously. Ciel couldn't help but feel more creeped out by this.

He greeted, "Oh... hi Baron... how nice..."

Baron flirted. "You look radiant today."

"Yes, I've noticed."

"Say, will you go on a date with me?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? No."

"Come on, you will have a great time."

"I have other things to do."

"Like what?"

Ciel's eye twitched, and he thought, 'Trying to win Sebastian's heart.'

Before Ciel would respond to his stalker's question, a flamboyant redhead appeared out of nowhere.

"Priscilla~!" Grell called cheerfully and pulled the blue-haired woman into a hug. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you."

Ciel sighed in relief at this, being thankful that the vice president's intervention.

Then he said, "Let's get a cup of coffee, shall we? We have so much work to do today and we don't need for such distractions", giving Baron a warning glare.

Baron placed on a confused look in response.

Quickly, Grell dragged Ciel away from the scene. As the two were walking, Grell whispered, "Good thing I got to you in time, or else you will be saying 'yes' to go on a date with Baron."

"Thanks for the save back there, Grell. I owe you." Ciel whispered back.

"Anything for my dear little sister."

"Just what are you two whispering about", asked a deep manly voice.

Ciel and Grell looked up to find Will staring at them with a stern expression.

Grell was the first to respond. "William dear, it appears Priscilla has a stalker problem. He keeps calling her, visiting her, and asking her out. No matter how many times she said no, Baron just kept coming."

Will turned his attention to Ciel. "Is all that true?"

Ciel sighed and confessed. "Yes, all of that is true. I thought I could handle it myself, but things got out of hand. I will tell Sebastian about this."

Will suggested, "Before you do that, we must report this to the human resources first. Ashe will help. Now if you just follow me, I will lead you to the place where you find a solution to your stalker problem."

OoOo

Meanwhile, Sebastian was sitting at his desk doing some paperwork when he heard voices outside his office. He could that the high pitched voice belonged to Finny as he was talking to someone. He rose out of his chair and quietly crept up to the door. He opened it a crack to see what was going on. He watched as Finny spoke to the man he grew suspicious of.

Finny told Baron, "Sir, you really need to leave her alone. Seriously, I mean it."

"She hasn't given me her true answer", Baron defended. "I really need to know if she's going to go out with me."

"She already declined your offer many time already. Just give it up."

"I have to keep trying no matter what."

"She wouldn't want to date a man who is in his fifties. She's twenty-two and too young for you."

"Age is just a number."

"Still, she's too young."

"I'm leaving. When you see her, tell her I am waiting for her answer."

After Baron said that, he walked out of the room and left behind a fuming Finny.

Sebastian closed the door as soon as the conversation is over. He took the time to let the information he received throughout his observations. According to what Finny said, Baron had been making those frequent visits just to ask Ciel out on a date. This proved Sebastian's suspicions to be true.

The raven muttered, 'So that's what the frequent visits are for. I better stay on watch in case he tries anything funny.'

OoOo

Grell and Ciel followed Will to the human resource department, which was on the 28th floor. Will came up to front desk and spoke to the front desk lady, "Hello, may I speak with Ashe Landers?"

The lady glanced over at her shoulder and turned back to Will. "Sure, he's here right now. Go ahead."

"Thank you."

Will headed over to Ashe's office with Ciel and Grell trailing behind. He knocked on the door before he received a 'come in' from the person on the other side. He opened the door and allowed his two coworkers to go in first before closing the door behind him. Ciel looked around to find that the white office was decorated with silver vases, pictures, and college degrees. There was a mahogany desk with two plush chairs in front of it. What surprised him the most was that the man, who he assumed was Ashe, was wearing almost all white himself. Ashe had white hair, purple eyes, and porcelain skin. He sported a white suit with a purple dress shirt and white tie.

Ashe instructed, "Have a seat."

Ciel and Grell sat down in the chairs in front of the desk while Will just stood there.

Ashe placed his hands on his desk and asked, "How may I help you today?"

Will explained, "There is a problem that has been going on for a month. Baron Kelvin, the manager of receiving, has been harassing Priscilla by making calls, frequent visits, and even tried asking her out."

Ashe nodded. "Is that so? You know, I've just been getting complaints from all the other employees from the company president's department about this all month." Then he got on his computer and pulled out reports. "They reported that Baron Kelvin has been bothering Priscilla by flirting, which he should have already know that it's against the rules. He had already got suspended four times this month."

"Four times?" Will questioned.

Grell mumbled, "Geez, the man really is desperate."

Ashe stated, "Yes, he got suspension four times. If he keeps that up, he will get fired for sure." Then he turned his attention to Ciel. "Now, would you mind telling me how this started? By the way, my name is Ashe Landers, and I'm the human resource manager."

Ciel started, "I'm Priscilla Midford, and I'm the company president's secretary. Well, it started out like this..."

Ciel explained everything that happened throughout those weeks, including all the gifts and cards. Ashe listened carefully while writing everything Ciel said on a notepad. By the time Ciel finished explaining, Ashe put his notepad away and typed away on his computer.

He said, "That's all the information I needed. Now I will send Sebastian Michaelis an email, so that he will know what's up." Then he stood up from his desk chair. "It's nice talking to you, Priscilla. I hope everything turns out alright. Have a wonderful day."

Ciel replied, "Thanks, you too."

Ciel got up from his chair and went out the door, followed by Will and Grell.

Grell said, "See, Ashe can help you with anything. Now you will have to wait and see how Sebby will react." He added a giggle at the end of his sentence.

Will sighed. "At least that's over with. Let's hope Mr. Michaelis will do something about that pest."

"Ohh Will, you're so serious~!" Grell cooed. "But I like it~!"

Ciel almost gagged at the sight, thinking, 'Get a room.'

Meanwhile...

Sebastian was typing away on his computer when he heard a _ding_ sound. He assumed that this meant that he had just received an email. He temporarily closed the document he was working on and logged onto his email account. He scrolled down to find an email from the human resource manager.

He thought, 'I wonder what Ashe has to report.'

He opened up the email and took the time to read it's contents. As he was reading, his teeth were grinding together furiously and his hands were curling into fists. At the end of the letter, his mood went from calm to rage.

He muttered, "Just as I thought. I knew Baron was up to something no good."

Sebastian stood up from his chair and walked around his large desk to get to the exit. After doing so, he glanced around the room to search for a certain blue-haired woman. But the bluenette was nowhere to be found. Then he heard the phone ringing from his secretary's desk. He glanced around the room to make sure no one was watching before he made his move towards the small desk to find out who was calling. He checked the caller ID and narrowed his eyes at the number he recognized._ Baron._

He picked up the phone and greeted, "Hello."

"Hello, Priscilla. Did you have a wonderful day? I hope we could meet each other at the bar tonight. We will have a wonder time", Baron greeted back on the phone, causing a pair of crimson eyes to widen in surprise. "Then maybe we could spend the night at my house. Would that sound fun? Priscilla?"

Sebastian cleared his throat. "Actually, this is Sebastian Michaelis."

He listened intently as the man gulped audibly on the other end.

Baron stammered, "Oh... hello... Mr. Michaelis... I..."

"Would you please come to my office NOW!"

"O...o...on my way.." Baron quickly hung up as soon as he heard the raven's demand.

Sebastian hung up as well and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

He thought, 'Priscilla, why didn't you say something?'

OoOoOo

Ciel arrived back at the work room with a cup of coffee in his hand. He felt more relieved after he reported the harassment to Ashe Landers. It felt like he had the weight lifted off his shoulders. Just as he was about the open the doors to his boss' office, he stopped himself when he heard voices coming from the other side. He carefully opened the door a crack to see what was going on.

Baron was standing in front of the large desk with Sebastian giving him a hard stare from across.

Baron began speaking, "Your hair looks nice in this light-"

Sebastian cut him off, "Cut the crap, Kelvin! I know what you have been doing."

The chubby man shut himself up at his words; he knew he was going to be in deep trouble.

Sebastian continued, "You have been harassing my secretary for a month now, and you have taken it way too far. You kept calling her, visiting her, and asking her out. No matter how many times she said no, you just kept doing that. Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you've been causing her lately?"

Baron shrugged in response. "Well..."

Sebastian lectured, "You made her lose her concentration in her work because of that. I've noticed lately that she has been taking different routes whenever she runs errands for me. I know this because whenever she does something for me, we usually run into each other along the way. But we haven't lately because I noticed that she was taking the fire exit stairs to get to where she needed to be. I'm assuming that it was to avoid you. Also, I noticed that she has been feeling frantic whenever she answers the phone. Whether it's you or anyone else, she hesitates to answer the phone. The whole harassment thing has made her feel afraid, and I want this to end. You didn't do this when Paula was here. Now tell me, why are you doing this?"

Silence enveloped the room. Baron could feel sweat appearing on his forehead as he gazed at a pair of angry red orbs. He looked down at his hands and twiddled with his thumbs as if they're suddenly interesting.

When Sebastian felt that he wasn't getting a response, he told the man, "Well then, I'm going to report this to your boss. You might want to pack your things because this day might be your last day of working here. You are dismissed!"

Baron looked down in shame and made his way towards the door. Ciel, who was watching the whole scene, quickly rushed to his desk and pretended to work. He glanced his eyes over his desk as his stalker slowly walked out of the room. When Baron was out of the room, Ciel slowly rose up from his seat and went for his boss' office.

Sebastian took notice of his presence and called, "Priscilla, would you please come to my office. I would like to have a word with you."

Ciel placed the cups of coffee down on the desk and turned to close the door behind him. He then took a seat in the plush chair across from his boss and waited patiently for his crush to say something.

Sebastian spoke, "Priscilla, I would like to speak to you about the Kelvin incident. First, I want to ask you this one question. Why didn't you tell me that you were being harassed?"

Ciel placed on a sad look, and he answered, "I thought I could handle this myself. I didn't want to be a burden to you since you have a lot of work piling up."

"If I've known, then I would've just put aside some work to deal with the issue." The raven added. "It is my responsibility to protect you and make sure that you are safe."

Ciel argued, "I just want to show that just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm weak."

Sebastian smiled at his last statement. "I know, and I respect that. But still, you should have told me. Oh well, what's done is done." Then he stood up from his chair and walked around his desk to get to his secretary. "Next time you run into a serious problem like harassment, please let me know and I will take care of it. Did anyone else know of this?"

Ciel nodded. "Will and Grell know about it. They kindly took me down the human resources, and I reported the harassment to Ashe Landers."

"Good. Glad you did that." Sebastian looked at the clock on his desk. "My, it is almost time for us to go."

Ciel glanced at the clock as well. "Well, what do you know."

Sebastian then began to stretch his body. "We better get going soon before traffic gets bad. Oh, would you like me to walk you home? Just to be safe."

Ciel shook his head. "No thank you. I think I could handle myself. But you could walk me out of the building."

"Fair enough."

Sebastian and Ciel continued to talk as they made their leave. As promised, Sebastian escorted Ciel out of the building to the streets.

The raven said, "I will see you tomorrow, Priscilla. It has been great talking to you."

"It was nice talking to you too." Ciel replied. "Thank you for helping me."

"It was my pleasure. Well, I shall see you tomorrow morning."

"See you later."

The two went their separate ways. Ciel couldn't help but smile as he quietly walked home.

He thought, 'I might getting closer to him than I thought. I just hope things go well.'

OoOo

Done! That took me long. I apologize. School has been draining me lately, so I haven't had time to work on the story. I hope you enjoyed this filler. Next one will be interesting. Now I'm tired... and hungry... (passes out).


	11. Chapter 11

A few days had passed since the Kelvin incident. Ciel was thrilled after he found out that Baron Kelvin got fired for harassment not too long after his conversation with Sebastian. This meant that Ciel will no longer have to deal with sappy calls, frequent visits, and cheesy pick-up lines. Ciel could never be more happy. He felt as though he was finally free from Kelvin's clutches.

When Ciel arrived at work, he saw that everyone was working like they were supposed to. Meirin was typing away on the computer with Tanaka supervising her, Bard was working with the copy machine, and Finny was putting away files into the file cabinet. Ciel sat down at his desk and got to work. He was most definitely glad Kelvin got fired. Then Sebastian came walking through the door with a handsome smile on his face.

He greeted his employees, "Good morning everyone. How are you?"

Meirin responded, "Great."

"Never better." Finny jumped in.

Bard said, "Good as ever."

"Ho ho ho." Tanaka said his catchphrase.

Sebastian said, "I see you guys are doing well. Oh, I have great news." His last statement caught everyone's attention.

Meirin asked, "What is it, Sebastian?"

The raven announced, "I found out this morning that the Funtom Company is now the number one toy company of all England. Good work, everyone. We finally made it to the top! To celebrate, we will go to karaoke bar tonight."

Everyone except Ciel cheered in joy at the news. Bard, Meirin, and Finny wrapped their arms around each other, and they jumped up and down joyfully.

Finny cheered. "Yay, we finally made it to the top!"

"I know, right." Meirin responded.

"Let's sing!" Bard suggested.

The trio sang, "We are the champions" as they did their victory dance on the table. While they were doing that, Sebastian made his way over to Ciel's desk.

He greeted his secretary, "Hello Priscilla. How are you doing today?"

Ciel looked up at his boss and replied, "I'm doing fine."

"That's good." Sebastian smiled more. "So how does it feel to be free of your stalker?"

Ciel laughed. "Wonderful, actually. I'm glad he got fired."

Sebastian stated, "I knew that it was going to come to this. Harassing the company president's secretary was a huge mistake on his part."

"Especially when she works for someone like you."

"Exactly."

The two laughed for a moment until it died down. Sebastian's face got softer before he started speaking again.

Sebastian asked, "Priscilla, you don't have a car, right?"

Ciel gave his boss a curious look. "No, I don't. Why?"

"Since we are going to a karaoke bar tonight, I thought I should give you a ride." The raven offered. "The Karaoke bar is farther away from where you live, right?"

Ciel nodded. "I guess so. What time are you coming to pick me up?"

Sebastian smiled. "I will pick you up at six o'clock. Okay?"

"Alright."

"Good."

Sebastian was about to walk away when he realized he forgot to mention something. He turned back to Ciel. "By the way, Hannah will be coming along with us tonight as well."

Ciel fumed at the mentioning of the lavender-haired woman's name in his presence.

He thought, 'Great, just what I need.'

Then Ciel thought of something. He called, "Sebastian, wait!"

Sebastian asked, "Yes?"

"Do you mind if I bring any friends?"

Sebastian smiled. "Of course. You know what people say: the more, the merrier. Are you by any chance meeting with any of your friends today? I've been aware that you've been hanging out with your friends at different places."

Ciel thought about it for a moment. He hadn't told Elizabeth and Alois about the event yet since it was so sudden. But he knew they would come with him since he needed someone to help pull himself together when it comes to Sebastian. Boy, Ciel was already aware that he gets flustered whenever Sebastian was near him.

Ciel told his boss, "Yes, I will be meeting with Elizabeth today after work. We will be meeting at Alois' apartment since that is where we usually hang out."

Sebastian nodded. "Great, I shall see you at six o'clock."

As soon as he walked away, Ciel put his head down on his desk. He didn't tell Sebastian that he lived with Alois at their apartment since Sebastian knew that Ciel Phantomhive lived there. In order to convince him that 'Priscilla' was a different person, Ciel had to lie to his boss by saying that he lived with Elizabeth at the mansion. Elizabeth, being an understanding person she was, said that it was okay for Ciel to lie that he lived with her until Sebastian will figure out that 'Priscilla' was actually Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel sighed in despair and took out his cell phone. He sent text messages to Elizabeth and Alois to let them know that he will be going to a karaoke bar this evening. In a few minutes, he received replies that said that his friends will come along with him this evening, much to his relief. He leaned back against his chair and stared up at the ceiling.

He thought, 'This is going to be a long night.'

OoOo

Later in the evening, Ciel was back at his apartment getting ready to go to the karaoke bar with the help of his cousin, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth spoke, "Isn't that exciting? You are going to a karaoke bar tonight", as she applied make-up on her cousin's face.

Ciel replied, "I guess. I can't help but get annoyed by the fact that Sebastian is bringing his girlfriend tonight."

"I don't blame you, Ciel." Alois chimed in as he fixed his formal attire. "Hannah really is a bitch anyway."

"Indeed." Elizabeth agreed, applying mascara on Ciel's eyelashes. "Our job tonight is to make sure you don't mess up tonight."

Ciel asked, "How will I mess up?"

Alois placed his index finger on his chin before he answered, "Let's see... You could have done something SO embarrassing ... Like... spilling your drink on Sebastian's lap for instance."

"That is not going to happen." Ciel defended.

"Sure." Alois replied sarcastically with a smirk.

"Seriously, I will never let something like this happen."

"How do you know that, Ciel?"

Ciel pouted in response. "Just because."

Elizabeth waved at the two and chimed in, "Alright, that's enough!"

Then she added the final touches to Ciel's make-up. She backed away from her cousin, and she commented, "There, perfect. You are definitely ready to go."

Ciel went over to the mirror to see what Elizabeth had done. He was wearing a pink and black striped shirt with a black mini-skirt, a pair of black stiletto heels, and pink/black bangles in his wrists. His navy blue hair was put in pigtails that are tied together with black bows. Ciel was impressed by the choice of make-up Elizabeth applied to his face. He had on pink/blue eyeshadow, black eyeliner, mascara, and pink lip gloss. His overall appearance suits Ciel very well, despite his dislike of the color pink.

Ciel told Elizabeth, "I must say, I'm rather impressed. Thank you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled. "You're welcome. I think you look pretty. What do you think, Alois?"

Alois took the time to observe Ciel's appearance. He hummed as he looked at his friend up and down. Then he said, "Oh yeah, Sebastian is so going to drop dead after seeing you like this."

Then the trio heard a knock on the door. Ciel fixed his hair a little bit before he made his way towards the door. He opened the door to find Sebastian looking attractive as always. He had on a white button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up, a pair of black slacks that hugs his long legs, and a pair of black dress shoes. Ciel couldn't help but stare at the sight. Sebastian did the same as to what Ciel was doing as well. His jaw dropped at the sight of his secretary wearing something different. He scanned his eyes over the outfit Ciel was wearing, noticing how it hugs every curve of his feminine body.

Sebastian quickly pulled himself out of his thoughts when he suddenly cleared his thorat. He greeted, "Hello Priscilla. I'm assuming you and your friends are ready to go?"

Ciel smiled. "Yes, we are ready. Shall we?"

Sebastian watched as the bluenette carefully walked down the steps in those stiletto heels. His mouth was hanging slightly at the sight. Alois was the first to take notice of his stare, and a smirk made its way on his face.

He teased, "Hey Sebastian, close your mouth unless you want to catch flies."

Sebastian quickly closed his mouth and gave the blond man his usual smile. "Well... thank you for noticing that. I would have choked if I hadn't. Must have been the night air."

Alois knew the raven was lying because it was so obvious that he was entranced by Ciel's appearance. As soon as everyone got in the car, Alois quickly took out his phone and sent a text to Elizabeth. Elizabeth felt her phone vibrate and took it out of her purse to see that she received a text from Alois. She giggled as she read Alois' message about Sebastian's reaction to Ciel's look. She sneaked a glance at Alois, who gave her grin. They knew that Ciel was already making good progress.

As Sebastian drove the car, he couldn't help but glance at Ciel from the rear view mirror. Ciel was sitting in back seat with Alois and Elizabeth, glancing out at the window. Hannah, who was sitting in the passenger seat, took notice of Sebastian's sneaky glances of the bluenette. She scrunched up her face in annoyance and faced forward. Then her heart raced when she saw that the car was coming close to a red light at fast speed. She immediately smacked her boyfriend's arm, causing him to look at her with a questionable look.

Hannah screamed, "Watch the road!".

Sebastian realized that he wasn't watching where he was going and slammed hard on the brakes, causing a sudden jolt.

Sebastian glanced at everyone in the back, and he asked, "Is everyone okay?"

Everyone told him that they were fine and had no injuries. Sebastian let out a chuckle before he apologized for his mistake. Hannah was starting to become suspicious of his behavior. She knew what was going on before the sudden jolt. She was aware that Sebastian had been staring at Ciel from the rear view mirror. She had a feeling that something has changed ever since 'Priscilla' came into the picture.

She whispered to her boyfriend, "What is up with you, Sebastian? You don't seem like yourself lately."

"What are you talking about, Hannah?" Sebastian questioned, keeping his eyes on the road. "Of course I'm myself. What on earth gave you that idea?"

Hannah sighed in annoyance at her boyfriend's answer. Something was not right.

Then a brightly lit building came to view, causing Alois and Elizabeth to stare in amazement. Then they bounced up and down in their seats childishly, much to Ciel's annoyance.

Ciel mumbled, "Here I thought I'm the mature one in the group."

Sebastian chuckled at his blond friends' antics as he pulled the car into a parking spot. After he did that, everyone immediately got out of the car. Ciel looked at the bright building in awe; this was the first time he has ever been to a karaoke bar. Ciel stood there while others went up the entrance. Then he felt a hand touch his shoulder, and he turned to find his crush grinning down at him.

Sebastian said, "What are you waiting for? The party won't start until you walk in."

"Oh." Ciel simply responded.

Sebastian let out a chuckle before he grabbed Ciel's shoulders and steered him towards the entrance of the karaoke bar. When they entered the place, they saw that the place had a wild and colorful atmosphere. People were singing their hearts out on the karaoke stage while the audience sat at their tables listening. Others were getting tipsy at the bars on the opposite side of the stage. There were colorful lights moving in all directions, almost practically blinding everyone in the place.

"YOO HOO~!" A familiar voice called out.

Ciel and Sebastian looked to find Grell walking up to them in a feminine fashion. He wore a red dress shirt, black slacks, red high-heeled boots, and a long, red jacket that was hung below his shoulders. Grell gave the pair each a hug before he took the time to take in their appearances.

He commented, "Why Bassy, you look dashing. I bet a whole lot of girls will drop dead by the end of the night."

"Thank you, Grell." Sebastian replied, dryly. "But I have a girlfriend, remember?"

"I know. But still, you look great." Then Grell turned his attention to Ciel. "Ohhh look at you, Princess. You look amazing tonight. Who would've thought that pink would suit you?"

Ciel placed on a fake smile to hide the fact that he was raging on the inside.

Ciel mentally screamed, 'I didn't ask to wear pink, you know! When I'm through with this night, I swear I will kill Lizzie for making me wear all this pink!'

Then Ciel spoke, "Why thank you, Grell. I'd never thought of it that way, and I do appreciate that you refer to me as 'princess.'"

Grell wrapped his arm around the bluenette's shoulders. He said, "I'm glad to hear it. After all, Will is the king and I am the queen. Therefore, you are our princess", in a delightful tone.

Sebastian chuckled at the redhead's words. "Indeed you are."

"Guys, over here!" A deep masculine voice called from afar.

Grell squealed. "Coming, William~! Make sure you save room for your queen and your precious princess."

With that, Grell quickly made his way over to the table where Will was at. Sebastian and Ciel looked at each other and shrugged before following the flamboyant redhead. When they arrived at the round table, Grell immediately took his place next to Will and held his arm. Grell batted his eyelashes at his boyfriend while Will sat there looking annoyed.

Ciel, who was watching those two, thought, 'I may never know how they could stand one another. I guess polar opposites do attract.'

While Ciel and Sebastian were trying to get seats, they ended up blocking each others' way. They tried to get around each other, only to end up in the same situation. They laughed at this for a moment.

Sebastian said, "Well, looks like we're in a seating situation."

"I guess so", Ciel replied, feeling his face turn bright pink.

Everyone at the table were finding this scene to be very amusing as the two tried to find a way to get passed each other without blocking each others' path.

Bard whispered to Finny and Meirin, "I don't think they can resist each other. Maybe that's why they're in this situation."

Finny and Meirin giggled in response. Alois and Elizabeth, who were sitting close by the trio, were thinking the same thing. They whispered to each other that Ciel was more progess and then high-fived each other. Hannah was the only person scowling as Ciel and Sebastian tried to work out their situation.

Grell cooed. "Aww isn't that cute? Our little princess is meeting her shiny knight in armor."

Will snapped, "Grell, he has a girlfriend for good sakes!"

"What? I'm just kidding! Maybe!"

Hannah's scowl deepened at the gay couples' conversation, hoping that the redhead was **only** joking. Finally, Sebastian stopped moving and allowed Ciel to take his seat before he took his. Ciel sat between Elizabeth and Finny while Sebastian sat between Hannah and Will. After that, everyone began discussing their daily lives other than work.

Sebastian spoke, "Why don't we sing a few songs, shall we?"

Everyone's spirits were lifted after he said that, and then they fought over who gets to go up on stage first.

Meirin said, "I should go first!"

"No, I get to go first", Elizabeth argued. "After all, I'm the prettiest one here other than Priscilla."

"Why you!"

Ciel sweat dropped at this as the two women continued to argue.

Sebastian stood up from his chair, and he suggested, "Since you two are going to continue to fight, I decided that Priscilla should go. What do you say?"

Finny was the first to respond. "Yeah, she should. Though, I never heard her sing before."

"Totally." Bard agreed. "And I bet she sings like an angel."

Soon everyone, except Hannah and Will, encouraged Ciel to go up on the stage. Ciel felt uneasy about singing on stage since he didn't speak in front of other people very often.

Ciel objected, "I can't go up there. I may not be the best singer in the world."

"Oh Priscilla, you don't know until you try it." Sebastian disagreed with his secretary's statement. Then he pulled Ciel out of his chair and dragged him towards the stage.

He encouraged, "Come on, show some courage. I'm sure you can sing very well. Please, I want to hear your voice."

Ciel took a glance at his crush's warmly lit face for a moment before he decided to give in.

He thought, 'Looks like I will have to sing. After all, Sebastian has always believed in me no matter what.'

Ciel slowly walked up the steps that lead to the stage and stood before the microphone. He waited patiently until the crowd became quiet.

Then the DJ asked from the right side of the stage. "What song would like to sing tonight?"

Ciel looked at the DJ, and he said, "I would like to sing 'I'm Alive' by Becca."

"Coming right up. Be sure to look at the screen while you sing, okay?"

Ciel nodded.

The DJ searched for the song on computer in front of him until he found the song he was looking for. He pressed play and the song started playing. Ciel listened intently to the beginning of the song until he was his time to sing.

_Nothing I say comes out right,_

_I can't love without a fight,_

_No one ever knows my name,_

_When I pray for sun, it rains._

_I'm so sick of wasting time,_

_Nothing's moving in my mind,_

_Inspiration can't be found._

_I get up and fall but.._

Then Ciel started to sway as he sang.

_I'm Alive!_

_I'm Alive! Oh yeah_

_Between the good and bad is where you'll find me_

_Reaching for heaven._

_I will fight,_

_And I'll sleep when I die_

_I'll live my life, I'm alive!_

His friends and co-workers stared at the bluenette in awe at how well he could sing. Even Will was surprised.

_Every lover breaks my heart,_

_And I know it from the start,_

_Still I end up a mess,_

_Every time I second guess._

_All my friends just run away,_

_When I'm having a bad day,_

_I would rather stay in bed, but I know there's a reason._

_I'm Alive!_

_I'm Alive! Oh yeah._

_Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,_

_Reaching for heaven._

_I will fight,_

_And I'll sleep when I die,_

_I'll live my life, I'm Alive!_

Sebastian couldn't help but be hypnotized by the sound of secretary's voice. He rested his elbow on the table and placed his head on the palm of his hand. He displayed a relaxed look on his face as he watched the boy-turned-girl sway to the music. Hannah gave her boyfriend an annoyed look, and Sebastian didn't notice it.

_When I'm bored to death at home,_

_When he won't pick up the phone,_

_When I'm stuck in second place,_

_Those regrets I can't erase._

_Only I can change the end,_

_Of the movie in my head,_

_There's no time for misery._

_I won't feel sorry for me._

_I'm Alive!_

_I'm Alive! Oh yeah._

_Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,_

_Reaching for heaven._

_I will fight,_

_And I'll sleep when I die,_

_I'll live my life, ohhh!_

_I'm Alive!_

_I'm Alive! Oh yeah._

_Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,_

_reaching for heaven._

_I will fight,_

_And I'll sleep when I die,_

_I'll live my hard life,_

_I'll live my life,_

_I'm Alive!_

Ciel did a curtsy before he walked off the stage with the audience clapping and whistling at him. When Ciel arrived back at his table, all of his co-workers started to give him compliments on his performance.

Meirin complimented, "Wow, you're really great."

"More than just great... Wonderful." Bard joined in.

Finny agreed with Bard. "What he said."

Will commented, "I must say, I'm impressed."

Grell cheered. "That's my precious little princess!"

Tanaka said his catchphrase, "Ho ho ho."

Ciel smiled. "Thank you, everyone. Who would thought I be this good? Now who's next?"

Everyone else at the table had their turn of singing on stage. Meirin sang "The Fear" by Lily Allen, and Bard and Finny sang "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO. Ciel found this hilarious when Will and Grell did a duet by singing "E.T." by Katy Perry. Especially since Will was always serious. Alois and Elizabeth sang "Moves like Jagger" by Maroon 5. When Sebastian got up on stage to sing "You will rule the world" by Daisuke Ono, Ciel could not keep his eyes off the man. The raven's sexy voice and dance moves was enough to capture Ciel's attention. What really got Ciel blushing was when Sebastian took a glance at him. Hannah looked in Ciel's direction and glared daggers at his back.

She thought, 'Something is definitely going on between them.'

By late evening, everyone has left to go home. Sebastian drove his friends and his girlfriend all the way to Alois' apartment. There, Sebastian followed the younger trio up the stairs to the apartment. Alois took out his key and unlocked the door before he went inside. Ciel was just about to enter the apartment when Sebastian grabbed him by the shoulder.

Sebastian said, "Priscilla, I would like to speak with you for a moment."

Ciel nodded. "Okay."

Elizabeth glanced back and forth between the two, causing her hair the sway. She said, "I will leave you two alone."

With that, she went entered the apartment and closed the door behind her. In a moment of silence, Ciel looked down at his feet and then looked up to find Sebastian keeping a calm composure.

Then Sebastian spoke, "Priscilla, you were wonderful throughout this evening."

"Thank you", Ciel responded.

"You have talent, my dear friend." Sebastian commented. "Really, you do. You thought you couldn't at first. But when you got up on the stage, you showed everyone that you can really sing."

Then he touched one of Ciel's ponytails. "Also, you look amazing."

Before Ciel would respond, the sound of a car honking its horn prevented him from doing so.

Sebastian chuckled. "Well, I better get going before Hannah gets cranky. Have a good night and hope your dreams be pleasant."

After he said that, he walked down the stairs and went to the car. Sebastian started the engine and took off. Ciel watched in sadness as the car left the area where he lived.

He murmured, "Have a good night, Sebastian", with a small smile.


	12. Chapter 12

The next few days had passed since the night at the karaoke bar. Ciel was walking happily to work, not caring about the odd looks people were giving him. He actually slept really well last night due to having a pleasant dream about Sebastian. As he walked his way to work, he decided to stop at a coffee shop to grab a tray of coffee to give his co-workers. He paid for them and left the coffee shop.

When he arrived the Funtom Company building, he immediately went to the elevator. He happily greeted people along the way. They gave him odd looks in return, but he didn't care. While he was in the elevator, he hummed a happy tune that reminded him so much of his dream from last night. When the elevator stopped at the 34th floor, he walked out of there and made his way over to the company president's department office. There, he greeted all of his co-workers, who then greeted him back. Ciel gave his co-workers their coffee, earning their thanks in return. Ciel took the last cup of coffee from the tray and went to his boss' office. Before he would enter, he took the time to straighten out his clothes. He placed his hand on the knob and slowly turned it, opening the door in the process.

He greeted, "Good morning, Sebastian. I hope your morning was well because I bought you..."

He stopped himself when he saw the state his boss was in. Sebastian was asleep at his desk with his head resting on his arm. His raven hair was sprawled around his face, making it look like a black curtain. Ciel quietly walked over to Sebastian's desk and gently shook him awake. Ciel pulled his hand away when Sebastian let out a groan as he woke up. Sebastian lifted his head off the desk and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands to get the sleep out of them. Then he moaned as he stretched his arms out in front of him.

Ciel greeted again, "Good morning, Sebastian."

"Morning, Priscilla", Sebastian greeted back, not making eye contact.

Ciel started to feel concern for his well-being. Sebastian's hair was disheveled, his eyes looked bloodshot, his attire had many wrinkles, and his face looked flushed. Ciel wondered if Sebastian has suddenly came down with a sickness.

Sebastian made eye contact with Ciel, and he asked, "What is my schedule for today, Priscilla?"

Ciel placed the coffee cup down and replied, "Hold on, let me get the schedule."

He quickly ran out of the office and came back with the schedule that was printed on a piece of paper.

Ciel read the schedule aloud, "Today, you have to speak with the design department about Jonathan's proposal, and you have to meet up with him at 9:30 this morning."

Sebastian checked his watch to see that it was fifteen minutes after nine. He slowly got up from his desk chair, despite his achy joints. He stumbled a little bit before regaining his balance.

He said, "I should really get going then. I shall see you..."

He stopped when he noticed that he started to feel dizzy.

Ciel took notice of this and called out, "Sebastian, are you okay?"

Sebastian could hardly understand what his secretary had just said before he blacked out. Ciel rushed over to the man and caught him, only to fall under his weight. Luckily for Ciel, he was able to fall into a sitting position with Sebastian's face buried into his shoulder. Ciel frantically looked around for any help, unsure what to do in the situation. The doors were opened and entered the room came Will and Grell.

Will asked, "What is going on? I thought I heard a noise."

Ciel looked at Will, and he explained, "Sebastian just passed out. I think he might be coming down with something."

Grell raised his eyebrows at this while Will stayed composed. They looked at each other before they walked over towards the two. Will carefully lifted Sebastian off of Ciel and laid him down gently onto his back. Will checked his pulse as well as his breathing.

Will observed. "At least we don't have to do CPR on him. He is still able to breathe normally, and his heart rate is normal." Then he placed the back of his hand on the raven's forehead. "Though, his temperature may not."

Grell sighed in relief. "That's a relief. So we won't have to call an ambulance then. He might have caught a cold or a flu."

"We don't know for sure, Grell. Now I'm going to call Hannah to see if she could come take him home." With that, Will went for the phone on Sebastian's desk.

Ciel looked down at his crush in concern, and he started stroking the raven's hair with his fingers. Grell knelt down by him and placed his hand on Ciel's shoulder.

Grell said, "Don't worry, he will be fine. It could be a 24-hour flu virus. No biggie."

Ciel replied, "I hope so."

"THEN GOOD DAY TO YOU!" Will shouted through the phone.

Will slammed the phone back on the receiver and pinched the bridge of his nose to seize away an upcoming headache. Grell stood up from his kneeling position and jogged up to Will.

He held his arm and asked, "What's wrong, William?"

Will answered, "That stupid bitch, Hannah, won't come pick him up. She said she wanted nothing to do with him anymore."

His last statement caught Ciel's attention.

Ciel thought, 'What did she mean by 'wanted nothing to do with him?' Then he found the answer by himself. 'Oh my gosh... No way...'

Grell said, "Oh dear, that's terrible. Poor Bassy."

Ciel looked up at Will and asked, "What are we going to do with Sebastian? He could hardly stand without falling."

Will sighed. "We are going to have to take him back to his home. I doubt he drove himself here today."

"Oh yeah, I ran into him earlier and he said he took a taxi today." Grell pointed out. "That pretty much saves us the trouble of taking two cars to his condo."

"Agreed." Then Will turned to Ciel. "Priscilla, I have a task for you."

Ciel looked at Will with a composed face. "What is it?"

Will explained, "I need you to take of Sebastian until he is fully recovered. I will help you take him back to his condo since I'm aware that he is too heavy for you to carry."

Ciel nodded. "But what about my job? How am I going to get paid?"

"No need to worry, Grell will take care of that." Will answered the blunette's question. "Besides, he used to be a secretary himself for the manager of receiving before he became the vice president of this company. I'm giving you a day off for today."

Ciel replied, "But-"

"Now now, Priscilla. Just do as he says." Grell interrupted. "I can guarantee you he will pay you for this."

"Now is not the time to discuss payment, Grell." Will stated, his left eye twitching.

Will carefully lifted Sebastian's body off the floor. He wrapped the raven's arm around his shoulders, and he made sure the raven was leaning on him.

He looked over his shoulder and commanded, "Let's go."

Ciel quickly gathered his things and followed Will in pursuit as they made their way towards the front of the building. There, Ciel called a taxi and it pulled over along the curb. Ciel opened the door and helped Will get Sebastian inside the taxi. Will then handed Ciel a card and some cash.

Will said, "Here is Sebastian's business card and some cash to pay for the ride. His business has his address on there, and all you need to do is show it to the driver. Hope it all turns out okay. Good day."

After he said that, he closed the taxi door and watched the taxi take off. All through the taxi ride, Ciel had Sebastian's head cradled in his lap and was constantly stroking his silky hair, admiring how soft it was.

He thought, 'Sebastian, what happened to you?'

The taxi stopped in front of a Victorian styled condo, and the driver got out to help the bluentte carry the raven inside. The driver opened the door for Ciel and helped pull Sebastian out of the taxi car. Ciel and the driver each took the raven's arms over their shoulders, and they dragged him towards the condo. Ciel searched though Sebastian's coat pockets until he found the key in the front pocket. Ciel placed the key in the lock and turned it to unlock it. After Ciel managed to get the door open, he and the driver dragged the unconscious raven and carefully placed him on the leather couch.

The driver wiped the sweat from his brow, and he said, "There you go, Ma'am. I hope he gets better soon."

"I hope so too." Ciel replied. Then he handed the driver the cash that Will gave him. "Here's your pay, and thank you for helping me get Sebastian inside."

The driver took the money. "You're welcome. Have a good day.''

The driver left the condo and closed the door on his way out. Once Ciel was finally alone with Sebastian, he contemplated on what to do. He started to feel such sorrow for the man on the couch.

He thought, 'What happened?'

While Ciel was thinking about Sebastian's predicament, he decided to take a tour around the man's condo. He looked around to see that the first floor has a living room, a kitchen, and a bathroom. Then he went up the stairs to the second floor and looked around to see that there were two bedrooms and another bathroom. As he was touring around the condo, he noticed that it was partially empty. Like there was something missing. Then it clicked to his mind when he realized that Hannah was no longer a resident in this condo.

He thought, 'The break-up must have been really bad.'

He entered one of the rooms and saw that the bed was unmade. He assumed that this room must be Sebastian's room. Ciel walked into the room and glanced around at the things in it. Other than the large bed, there were nightstands on each side and a mahogany dresser in front of it. He went over to the dresser to see that there were five pictures frames sitting on it. One of them was faced down while the others were sitting up. Ciel took the time to observe the pictures in order from left to right.

The first one on the left was a picture of Sebastian with his family. The picture consisted of Sebastian, his parents, and his older brother, Claude. They were standing below a sign that says "Welcome to Our Home", and in the background was Ciel's old mansion. Sebastian was standing between his parents while Claude only stood a little further away from them. Everyone else was smiling to the camera except for Claude, who was frowning. Ciel couldn't help but wonder how Claude could be related to that family. As far as he knew, Claude looked absolutely nothing like his family. Although Ciel could definitely see how Sebastian resembled his parents; Sebastian looked like his father but only has his mother's eyes.

Ciel looked at the second picture to see that it was only a picture of Sebastian and Claude as children. They were both wearing sailor suits and holding little boats in their hands. Even in this picture, they both looked very happy. Then Ciel moved on to the third picture and observed that it was only a picture of Sebastian with Will and Grell in high school. Ciel snickered at how different Grell was back then; Grell had really short hair back then before he decided to grow it out.

Then the fourth picture suddenly captured his attention; the picture consisted of Sebastian and Ciel in his male form. The picture showed a smiling Sebastian with Ciel, pinching the boy's cheeks to make him look like he was smiling. Ciel remembered how Sebastian tried so hard to get him to smile, and he tried many methods including the use of bribery with cake. Ciel remembered how aloof he was back in high school and how Sebastian always made sure the boy smiles with every chance he got. Ciel let a small smile appear on his face at those memories he shared with the said raven. Then his smile faltered when he started to have thoughts about his gender. In the picture, he was a man back then. But here he was now a woman. Ciel picked up the picture frame and held it close to his chest.

Ciel thought, 'I wonder how Sebastian will react when he finds out the truth about Priscilla.'

Ciel placed the picture back on the dresser and focused his attention on the one that was faced down. He picked it up and noticed that it was just a picture of Sebastian with Hannah. Ciel remembered that this picture was taken during the first year the two dated. They dated for four years, but it all came to an end unfortunately. Ciel couldn't blame Sebastian for putting the picture faced down. A part of him was overjoyed that the two broke up, but another part of him felt sorrow and guilt.

He decided to push those thoughts away and focus his attention on getting Sebastian well. He went down stairs to the living room to find Sebastian sweating profusely. Ciel knew he will have to provide first aid to the raven's rising temperature. But first, he will have to put Sebastian to bed. Ciel went over to the couch and grabbed the raven by the armpits. He started to pull Sebastian as best as he could, despite having a weaker body. Ciel looked at the stairs in dread when he thought about dragging the man up the stairs. Ciel stopped pulling to take a short break before going back to pulling. He wished this condo could have put in a elevator. Dragging the man up the stair was the hardest task he has ever done, but at least he made it up the stairs.

By the time he got to Sebastian's bedroom, he carefully placed the man on the bed and stretched his back after doing so. Now Ciel will have to do another task, and that will be cooling Sebastian down. Ciel started to think for moment on what he should do to help Sebastian rid away a fever. Then he remembered what Sebastian told him.

_In order to reduce it, you must never bundle up._ Sebastian's words echoed in his mind.

Ciel's mind clicked at the idea and glanced over at Sebastian, who was still wearing his suit. He immediately rushed over towards the sleeping raven. But he stopped himself when he realized that he was still a woman.

He cursed, "Shit, I'm not a man anymore. Great, now what?"

Then he started to pace as he came up with solutions for the current problem.

He mumbled to himself, "I know I will have to get Sebastian out of his clothes, but I can't do that since I'm a woman. If I took off his clothes while he's asleep, then maybe he won't know. But if he woke up while I was doing that, then he might the wrong idea and think I was trying to get in his pants. This is so confusing."

He took a glance at Sebastian and came up with a solution to solve the problem.

Ciel thought, 'The least I could do is take off his shirt.'

He went over to the bed and took off Sebastian's jacket along with his shirt. His face turned bright red at the sight of Sebastian's pale torso, but that didn't stop him from doing his task. Sure he has seen Sebastian without his shirt on before, but that was when he once was a man. After taking off the man's shirt, Ciel decided to take off the man's shoes and socks. Ciel pulled the bed sheet over Sebastian's sleeping form and placed his hand on the raven's forehead.

He said, "His temperature hasn't gone down yet. He needs to cool down fast."

Ciel rushed to the bathroom to grab a wash cloth and soaked it with water. Then he came back to the bedroom, where Sebastian was sleeping in. Ciel was panting in exhaustion as he wiped the sweat off the raven's brow.

He thought, 'He took care of me whenever I get sick, but now it's my time to return the favor.'

Ciel continued tending the raven by checking his temperature and pressing the wash cloth against his forehead. After six hours of caring for the raven, Ciel had already fallen asleep. By that time, Sebastian was already waking up from his slumber. He opened his crimson eyes and looked around the room for a moment.

He thought, 'Where am I? Earlier I was at work... wait, this isn't my office! I'm back at my condo! What am I doing back here?'

Then he heard a sound of light snoring. He turned his head to the side to find his secretary resting his head on the bedside. Ciel had his head buried in his arms while he was sitting in a chair. Sebastian reached his hand out to pet Ciel's navy blue hair. He smiled weakly at the sight of the bluenette sleeping. Then he his smile faltered when he realized why Ciel was here.

He thought, 'I never thought I see the day where I will be be greeted by a nasty cold virus and had to be dragged home by my secretary. Stupid Timber!'

Sebastian hadn't had the flu for four years. But he already caught it thanks to one of Hannah's friends, Timber. He knew he should not have gone to visit Timber's house with Hannah for a dinner party a week ago after finding out that Timber carried to cold virus and spread it all around. He even regretted touching the dishes that Timber got his germy hands on. The thought made Sebastian queasy, yet it made him sad when he thought of Hannah.

Sebastian pulled the covers away, only to find out that he has no shirt on. He was surprised by this, and then he looked under the covers to see that he still has his pants on, much to his relief. He figured that his secretary took off his shirt and jacket since his body temperature was higher than normal. He groaned as he slowly pulled himself into a sitting, thus waking Ciel from his slumber in the process. Ciel raised his head off the bed and rubbed his eyes a little. He let out a feminine yawn as he stretched his arms above his head.

Sebastian dryly greeted, "Had a good nap, Priscilla?"

Ciel blinked. "Oh? Yeah, I guess so." Then he composed himself. "How are you feeling?"

Sebastian answered, "I feel warm and achy... but I feel a little better. What happened?"

"You collapsed in your office, so Will and I took you back to your condo." Ciel explained. "Will put me in charge of you until you feel better. He said he has everything under control. Also, you have a fever, so you might want to take it easy."

Sebastian nodded. "I figured that Will would take charge while I'm out. I already know what I have, and that is the flu, all thanks to one of Hannah's friends."

Ciel asked, "Would you like anything to eat?"

While he was waiting for an answer, he could have swore he heard Sebastian mumbling.

Sebastian mumbled, "That stupid bitch! Who does she think she is? I-"

"Is something the matter?" Ciel interrupted.

Sebastian pulled himself out of his thoughts and shook his head. Then he asked, "What were you saying earlier before that?"

Ciel repeated what he said before Sebastian mumbled. "Would you like anything to eat?"

Sebastian shrugged and responded, "Sure. I haven't had breakfast today, so why not. I would like to have soup and a glass of water, please."

Ciel got up from his chair and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. After the bluenette left the room, Sebastian went back to mumbling out his rant. In the kitchen, Ciel was stirring chicken noodle soup in a pan on the stove. After five minutes, he turned off the stove and poured the soup from the pan into a bowl. He put on oven mitts before he picked up the bowl and placed it on a tray next to a glass of water. He carefully walked up the steps, being careful not to spill any of the contents.

When he got to Sebastian's room, he placed the tray on Sebastian's lap. Sebastian picked up his spoon and started to eat his soup slowly. Throughout the meal, Ciel began to sense the dark aura coming from Sebastian. He had on a bitter expression, and his crimson eyes showed nothing but darkness. After a few gulps, Sebastian then had a coughing fit, causing him to drop his spoon and spit all over himself. Ciel rubbed his back in a soothing manner, hoping it would end soon. Ciel sighed in relief when the coughing fit stopped. He picked up a napkin from the tray and aimed to wipe the spit off Sebastian's face. Just when he was about to do that, Sebastian grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from his face.

He said in a dangerously low voice, "Don't bother, I'll deal with it myself."

His action surprised Ciel, and it left him sitting there in shock. Ciel had never heard Sebastian talk to him in that tone before. Sebastian was in a fine mood earlier and now he was in a foul mood. Ciel assumed that he was bitter about the break-up. When Sebastian was done with his meal, Ciel gathered the dishes and took his tray back down to the kitchen.

Before Ciel would leave the room, he glanced over his shoulder and asked, "Is there anything else you need?"

Sebastian responded with a cold glare. "If I did need anything, I would've gotten it myself. Now go put the dishes away and leave! I need peace and quiet!" Ciel didn't move. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO! GET OUT OF MY DAMN HOME! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE THAN I ALREADY HAVE!"

His harsh words stung Ciel's heart, and they made him want to burst into tears. Ciel shook his head and went back down the stairs. After he put the dishes into the dish washer, he called to Sebastian that he will be leaving and received no response. Ciel sighed and left the condo without saying a good bye. Outside, Ciel noticed that it was dark out, and he checked his phone to see that it was 6:15pm. Ciel dialed Elizabeth's number and asked her if she could give him a ride home. Of course, she said yes. Ciel sat down on the steps and waited patiently for Elizabeth to come pick him up. Twenty minutes later, Elizabeth's pink mustang pulled over along the curb. Ciel stood up from his sitting position on the steps and walked towards the car.

After Ciel climbed into the passenger seat, Elizabeth was about to ask how his day went when she noticed his sad expression. Clearly, Ciel was on the verge of tears.

"Go on... L-let's..go.." Ciel stammered, his voice indicating that he was going to cry.

Elizabeth started the car and drove somewhere private. She parked her car in an empty cul de sac and turned the engine off. Elizabeth turned in her seat, so that she was facing her cousin. She looked at him with concern after she saw tears appearing in Ciel's blue orbs. She held out her arms, and Ciel instantly hugged her and cried very hard against her shoulder. Elizabeth rubbed his back in comfort as sobs erupted from the bluenette.

She said, "That's right, let it all out."

She waited until Ciel had no more tears to let out.

Elizabeth asked, "Now tell me what happened?"

Ciel explained everything that happened today, including Sebastian's foul mood from earlier. Elizabeth couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Ciel said, "I have never heard him talk to me like this before. He acted as if he didn't want me in his presence the moment I gave him his meal. I swear I didn't do anything wrong."

"I know you didn't do anything wrong." Elizabeth replied. "I'm sure he didn't mean to act this way. He just broke up with his girlfriend, didn't he?"

Ciel nodded. "Yes. But how does this help?"

Elizabeth explained, "I think the break-up might have affected his mood. So whatever happened that day must have been very bad." Then she took Ciel's hands in hers. "Now don't be so hard on yourself. He probably had a really bad day. Maybe he'll be better tomorrow."

Ciel wiped his tears and felt a little better after he heard his cousin's last statement.

He thought, 'I hope he gets better tomorrow and maybe apologize for being cold.'


	13. Chapter 13

A week had passed and things had not been better for Ciel as he thought they would be. Ever since the day Sebastian was sick, he had been showing such strange behavior. Sebastian had not been greeting Ciel at his desk like he had always been. He just walked past his secretary like he wasn't there, and that made Ciel feel like he wasn't wanted. To make matters worse, Sebastian has decided to stop talking to Ciel. The only time he really needed to speak with Ciel was when the topic was work-related like his schedule, events, etc. No matter how many times Ciel tried to start a simple conversation with his boss, Sebastian just ignored him like a pesky fly. Soon all the other staff begin to notice Sebastian's unusual behavior. What really got Ciel frustrated was when Sebastian spoke to his co-workers like they were old friends.

There he was sitting with co-workers at a table in the cafe, munching on his ham and cheese sandwich. He observed his co-workers discussing a certain topic, and that was their boss.

Finny said, "Mr. Sebastian has been acting really strange lately."

"We already know, Finny", Bard responded, taking a bite out of his sandwich. "I mean, you saw the way he treated us. I'm surprised that he actually talked to me like I'm his best friend for the first time."

Meirin added, "It's like he suddenly became a different person. For once, he actually opened the door for me when I came to work today and actually said, 'Hello Meirin. My, you look great today.'" She waved her arms around. "That's great that he complimented me, yet it feels... weird."

"I know. He patted me on the head and said good morning to me." Finny pointed out. "There is a major change going on with him lately. Did you see how he treated Priscilla today? He didn't say hi to her or talk to her like he usually does."

"Yeah, it's like he just flat out ignored her like she's some insect." Bard responded. "I don't get it. He is close friends with Priscilla, yet he decided to give her the cold shoulder."

"Hello, I'm right here", Ciel called out, catching everyone's attention.

Finny, Meirin, and Bard then freaked out and yelled out apologies.

Meirin cried, "We're sorry, Priscilla. We forgot you're here! Oh, I hope you can forgive us."

Finny cried out, "Please don't yell at us! We love you! We are just worried about how Sebastian was treating you lately!"

Before they would continue apologizing, Ciel held out a hand to stop their babbling.

He said, "That's alright. I accept your apology. I know Sebastian has been giving me the cold shoulder lately."

Bard crumbled his sandwich wrapper, and he asked, "Did something happen between you and Sebastian recently?"

His question got Meirin and Finny to turn their attention to Ciel.

Ciel let out a sigh and explained, "About a week ago, Sebastian was sick with a cold and Will put me in charge of him until he got better. I took him to his condo and tucked him into his bed. I had to check his temperature to see whether it went down or not. I had to make sure he was getting enough hydration, so I had to pour water into his mouth to prevent him from being dehydrated."

The trio went "aww" at the Ciel's last statement.

Ciel continued, "After six hours of keeping Sebastian cooled, I ended up falling asleep on his bed. Then I woke up to find him sitting up. When I asked him if he wanted something to eat, he mumbled something that I couldn't quite catch. While he was eating, he had a coughing fit and I wanted to help clean up his mess. Before I would do that, he grabbed my wrist and told me not to bother. Then he got into a foul mood and demanded that I leave. So I left and got a ride home from my friend, Elizabeth."

His co-workers looked at him with wide eyes and their mouth gaped.

Finny was the first to break the silence, and he spoke, "That's terrible. I'd never heard Sebastian talk to anyone like that before."

"Yeah, usually he would use a warning tone and keep a straight face whenever he's mad." Bard added. "Judging by what you just told us, I don't think you ever did anything wrong to make Sebastian treat you like that."

Finny and Meirin nodded in agreement.

"Oh, you mean you don't know", A familiar voice called out.

The four turned their heads to find Grell standing by their table. Grell placed his hands down on the table and leaned down, so that he was close to everyone at the table.

He whispered, "If you really want to know why he is acting strange, then listen to this. I just heard from Sebastian himself that he and his girlfriend had a fight last week that ended their relationship. It happened a few days before he got sick."

Meirin gasped. "Was the fight really that bad?"

Grell grinned. "Oh it was more than just bad. It was dreadfully awful! After that fight, Hannah packed all her things and moved out of the condo."

At this, everyone except Ciel was shocked by the news.

Grell advised, "Now don't tell anyone about this, okay? I promised Sebastian I won't tell anyone."

They all nodded.

Finny asked, "But how does this explain his strange behavior? He's been too nice to me, Bard, and Meirin all week. But he hasn't been nice to Priscilla."

Grell raised his eyebrows at this and began to think for a moment.

Then he answered, "Hmm, that's weird. He has been nice to all except for Priscilla. You know, I have no idea."

Everyone sighed in displeasure at the redhead's answer.

Grell waved his hand and said, "Don't worry, Sebastian will get back to his old self eventually. Just give him a week. Alright?"

Ciel didn't say a word as he looked down at his half-eaten food. Suddenly he lost his appetite after hearing what Grell had said about Sebastian's behavior.

OoOoOo

By five in the evening, everyone was exhausted from working for eight hours. Sebastian came out of his office and gave everyone a round of applause.

He said, "Good work, everyone. We got a lot done. Now you can go home and immerse yourself in whatever you do in your spare time. Good day."

All the other employees were chatting about how tired they were as they were leaving.

Finny told his friends, "Phew, I'm glad that's over."

"Tell me about it", Bard replied, scratching the back of his head.

Meirin cheered. "I can't wait to come home. That means I can watch my favorite show tonight."

Bard sweat dropped. "Oh no, you mean that girly show called My Little Pony. Seriously, aren't you too old to be watching kid shows?"

Meirin turned to Bard, fuming. "No one says you have to be a kid to watch it. Come on, you watch _Courage the Cowardly Dog_ every night and it's a kid show."

Bard shrugged. "So? I thought it was interesting seeing a cowardly dog saving an old lady from horrifying monsters."

Finny butted in. "Can't we just stop the fighting and just relax. Who cares whether you watch cartoons or not!"

The three continued to bicker as they left the room, leaving Sebastian and Ciel as the last employees left. Ciel had been looking down at his hands for a few minutes, his thoughts rushing through his mind on a certain raven. He shook his head to rid away those thoughts. He stood up from his desk chair and gathered his things before he left the room himself.

OoOoOo

Ciel arrived at the gates the lead to the cemetery, and he felt the breeze blow through his long hair. In his hands were a bouquet of white roses that he bought from the flower shop. He decided to keep his mind off of Sebastian by visiting his parents' graves, and it was something he hasn't done in twelve years. He wondered down the cobblestone path, listening to the sounds of his heels clinking on the stone. After walking for a mile, he wondered down an aisle of tombstones until he found his parents'. He knelt down by the two tombstones that said 'Vincent Phantomhive' and 'Rachel Phantomhive.' He placed the flowers in front of them and looked at the tombstones with sadness in his eyes.

He spoke, "It's been a long time since I last spoke to you, hasn't it? Mother... Father... I wish I could be with you right now. But I know I can't do that because I already have a reason to live. Ever since you died from the car crash, I felt as though I lost everything. My dog, my house, and my family. I thought I would never be happy for the rest of my life."

After he said that, he closed his eyes for a moment. Then he reopened them to reveal a look of determination.

He continued, "A certain man has changed my life forever, and his name is Sebastian Michaelis. He has been my guide ever since you died. He helped me through a lot of things that happened throughout my life, and he taught me a lot about everything. Cooperation, leadership, winning strategies, PUBERTY, anything you could think of. Most of all, he helped me find my happiness." Then a frown placed itself on his face. "After five years of being with him, I then started to have romantic feelings for him."

The wind blew from the east side of the cemetery, causing his long hair to be blown in that direction.

Ciel sighed, and he continued his story, "I know you are shocked, but let me explain. I came to realization that I'm in love with him when I noticed that my heart beats fast, or I get flustered whenever I'm around him. He provided me comfort whenever I needed it, and he has always been there for me no matter what happens. Plus, he is what you would consider a fine young man. He is handsome, talented, and very intelligent. It's one of the many reasons why I never told him my feelings because I was afraid that he will reject me."

Then he felt tears well up in his eyes. He stammered, "Ever since he started... dating a woman named Hannah... All I've been feeling is sadness and sorrow. I-I've been long suffering... since they got together... and Sebastian was all I could ask for. But I have shocking news to tell you. O-on my... graduation night... I made a wish... saying that... I shall be... a woman... so that...I c-could... c-capture... his heart..."

Then tears started to fall. Ciel wiped his tears away as he said this. "I thought... I w-would... be able... to... B-but nothing worked out okay... Sebastian and his girlfriend had a fight and broke up... S-sebastian got sick... then he got mad... and now he hates me... I don't where I went wrong with this... Don't you see... I failed you... as a son... now a daughter."

Then he looked up at the sky with tears streaming down his cheeks.

He sobbed. "Father, I know you're disappointed in me right now because your only son changed himself to be a woman. Mother, you have no idea how badly I want you here right now. You would know exactly what to do." He sniffled a little. "I'm sorry I disappointed you, Mother and Father. I hope you can forgive me and hope for the best."

After he said his final statement, he continued crying in front of his parents' graves. His shoulders were shaking as sobs escaped from his chest. He could imagine their faces after listening to his speech; his father would be disgusted while his mother would be sad also. He took out his handkerchief and blew his nose to rid away the nose drippings. He held it to his chest as he continued to sob. His sobbing ceased to a stop when he heard foot steps nearby. He glanced up to find the person he wasn't expecting to here. Sebastian stood there in surprise, letting the wind blew the roses that he had been holding out of his hands. He felt speechless at the sight of his secretary sitting in front of the Phantomhives' graves.

Ciel murmured, "Sebastian."

Sebastian took a few steps back.

Ciel then stood up from his kneeling position. "Sebastian, what are you doing here?"

As soon as Ciel took a step forward, Sebastian shook his head frantically and ran out of the cemetery.

Ciel reached his hand out and called out, "Sebastian, wait!"

Sebastian didn't stop to turn around and kept running. Ciel took off his heels and ran after him, despite that he was wearing a skirt. His feet were starting to hurt from running, but he didn't care. When he got to the gates, he looked around the crowd to see where Sebastian went. It wasn't long until he spotted him walking down the street from the cemetery. Ciel quickly put his heels back on, and he walked as quick as he could after him.

He called," Sebastian, slow down", as he pushed past people.

Still, Sebastian didn't stop to turn around.

Ciel called again, "Sebastian, stop! I need to talk to you!"

Sebastian ignored his cries and increased his pace, causing Ciel greater difficulty in keeping up. Ciel pushed past many people as he tried to catch up with the raven. But with many people walking down the street, he ended up losing the raven. Then Ciel decided to check all of Sebastian's favorite hang out spots. He checked the cafe to find that he wasn't there. Then he checked the park and got the same result. He checked every place he could think of, but he never found the raven.

After hours of walking, Ciel decided to give up and go home. He looked around to find abandon buildings surrounding him. There were broken doors and windows on each and every one of them. There were stray cats digging in the garbage and cans being tossed around by the breeze. Ciel realized that he had just walked into the worst part of London, the area that he must avoid at all costs. He looked up at the sky to see that it was dark.

Ciel thought, 'I better get out of here soon before things get worse.'

"Well, what do we have here?" An unfamiliar voice called out. "I see a pretty lady walking around the streets. Are you lost?"

Ciel tried to put on a brave face. "S-stay away!"

"Oh, I see. You don't need my help, Priscilla."

Footsteps were heard as the figure stepped out of the shadows. Out of the darkness came a man Ciel never wanted to see.

"Or should I say, Ciel Phantomhive?"

Ciel's breath hitched at the sight of Claude Faustus in the worst area of London. His gold eyes held intimidation as he took a glance at the man-turned-woman in front of him. The dim light shone down on his black hair, thus giving it a purple tint. The dim lighting even shone down on his glasses, making his eyes look like they were glowing. Claude has on a black business suit that made him stand out in the area he was currently in.

Ciel once again tried to put on a brave face. "What are you talking about? I'm not Ciel! You have no proof!"

Claude walked up to him, causing Ciel to back up against a nearby wall. When Claude got Ciel cornered, he took out a couple of pictures from his jacket pocket and held them up in front of his face. One was a picture of Ciel as his male self and the other was a picture of Ciel as his female self.

Claude said, "Isn't it obvious? You may have switched your gender, but you are still recognizable. You know, I've been watching you ever since you were ten. You may not know it, but I've been watching your every move. Isn't it a coincidence that _Ciel_ and _Priscilla_ live in the same apartment with the same address? You both hang out with the same people, go to the same places, eat the same food, and even have the same characteristics."

Ciel turned his head to the side, only for Claude to grab his chin and make eye contact.

Claude smirked. "Can't you see? I know everything about you, including your love for my dear brother and your wish to become a woman."

His words got Ciel angry, and Ciel responded by giving the older man a smack to his face. Claude's face turned to the side from the impact. But that only made matters worse when Claude turned to face Ciel with a wicked grin.

He said, "That's just what I like about you. So feisty. Let's say we have some _fun_, shall we?"

Ciel knew what Claude meant and tried to run away, only to be grabbed by his arm. Claude dragged Ciel to a nearby alleyway, where he will have his _fun_. Ciel tried to hit his attacker with hard blows, but they didn't have an effect on him. Claude had Ciel pinned up against the wall by the wrists. Ciel struggled to get out of his grip, much to his amusement. Ciel turned his head away just in time to feel Claude's cold lips on his cheek.

Claude pulled away to lick his lips, and he commented, "Delicious. You taste just as sweet as I expected you would be."

Ciel's face scrunched up in disgust and tried to escape, only to have Claude press his body against his feminine body.

Claude whispered in Ciel's ear, "Just everything about you is perfect. The creators really took their time creating your body. If you were a male, you would inherited you father's physique. But since you are now a female, you have what you call your mother's physique. I must really thank your parents for producing such a beautiful human being such as yourself."

Claude dragged Ciel onto the ground and pinned him there. Ciel struggled to make an escape, but it was no use. Claude used one hand to hold down the bluenette's wrists while he used his other hand to caress the body beneath him. Ciel shuddered when he felt the cold hand touching him starting from his bosom to his thigh. Claude was enjoying every minute of touching the blue-haired beauty. Then Claude's hand grabbed the ridge of Ciel's skirt and started tugging on it.

Ciel then started to shake his head in agony when he felt his skirt being tugged on.

He screamed, "No! No! No! NO!"

His screams were enough to hide the sounds of fast foot steps coming his way along with a shout. "No!"

Ciel closed his eyes tightly in hopes that this situation was only a dream. Suddenly, he felt the weight being lifted off of him, followed by the sound of someone getting punched. Ciel opened his eyes and looked up to find another pair of feet standing beside his lying form. He looked up to find that his savior was Sebastian. Sebastian gave his brother the hardest glare he ever had.

Sebastian said in a dangerous voice, "What do you think you're doing, Claude? Whatever it is you're about to do, I will make you regret it."

Claude wiped the blood off his face with his sleeve, and he replied, "Calm down, we were only having fun."

"By _fun_, you mean attempting to rape an innocent woman." Sebastian shouted. "That's wrong! Do you have any idea what it could do to our family name?"

"I was never family to begin with. I got rid of that name a long time ago, Sebastian Michaelis." Claude hissed.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, and then he threatened, "Claude Faustus, you have always been a vile man. If you really want to get laid that badly, then go to a strip club. If I ever catch you pulling something like this again, I promise you I won't hold back!"

Claude scoffed as he made his leave. "I'll be ready to play then. So long, Michaelis."

When Claude was finally out of earshot, Sebastian immediately focused his attention on Ciel. He knelt down by the bluenette as Ciel was sitting up.

Sebastian held his arms out, and he asked in concern, "Are you alright, Priscilla? Did he hurt you?"

Ciel looked up at Sebastian with a shocked expression, speechless by what has already happened. On impulse, Sebastian pulled Ciel into a tight embrace. Tears started to come out of his crimson eyes.

Sebastian apologized, "I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! I should have never left you alone! If I wasn't being a jerk to you like I was all week, this should have never happened. For that, I apologized for not only failing you as a boss, but also as a friend. I'm sorry."

Ciel was still at loss for words, so he responded by hugging Sebastian back. Soon, tears started to run down Ciel's face as well. Ciel then realized that he hasn't cried in front of Sebastian in twelve years. He started to sob against Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian started rubbing his back, and he soothed. "It's alright. You're safe and all in one piece. Please, don't cry."

Ciel hiccuped. "S-sebastian... I was... scared... I-I thought... I would... lose... my... purity."

Sebastian smiled. "But you still have it. It's a good thing I came here on time, or Claude would've taken what's precious to you."

Ciel continued to sob uncontrollably while Sebastian rubbed his back soothingly to ease away the sadness.

Sebastian whispered, "That's right, let it all out. All that matters to you now is that you're safe."

OoOoOo

Done and done! Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with two things. One, school (finals are evil) and two, dealing with a bad headache that has been going on for two weeks. But it's gone now. It turns out it was tension headache. -_- Since I have not been updating for so long and already went through the holidays, I decided to give you three chapters as belated gifts fro the holidays. Hope you enjoyed them.


	14. Chapter 14

Ciel pressed his face against the back of his savior as he listened to the sounds of a roaring engine. He wrapped his arms tightly around his savior's waist. Sebastian was steering his motorcycle as he focused his attention on the road. The wind was blowing against him as he made his way towards his destination. Luckily, he didn't have to worry about any particles floating into his eyes because he has a motorcycle helmet with a visor on. Then he felt his secretary tightening his grip around his waist out of comfort. Sebastian could tell that Ciel was still trying to get over the shock from the incident with Claude Faustus.

_Earlier..._

_Ciel sobbed uncontrollably against Sebastian's chest, tightening his hold on him. Sebastian just rubbed the bluenette's back comfortably, whispering such soothing words in his ear._

_He whispered, "Priscilla, you are safe now. Shhhh... it will be alright."_

_Ciel choked out, "I-I... thought... I...lose..my..."_

"_Shh... don't think about that now." _

_Sebastian closed his eyes as he pulled Ciel closer to himself. Ciel continued to cry, soaking the raven's jacket in the process. Sebastian decided to comfort Ciel more by running his fingers through his long, navy blue hair. After five minutes had passed, Ciel's cries had ceased to a stop. Ciel gently pulled himself away from Sebastian, and he wiped away the remnants of his tears._

_Sebastian asked, "Do you feel comfortable coming home tonight?"_

_Ciel didn't respond with words, so he shook his head._

_Sebastian sighed in response to this. He held his chin and looked down at the ground as if he were in deep thought. He was trying to come up with a solution to solve this predicament until one idea popped into his head._

_He looked at Ciel warmly before he asked, "Would that make you feel better if you stayed at my condo tonight?"_

_Ciel looked up at Sebastian with a surprised look before he nodded frantically in response. Sebastian stood up from his sitting position and offered his hand to Ciel, who then took it and pulled himself off the ground._

_Sebastian smiled. "Let's go. We'll take my motorcycle."_

_As soon as he started walking, Ciel then clung close to his arm as if it were his safety line. Sebastian looked down at Ciel with a smile and then looked back in the direction he was facing._

_Present..._

There they were riding home on Sebastian's motorcycle. Sebastian slowed down to a stop at the stoplight and placed his feet on the ground. He tapped his fingers against the handlebars as he waited for the light to change. He took a quick glance at Ciel before he looked back in the direction he was facing. When the light turned green, Sebastian quickly took off at fast speed on his motorcycle.

They arrived at Sebastian's Victorian styled condo and pulled into the garage. Ciel was surprised that there was no black car in the garage; he assumed that the black car belonged to Hannah. Sebastian turned off his motorcycle and kicked down the kickstand. He allowed Ciel to get off first before getting off himself. He pulled out his key and unlocked his front door. He stepped aside for Ciel to enter before he followed him in.

He said, "Here we are in my home", tossing his keys in the bowl.

Ciel hugged himself in comfort as he glanced around the condo.

Sebastian walked up to him, and he offered, "Would you like anything to drink? I have water, tea, milk, wine, and lemonade."

Ciel replied, "I would love some tea, please."

Sebastian nodded and went into the kitchen to make the tea. Ciel wandered to the living room and sat down on the couch, thinking about what happened back in alleyway.

"_I was never family to begin with. I got rid of that name a long time ago, Sebastian Michaelis."_

Ciel thought, 'What did Claude mean by that?'

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Sebastian set a tray of tea down on the table. Ciel took his cup off the tray and took a sip, already feeling warm from the tea.

Sebastian said, "I picked out Earl Gray tea since Hannah took all the other teas when she left. I hope that's okay with you."

"That's fine. I like Earl Gray tea anyway", Ciel responded, taking another sip.

Sebastian left the room for a moment and came back with a large T-shirt.

He offered, "Since you're going to spend the night, you might as well get comfortable."

Ciel stood up and grabbed the shirt from him.

Then Sebastian directed, "The bathroom is upstairs second door to the right."

The bluenette nodded and proceeded up the stairs towards the bathroom. There, Ciel stripped down to his undergarments and put on the T-shirt. The T-shirt reached down to his mid thighs, enough to cover his panties. The T-shirt was nothing but a plain black. Then Ciel realized that this shirt belonged to Sebastian and decided to inhale it's scent. The shirt smelled of vanilla mint with a hint of strawberry. That scent was enough to make Ciel feel intoxicated.

He thought, 'Sebastian smells wonderful. I can't even resist. I'll have to remember this.'

Ciel then walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs to find his crush wearing a black tank top and red plaid pajama bottoms. He felt himself blush as he saw those sculpted pecs through the tight material.

He thought, 'Why must he be so handsome?'

Sebastian looked up from his spot on the couch and offered him a seat, which Ciel obliged. A moment of silence filled the atmosphere, causing the two to stare at the blank TV screen in front of them.

Ciel decided to break the silence by asking, "Sebastian, do you mind if I ask you questions?"

Sebastian replied, "Sure, anything you want."

Ciel questioned, "What did Claude mean when he said he was never family to begin with and got rid of his name a long time ago?"

That question caused the raven's body to stiffen in response. Sebastian carefully placed his cup back on the tray, and he took a deep breathe.

Sebastian explained, "It's a long story and a terrible one. But since you're wondering why Claude said those things back there, I'll explain everything from the beginning to now." Then he looked at Ciel. "Have you ever noticed how Claude and I really don't look anything alike?"

Cile nodded. "Yes. You both have different hair, eye color, and facial features. Right?"

"Correct. Here's something that may shock you, but you must never tell anyone. Okay?"

"I promise."

Sebastian took another deep breath before he stated, "Claude and I are half-brothers."

This made Ciel almost spit out his tea in shock. That was something Ciel never knew about Sebastian. Sure he knew that Sebastian and Claude are both brothers, but he never knew that they were half-brothers. He wondered why Sebastian never told him this.

Ciel asked, "How?"

"We have the same father but different mothers." Sebastian explained. "Claude pretty much takes after his mother than my father."

"Well, that explains it."

"Now I'm going to tell you a story that might scare you and also make you cry. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Sebastian began telling his story, "Alright. First, I will give you some background information. My father went to University of Oxford to study economics in order to inherit his father's business, Michaelis motors. Along the way, he met a woman named Claudia Faustus, who graduated the same year as him. Things were going so well for them until something unexpected happened a month after they graduated. They got drunk at a party and did something that they regretted. Then two weeks later, Claudia discovered that she was pregnant. My father was shocked that he had no idea what to do. At first, he wanted to walk away but he decided that he will stay with Claudia. Then nine months later, Claude was born. My grandfather was furious at his son's _recklessness_ and threatened to never give him the business unless he dumped his girlfriend. But then my father threatened that he will commit suicide if he was forced to leave his girlfriend and son. My grandfather was so frightened by the idea of losing his one true heir that he decided to let my father have his way."

Ciel asked, "That turned out to be a happy ending, right?"

Sebastian continued, "You are correct. But then things went downhill. Ever since Claude was born, my father had been receiving those strange calls from numerous men asking for Claudia. My father then found out that Claudia was cheating on him with another man. Not with just one man, but with many other men. One night, he confronted her at their bedroom and told her that their relationship was over. His declaration instigated a huge argument that got everyone in the mansion so worked up. In the middle of the fight, Claudia picked up a vase and struck my father in the head. She ran as soon as the butler arrived with the afternoon tea."

Ciel gasped at the last part, and he held his hands close to his chest. "Then what happened?"

Sebastian smiled dreamily as he continued on with his story. "When he got to the hospital, the doctor found out that he had a concussion due to the struck blow on his head from the vase. He had to remain in the hospital for a couple weeks to recover. Meanwhile he was taken care of by a wonderful nurse by the name of Lucretia Foster, who was also my mother. According to my father, my mother greeted him with beautiful smiles that brightened his day every time she came to his room to tend to his needs. They started out as friends for a year and then dated for three years. They got married and then a year later, I was born."

"You're mother sounded like a sweet woman", Ciel commented.

He already knew what Sebastian's mother was like, but he pretended not to know since he was Priscilla at this moment.

Sebastian agreed. "Yes, she is. She is the best mother any one could ask for. She has a charm that could make anyone feel warm and fuzzy inside."

"How does she treat Claude?" The bluenette asked, sipping his tea.

Sebastian replied, "My mother treated Claude as if he were her own son. During those times she dated my father, she used to come by to the mansion and dote over him on a daily basis. She made sure he was well taken care of since Claudia neglected her own son due to her own pleasure."

"Just curious. What happened to Claudia after your parents got married?"

"My father told me that Claudia disappeared after she struck him in the head. Surprisingly, she came back just in time for his wedding, only to watch." Sebastian held his chin with an unsure look on his face. "I have no idea why. But then my father decided that he and Claudia should remain friends,

which turned out to be a terrible mistake on his part."

Ciel looked at his crush with curious eyes. "Wait, how did this turn out to be a mistake? What happened?"

Sebastian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This event that happened years ago still haunts me today. Alright, it goes like this..."

_Flashback... 20 years ago..._

_Five year old Sebastian was running around in the garden area, making plane noises. He had goggles surrounding his eyes, fingerless gloves, and a small blanket tied around his neck as if worn as a cape. He also wore a red shirt, beige shorts, and red tennis shoes. His actions in the garden were making the observers laugh. Then Sebastian was suddenly picked up by a woman with curly black hair and red eyes similar to his own. She smiled at him and held him close to her chest. _

_She cooed, "Aww... that's my precious little boy."_

"_Mommy, I'm a super hero." Sebastian pouted. "I'm not a little boy. I'm a super hero."_

"_Oh really now, Sebby?"_

_Sebastian shook his head. "Yes."_

"_Well then."_

_Sebastian gave his mother a confused look and tilted his head to the side._

_His mother smirked and held him much tighter, cooing, "My precious LITTLE super hero!"_

_The little raven boy struggled. "Mommy!"_

"_Mother Lucretia, stop hugging him. You're going to make him pop if continue to do that." A ten year old Claude approached the two._

_The woman smiled down at her stepson before she placed her son down. _

_She said, "Claude, please call me 'Mama.' You don't need to call me 'Mother Lucretia' since you have your real mother."_

"_I know. But I want to make things easier for me", Claude replied, adjusting his glasses._

_Lucretia went up to her stepson and knelt down to his height. She took the boy's glasses and examined them closely to notice a slight crack on one of the lenses._

_She gave him a stern look and asked him, "Where did this crack come from, Claude?"_

"_From kickball." Claude answered, rocking back and forth on his heels._

"_When?"_

"_A week ago."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Because I don't want to trouble you and father." Claude looked up at his stepmother with a guilty look._

_Lucretia's eyes softened. "Honey, you know your father and I have plenty of money. You know what, tomorrow we'll get you a new pair along with an extra one in case something like this happens again. Okay?"_

_Claude raised his shoulders and beamed at her. "Okay."_

"_Now give Mama a hug." _

_Claude went up to his stepmother and gave her a hug. Sebastian then ran up to them and joined in the hug as well. Then a woman with purple-black hair and gold eyes walked up to them. Her hair was put up in a loose bun, and her bangs were parted at the right, a few strands sticking up. She was wearing a purple button up shirt, yellow plaid skirt, and a pair of white high heels. She also has a pair of thin framed glasses surrounding her gold eyes. _

_The gold-eyed woman said," I see Claude is doing well."_

_Lucretia released the two boys and smiled brightly at the woman in front of her. "Of course, Claudia, it's important that he gets good communication. Studies do show that if children bond with their caregivers, they are more likely to have good communication skills. Besides, Claude needs to enjoy life as much as he can because life is too short."_

"_That's true." Claudia agreed._

_She observed her son's interaction with his stepmother in distaste. She may have not been there for Claude, but that didn't mean she had no affection towards him. She set her gold eyes on the red eyed boy and narrowed her eyes at him. That little boy reminded her how much she has lost since the day she struck her ex-lover in the head. _

_She placed on a fake smile and asked, "Lucretia, may I speak with Sebastian for a moment? I have a surprise for him."_

_Lucretia looked up at the woman and nodded. "Sure, just bring him back here when you're done." Then she looked at her biological son. "Go on, Sebastian. Go with her."_

_Sebastian jumped away from his mother and half-brother in joy. "Okay."_

_With that, he skipped away from the two and entered the house, humming a happy tune. Claudia followed the little boy and shook her head._

_She thought, 'What a naive little boy. So foolish like his father.'_

_She called, "Come on, Sebastian. We're going to this way", pointing towards the hallway._

_Sebastian stopped bouncing around and followed her in pursuit. As they were walking, Sebastian couldn't help but notice how darker the hallways had gotten. A part of him was starting to feel frightened at the darkness of the hallway, yet another part of him was excited at what surprise Claudia has in store for him. Claudia stopped at a certain door and opened it, motioning Sebastian to go inside. Sebastian gulped before he went inside; he had a bad feeling that something wasn't right. He jumped in fright when he heard Claudia closing the door and locking it._

_Sebastian turned around to find Claudia looking at him in anger. Sebastian started backing away as Claudia approached him. Her chest was heaving, her eyes were showing a hint of fire, and her hands were shaking. The sight was making the little boy terrified. Sebastian ended up backing into a wall with a pair of gold eyes boring into his own._

_She lowly growled. "I've been waiting a long time for this. Your father took everything from me, including my son! Now it's my turn to take everything from him."_

_She wrapped her hands around the little boy's neck and started to choke him. Sebastian coughed as he tried to get air back into his lungs. He tried to pull those hands away from his neck, but it was no use. He could see white dots in front of his eyes as his oxygen supply was being cut off. Then he saw the door being opened and entered the room came his mother._

_He managed to squeak out, "Mom... help... I... can't... breathe..."_

_Lucretia rushed over towards the two and pulled Claudia away from her son harshly. After she did that, Sebastian collapsed on the floor and coughed, finally catching his breath. Lucretia immediately rushed to her son's aid as he filled with lungs with oxygen. She gave Claudia the coldest glare she could muster._

_Lucretia demanded, "What in the world are you doing to my boy? Explain it to me! NOW!"_

_Claudia coldly explained, "Leonardo will pay for what has happened to me. All thanks to him, I've lost everything. My home, my family's respect, my life, and even my son. If he hadn't broke up with me, then everything would be fine. Then you came along and ruined EVERYTHING! Even your son did that too!"_

_Lucretia argued, "He didn't ruin your life. You actually ruined his by lying and cheating on him. Do you have any idea how neglected Claude was? According to Leonardo, you haven't been taking care of him ever since he was born. You didn't really care as long as you live in a life of luxury. Am I right, Claudia Alice Faustus?"_

"_So you're not so stupid as I thought you would be, Lucretia Eunice Foster Michaelis." Claudia scoffed. "You knew what I'm really like, yet you allowed me to see my son. Too bad your kindness will only lead you to your doom.."_

_She pulled her knife out of her shirt, causing the mother and child to feel frightened._

"_What is going here?" A man's voice called as he appeared at the doorway. _

_Lucretia cried out, "Leonardo, quickly get away! She's going to kill you!"_

_Claudia charged at the man, only to have her wrist grabbed. Leonardo squeezed her wrist, causing her to drop the knife onto the floor. Leonardo took a glance at his wife and son before he glanced back at Claudia._

_He concluded, "So this is what you're here for? You came here to kill my wife and my son, so that you could get back at me for 'ruining' your life. Then you will run away with Claude in your hands and hope that I will commit suicide. That is your plan, correct?"_

_Claudia glowered at her ex-lover. "That is what I was hoping for, but you ruined it."_

"_Why? What have I ever done to you?" _

_Claudia screamed, "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! I LOST MY HOME, MY FAMILY'S RESPECT, MY LIFE, AND MY ONLY SON!"_

"_I thought you never cared for Claude after seeing you in the arms of another man", Leonardo retorted. "After all, you did choose pleasure over your own son."_

_Claudia smirked. "You think I don't care?! Claude is nothing more than my pawn. Why do you think I visited him more often? Just to give him 'motherly' affection? You see, he never really loved you, your wife, or your second son to begin with."_

_Leonardo narrowed his eyes. "You mean, you've been scheming him the entire time?"_

"_You got that right, and I got you right where I want you."_

_Claudia took out a gun from her blouse and aimed it at Leonardo's forehead. Sebastian, who was panicked by this, rushed up to the woman and jumped at her waist. Claudia, startled by this, tried to get Sebastian off her waist by hitting him. Soon, Lucretia joined in the fight and tried to get the gun out of her hand. Claudia quickly shrugged the two off and rushed out of the room._

_She said, "If I can't win this fight, then no one will."_

_Claudia held the gun to her head and pulled the trigger, creating a blood splat on the wall. The Michaelis' were shocked by the sight. Sebastian's crimson eyes widened and his hands started trembling. Lucretia knelt down to her son's level and pulled him into a hug, allowing him to cry on her shoulder. She patted his back as she whispered comforting words in his ear. Leonardo had already called the police about the incident and was told that they are on their way. After he made his call, he knelt down to his family and embraced them. They are displaying an image of a comforting family. Lucretia and Leonardo took the time to examine their son's face to see it was bruised and swollen. _

_Lucretia said, "With bruises like this, it might take up to two weeks. With some make-up, no one will notice." Then she turned to her son. "Honey, does it hurt?"_

_Sebastian replied, "My face hurts."_

"_How bad does it hurt? Like really bad?" _

_Sebastian shook his head._

_Lucretia asked, "Are you hurt anywhere else?"_

_Sebastian shook his head again, and that made Lucretia sigh in relief._

_Leonardo said, "That's good. At least we won't have to take him to the doctor."_

"_But I think we should, just in case. After all, she did try to choke him." Lucretia replied. "How are we going to tell Claude about this?"_

_That question made Leonardo feel uncertain. He responded, "Actually, I'm not sure how to explain it without making him upset. But we will come up with something."_

_Lucretia pointed out, "I think we're too late."_

_The couple looked to find Claude staring at his dead mother's body in shock. Lucretia and Leonardo looked up at each other, unsure of what to say. Claude walked up to his dead mother and patted the corpse's hair. Tears welled up in the boy's eyes and started to fall. His face went from sadness to rage. He looked at his family to find his father and stepmother hugging their bruised son._

_He yelled, "This is all your fault!"_

"_Now Claude, try to be reasonable", Lucretia cried out._

"_No Lucretia, this all your fault!" Claude turned to his father. "It's all your fault too, Father! If you haven't rid away mom, then she would still be alive!"_

"_But I didn't get rid of her, she ran away from me." Leonardo tried to explain. "She st-"_

_Claude interrupted, "She didn't run away. She told me so herself."_

_Claude set his gaze on his bruised half-brother, and he told him, "It's also your fault, Sebastian, because you were born. If you haven't been born, then everything would be okay. So congratulations, you killed my mother."_

_After he said that, he walked away._

_End of flashback.._

By the end of the story, Ciel was already in tears. He had no idea that Sebastian lived a terrible past all because of one woman. It all made sense as to why Claude resented Sebastian so much. To think the man who attempted to rape him was once a nice boy. Sebastian sat there with a sad expression as he watched his secretary cry. He grabbed a tissue box and offered it to Ciel, who then grabbed a bunch.

Ciel wiped his eyes, and he said, "That was very sad."

"Yes it was." Sebastian replied. "Ever since that day, Claude retrieved his mother's glasses and never let go of them. He wears them everyday now. At age eighteen, he changed his last name from the family name, Michaelis to his mother's surname, Faustus."

"It all makes sense."

"Now you know. You're now the third person I've told this story to. Grell and Will know too."

"I bet they hated him with a passion of a thousand suns."

"Oh, they hated him alright. They hate him enough to rip him apart."

Then Sebastian looked away in the distance. Ciel took of of this, and he asked, "Is something the matter?"

Sebastian sighed. "If only I could tell this to Ciel. He probably would understand, but I'm afraid what he will think of me."

"What happened years ago wasn't your fault", Ciel assured him.

Sebastian responded, "I know. But I'm just worried that Claude might try to manipulate Ciel into believing that I'm the one who killed his mother, even though I didn't. It's obvious that his mother brainwashed him. Now he is exactly the son his mother wanted."

Ciel can't help but feel bothered by this topic involving him. He asked, "Sebastian, why won't you tell Ciel about this? I'm sure he would understand."

Sebastian took in a deep breath, and then he explained, "I'm sure you never went to Weston High School, but I'll tell it to you anyway. Since Claude was under his mother's influence, he started to make my life hell. He started to spread all kinds of rumors about me all over high school, telling students that I'm a murderer. The only people who never believed them are my friends; Will, Grell, Soma, Agni, Lau, and Ran Mao. All of them except Ciel."

Ciel was surprised by this. He had no idea that there were rumors about Sebastian when he went to high school with him. He wondered why he had never heard them.

Ciel questioned, "How come Ciel never knew those rumors?"

"That's because being an honorable student he was, he decided that he rather not waste his time listening to such ridiculous squabbles." Sebastian chuckled at the end.

Ciel thought, 'Oh, right.'

Sebastian said, "But that's fine with me. You're friends with Alois, right?"

The bluenette nodded. "Yeah, what about it?"

"I don't know if he ever told you this, but Alois used to be friends with Claude."

Ciel thought, 'Oh yeah, I remembered that. How could I forget?'

Sebastian continued, "It was for about a year until Claude decided to betray him by hitting him a car and left him there bleeding. What a bastard! Luckily, someone found him and called an ambulance", his hands clenching.

Ciel gasped at that statement, and he thought, 'He hit my best friend with his car!? That explains why Alois was gone for weeks. That man will pay! Seriously, how could I have not known about this?'

He was continuing his rage battle until Sebastian told him, "Claude may have hurt the people around me except Ciel, which I'm grateful for. I prefer that Ciel doesn't know about this because I don't him to get hurt. Claude is a dangerous man and he will do anything to get what he wants, even if it means he will kill someone."

Ciel asked, "Was that the reason why he tried to rape me?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, he obviously knows you are one of my friends and will try anything to hurt me. You may not know this, but I've been aware that Claude has been spying on Ciel as a way to exploit my weakness. He's been blackmailing me with this for a long time now. He's been doing this for twelve years, and I must do what I can to protect Ciel from any kind of danger."

Ciel couldn't help but feel fuzzy inside. Who would have thought that Sebastian has been protecting Ciel the entire time? Everything the raven had said all made sense to him. Sebastian wasn't just being secretive, but he was also protecting Ciel as well.

Sebastian pleaded, "Don't tell anyone about this, including Ciel. Please."

Ciel gave him a look of understanding and nodded. "I can promise you that I won't."

The raven smiled. "Now, shall we see what's on television tonight? I heard that there's an interesting movie on tonight. Do you like romance?"

Ciel nodded eagerly. "Of course."

"Good, we're going to watch the titanic."

After an hour and thirty-four minutes, Ciel had fallen asleep on the couch. Sebastian turned off the television and stood up from the couch, stretching out his body. Then he noticed how cute Ciel looked when he was asleep. Ciel was lying on his side, clutching a pillow close to his chest. His long hair was sprawled around his face, making him look like he was lying on the ocean. Sebastian moved the pillow out of Ciel's arms, and he carefully scooped the bluenette into his arms. He walked up the stairs quietly and went to his bedroom. There, he carefully lied the bluenette on the bed and covered her with the bed covers. After doing so, he stroked Ciel's hair with his fingers. Then he brushed the navy blue bangs away from Ciel's face, admiring how flawless his skin looked. Sebastian decided to call it a night and left the room, shutting the lights off on the way.

OoOo

Next morning, Ciel woke up at eight o'clock to the smell of bacon and eggs. He sat up in the bed and stretched his arms above his head, letting out a yawn as he did so. Then he looked around the room for a moment.

He thought, 'How did I end up here? Last I checked, I was asleep in the living room. Unless...'

Ciel blushed in realization that Sebastian carried him all the way to this room. Judging by the objects in the room, Ciel could easily tell that this was Sebastian's room. He can't believe he slept in Sebastian's room last night. He pushed aside the covers and left the room.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Sebastian was cooking up bacon and eggs. He flipped the pan that has the bacon in it and watched it sizzle. The he saw his secretary walk down the stairs. Ciel sat down at the table and rested his against in his palm.

Sebastian warmly greeted, "Good morning, Priscilla. Did you get a good night sleep?"

Ciel responded, "It was okay. I didn't get a bad dream though."

"That's good."

Sebastian took out two plates from the cabinet and started serving breakfast. He took the two plates to the table and set them down on the place mats.

He said, "Dig in."

Ciel picked up his fork and started to eat. The two finished their meal in fifteen minutes and rinsed their dishes at the sink.

Ciel said, "We better get ready for work soon or we'll be late."

"Actually, Priscilla, we don't have work today. I called the office this morning to let them know that we needed a day off", Sebastian replied with a smile. "Don't worry, I didn't say anything abut last night."

Ciel sighed in relief; he still needed time to recover from last night's event.

Ciel asked, "So, what are we going to do today then since we don't have work?"

Sebastian replied, "I already planned the whole day for us. I can guarantee you that we will have a blast."

OoOo

And cut! That's it for this chapter. Yeah, I did some Claude bashing in this because I really don't like Claude. I can't help but feel bad for Alois after Claude 'killed' him and betrayed him. Sorry for the depressing chapter, but I thought I should give you an insight of Sebastian's past. Don't worry, the story will get better. There will be more Sebastian and Ciel bonding coming up. So expect it!


	15. Chapter 15

Ciel held up his hand. "But here's one problem. I don't have anything else to wear other than the one I wore yesterday."

Sebastian held his chin, and he said, "You know, I think I might have a dress that my mother left when she stayed over one night. Let me check."

The raven dashed up the stairs to the guest room. He rummaged through the drawers until he found what he was looking for. He came rushing down the stairs and held out the dress towards Ciel, who had a questioning look on his face.

Sebastian said, "See? I knew she left something here. I would like you to try it on, please. If it doesn't fit you, just let me know."

Ciel took the dress out of the raven's hands and went to the bathroom. There, he changed out of the T-shirt he wore last night and pulled on the dress. Surprisingly, the dress fitted him like a glove after he noticed how it hugged every curve of his body. The dress was a plain red that matched perfectly with Sebastian's eyes. The only thing about the dress that made him feel really self-conscious was that the dress collar was so low that it showed his cleavage.

He thought, 'That is definitely Lucretia's dress alright.'

Ciel came out of the bathroom to find Sebastian smirking at him. Ciel felt face heat up, and he looked down at the floor.

Sebastian chuckled. "Sorry that it's too tight. My mother always had a thing for tight dresses. Oh well, it's better than nothing."

Ciel held his hands close to his chest in attempt to hide his cleavage.

"Priscilla, look at me."

Ciel raised his head to look into a pair of crimson eyes.

Sebastian told his secretary, "If you are not comfortable with the dress, we could drop by at Elizabeth's house to get one of your own. That's up to you."

Ciel shook his frantically, saying, "No no, it's fine. I'm just not use to wearing tight clothing like this."

Sebastian smiled. "That's good to hear. Besides, I think it looks great on you."

Ciel blushed in many shades of red in response to the words that came out of the raven's lips. He looked down at himself to admire how the dress hugged every curve of his feminine body. He let a small smile appear on his lips as he made a twirl.

Sebastian politely asked, "Well then, shall we get ready? I'll let you take a shower first."

Ciel nodded. "Sure."

With that, the bluenette went to the bathroom an left Sebastian alone with his thoughts. The only thing on his mind was how Ciel would react after what happened last night. He ran his hand through his raven locks at the thoughts of what would happen to Ciel.

Sebastian thought, 'What is a man like me going to do? I doubt she will ever let another man get close to her after what happened last night. There must be a way to help her get over it.'

Then he started to remember what his mother told him about the after effects of attempted rape. He recalled that the most common after effect was that women tend to be more cautious around men and then freak out whenever another man comes near them. That one he will have to keep in mind when it comes to Ciel. Sebastian will also have to keep an eye on men who dare stand too close to Ciel. The thoughts of his half-brother doing terrible things to his secretary disgusted him as his hands curled themselves into fists. Sebastian punched a nearby wall in anger at those thoughts.

He thought, 'I will have a chat with that son of a bitch when I get the chance.'

OoOoOo

"Where are we going exactly?" Ciel asked with curiosity as he followed Sebastian on the street.

Sebastian turned his head to look at him, and he replied, "Oh, we're going someplace quiet."

Ciel furrowed his eyebrows in irritation. "That's helpful."

Sebastian chuckled at the bluenette's response.

"What?" Ciel asked, crossing his arms

The raven shook his head. "Nothing, you just remind me of a certain someone."

"Let me guess, Ciel Phantomhive."

"Precisely. I have a feeling you two would get along just fine if you two had met."

Ciel placed on a grim look, and he thought, 'There's a problem: Ciel and Priscilla are the same person.'

The two stopped in front of a Gothic bookstore that captured Ciel's curiosity. Sebastian opened the front door and allowed Ciel to enter first. As soon as Ciel entered the bookstore, he started to glance around at the place. There were rows of bookshelves lined up in order by category. Ciel almost let out a gasp when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked to find that it was only his crush.

Sebastian whispered, "Feel free to look around. I'm just here to pick up a book I was looking for. If there is a book you like, let me know and I'll buy it for you."

After he said that, he wondered off in a different direction. Ciel wanted to follow the raven, but instead, he decided to go in a different direction. As Ciel was going his own way, he took a deep breaths to calm his rapidly beating heart. For some reason, he felt a little frightened when he felt Sebastian's hand on his shoulder.

'At least it's only him,' Ciel mentally told himself. 'Not some other man that wants to rape me.'

Those images of what happened last night soon came into his head. Ciel frantically shook his head to rid away those thoughts. He also had to keep in mind that he still has his purity like Sebastian said. Ciel started to look around in the romance section and looked at titles that could at least capture his attention. While he was checking out books, he could have swore he felt a presence nearby. He looked around to find no one.

He took a deep breath, thinking, 'It's nothing... Nothing to be afraid of... You're just imagining things, Ciel... Nothing more.'

Then he felt that uneasy feeling again and this time, someone was close by. Ciel could tell by the feeling of someone breathing down his neck.

He heard a low male voice saying, "Hello there, Missy. Can I help you with anything?"

Ciel's breathing hitched at the sound. Soon those horrifying images seeped back into his mind again, and this got Ciel alarmed. His heartbeat started to race like the horses galloping. His mind started to scream at him to run away and find a certain raven. He felt as though he was a rabbit trapped in a corner by a wolf. Then he felt the stranger touch his shoulder.

The man asked, "Missy, are you okay?"

In response, Ciel immediately turned and swung his fist at the man behind him. He immediately ran as fast as his heels could take him. Then he crashed into a firm chest and he fell down on the floor. He looked to find a pair of dress shoe covered feet and realized he ran into another man. Anxiety started to take over and he covered his face with his arms. He could feel his tears already cascading down his face.

He whimpered, "Please, don't hurt me. I beg of you. I'm sorry for crashing into you. I promise it won't happen again."

"There you are, Priscilla. I was looking all over for you."

Ciel looked up to find that the man he crashed into was only Sebastian, who was showing a look of happiness on his face. Sebastian knelt down to Ciel's level and noticed that his secretary was trembling. He smile changed to a frown.

Sebastian asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

Ciel shook his head. "No."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Ciel hastily wiped his tears away before he explained, "Well, I was checking out books in the romance section. I thought I could sense that someone was nearby, but there was no one there. Then, there was someone behind me. I freaked out, punched the guy in the face, and ran to find you. There we are now."

Sebastian assured him, "Don't worry, you're safe. I'm sure the guy you punched didn't see that coming."

The two were approached by a redheaded man, who was sporting a black eye. He has messy red hair, blue eyes, and a mustache. He was also wearing a brown suit with a baby blue shirt and a navy blue tie.

The redhead said, "Excuse me, Missy." The two turned to look at him. "I would like to apologize for scaring you earlier. I didn't expect to get a black eye from this."

Ciel looked up at the redheaded man with guilt.

Sebastian stood up from his kneeling position and he told the man, "I'm so sorry about that, Sir."

"No no, it's fine. That was my fault for I was standing to close to her." The redhead waved his hand. "Besides, I got hit worse than what your friend did. By the way, my name is Edward Aberline and I am the manager of this bookstore. At your service!"

He looked at Sebastian, only to realize that he recognized this person.

He said, "Say, I know you! You're Sebastian Michaelis, the son of Leonardo Michaelis who owns a car business known as Michaelis Motors."

"Yes, that is me." Sebastian sweat dropped at this. "What about it?"

"I'm just surprised to see the owner's son looking around at a book store when he could have just order all the books he needed since he came from a rich family."

"Rich people can shop like normal people, you know."

"That must be great to have so much money to buy everything you always wanted. Right?"

"You have no idea", Sebastian mumbled.

Ciel was watching the two men converse back and forth with curiosity. There were still some things he never knew about Sebastian, and he was determined to find out more.

"Okay, Edward, enough chit chat. Priscilla and I need to get going", Sebastian said. "But still, I'm sorry that you received a black eye from this."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to press charges", Edward assured Sebastian. "Boy, my twin brother is going laugh at this when I see him. Oh well, have a wonderful day, you two."

Sebastian nodded and turned his attention to his secretary, who was still sitting on the floor. Sebastian held out his hand and Ciel gladly took it. Sebastian carefully pulled Ciel to his feet and guided him out of the bookstore.

As they were walking, Sebastian started to feel guilty about what happened at the bookstore.

He said, "I'm so sorry you had to go through with that. If I have known this earlier, then I could have done something to prevent it."

"No, it's not your fault", Ciel replied. "I'm the one who punched the guy in the face, so I should be the one apologizing. Not you."

"But still, I should have stood by you when that happened."

Silence filled the air before Ciel decided to change the subject.

Ciel said, "I'm getting hungry."

"Me too." Sebastian replied. "Would you like anything in particular?"

Ciel shrugged. "Not really anything I could think of."

"Well, I know a really good restaurant." Sebastian grinned. "Have you ever been to Kadar's Spice?"

Ciel glanced at his crush in surprise. "No, I haven't actually."

"Then we shall go. I can guarantee you that the food tastes wonderful."

"Okay."

The two walked all the way towards their destination, and they arrived at their destination. There, Ciel was surprised by the looks of the place. There was a golden statue of a goddess sitting by the front door along with a sign that has the menu on it. The whole building looked to like a building seen in India; it reminded Ciel of the Taj Mahal that he seen in photographs.

Sebastian opened the door for Ciel and allowed him to go inside. Inside, Ciel was even more surprised by the interior of the building. There were pillars decorated with orange and red ribbons, round tables that are surrounded by people, and belly dancers moving from table to table. Sebastian approached the front desk and asked for a table for two. The waitress nodded her head and told the two to follow her. The waitress led them over to a table in a corner and asked for what they wanted to drink; Sebastian and Ciel just ordered water. The waitress wrote it down on her notepad and told them she will be right back to take their orders.

While they were looking at the menu, Ciel couldn't really decide what he wanted. Sebastian had thrown in a few suggestions that he thought Ciel might like.

Sebastian suggested, "There is chicken curry, blue lobster curry, and my all time favorite, curry bread."

"Curry bread?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, curry bread. It's bread filled with curry."

"I see."

The waitress came back and asked, "Have you two decided what you want to order?"

Sebastain answered, "Yes, I will have the blue lobster curry and my friend will have the curry bread. Right, Priscilla?"

Ciel nodded.

The waitress grinned. "Coming right up."

The waitress left their table for a moment and then came back with two plates.

"Here you go. Enjoy your meal." The waitress set the plates down before she left to serve another customer.

Ciel looked at his plate to find that it was only a bread. Then he looked at Sebastian's dish to find that it has blue lobster with vegetables. Ciel took his fork and made a small cut into the curry bread, only to notice the curry spilling out of the bread. Ciel scooped up some of the curry onto his fork and put it into his mouth. His eyes showed delight at the wonderful taste, and he decided to have another bite. Soon, he started to enjoy the taste of curry bread. Sebastian was watching the scene in enjoyment as Ciel continued eating the curry bread. After the two finished their meal, they decided to talk.

Sebastian started the conversation, "So, how do you like the restaurant?"

Ciel replied, "I actually like it. The atmosphere was very jazzy and the food was great. I even enjoyed the curry bread."

Sebastian smiled. "Good."

Then they were approached by two men. One of them had purple, shoulder-length hair, gold eyes, tan skin, and a gold suit. The other man had white hair wrapped in a turban, a pair of gray eyes, dark skin, and a white chef's outfit.

The man with purple hair greeted, "Good afternoon. Glad to see that my old friend, Sebastian, dropped by."

Sebastian greeted back, "It's nice to come by here every once in a while, Soma. How is your business been going?"

The purple haired man, who was just called Soma, responded, "Business is going wonderfully. We're still dealing with a lot of customers. But everything is going well. All thanks to Agni", pointing at the white-haired man next to him.

"Yes, everything is going well." Agni agreed. "But Sebastian should take credit for creating the curry bread."

Sebastian laughed. "Please, you don't need to give me credit."

"Too late, I already did." Agni laughed also.

Soma glanced at Ciel, who was starting to feel uneasy by his stare. Soma took the time to take in the appearance of the beauty in front of him. He noticed how the hair, eyes, and face all seem familiar to him. Agni also took a glance at Ciel as well.

Agni asked Sebastian, "Who's your new friend here, Sebastian?"

Sebastian looked at Ciel before turning to look back at his friends.

He introduced, "This is my secretary, Priscilla Midford. Priscilla, these are my old friends from high school, Soma and Agni."

Agni bowed. "Nice to meet you, Priscilla."

Soma took hold of Ciel's hand and leaned in to look into the bluenette's eyes.

He said, "It's wonderful to meet you after seeing your beauty."

Ciel's face turned a light pink, and he replied, "Oh... thank you."

While Soma continued to stare at Ciel, Agni decided to have small chat with his friend.

Agni asked Sebastian, "What happened to your other secretary?"

Sebastian answered his friend's question, "My old secretary quit for unknown reasons. The only thing I could of is that maybe she found another job."

"Oh, I see. How does Priscilla do her job?"

"She does a marvelous job. She's a organized, efficient, and a very good problem-solver."

"Just by looking at her, she kind of reminds me of someone I know."

"Oh really? You know, she kind of reminds of Ciel. She can a little sassy at times." Sebastian sighed. "If only these two had met, they would get along so well because of their similarities."

Agni nodded in agreement and then set his gaze on Ciel, who looked about ready to run.

Soma interrogated Ciel, "What is your favorite past time?"

"I read books." Ciel answered simply.

Soma gasped. "Me too!"

Ciel eyebrow twitched in annoyance, and he thought, 'Seriously, you keep saying the same thing over and over again. If I could recall, you don't like to study.'

Soma commented, "I wonder if it means that we are meant to be together. We have so much in common", his eyes sparkling.

Before Ciel would say anything in response to this, Agni cut in. "Soma, please don't make her feel uncomfortable."

Soma glanced at Agni before he glanced back at Ciel. That's when he realized that he really made Ciel feel very uncomfortable judging the uneasy look on her face.

He apologized, "I'm so sorry for making you feel unease. I'll try to be considerate next time. But.." He turned to Sebastian. "Sebastian, may I have a chat with your friend for a moment in private?"

It was Sebastian's turn to feel uneasy. After what happened at the book store, Sebastian wasn't really sure about letting his friend talk to his secretary alone. He trusted Soma, but he was still worried about Ciel's safety.

He hesitantly responded, "Okay... as long as it's quick."

Soma squealed and dragged Ciel away from the table. Before Agni left to go after them, Sebastian pulled him down to whisper in his ear.

Sebastian whispered, "Can you make sure Soma doesn't try anything funny? I don't want him to have Priscilla come running out, screaming. We know how clingy Soma can be?"

Agni pulled away and nodded in understanding. "Don't worry, my friend, I'll make sure it won't happen."

With that, he left the table. In the storage room, Soma had Ciel wrapped in his arms and went on how they have so much in common. Ciel, who felt anxiety take over, fought his way out of the man's hold. He stomped on his foot and pushed Soma away from himself, panting.

Ciel said, "Don't ever hug me like that again!"

Soma jumped back up and cheered, "Aha! I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Ciel asked, raising a brow.

"I finally figured out who you really are, Priscilla." Soma smirked. "Or should I say Ciel?"

Ciel's eye widened, and he lied, "I'm not Ciel! What are you talking about?"

"Isn't that obvious? The way you acted earlier is enough to prove that! Your attitude, your struggles, and also your expression."

"So?"

Soma was about to retort when Agni entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Agni said, "Ah, so you really are Ciel. I could already tell by looking at you."

Ciel sighed. "Okay, you caught me. Now what are you going to do to me? Are you going to tell people about it?"

Agni told him calmly, "No need to worry, we won't say anything. But we would like an explanation as to why you're dressed as a woman."

Ciel stated, "Actually, I'm not disguised as a woman. I am an actual woman."

The last statement captured their attention, and it caused them to look at Ciel questioningly. Ciel explained to them how he got in this situation starting from the very beginning. He told them about his wish, what kind of situations he ran into so far, and also his romantic feelings for Sebastian. He explained everything except for the attempted rape. At the end of his story telling, Soma and Agni had looks of joyfulness all over their faces. The both of them also had tears in their eyes as they thought how sweet it was for Ciel to give up his life being a man.

Agni sniffled. "That was so sweet of you, Ciel, for you gave up your life as man to be with the man you love."

"I'd never thought I see this day where Ciel actually admits that he is in love." Soma sniffled also. "Not with just anyone. My precious brother is in love with Sebastian Michaelis!"

"It's too good to be true."

"I know."

Soma and Agni hugged each other as they continued to weep, much to Ciel's annoyance. After five minutes of them being emotional over Ciel's sacrifice, the two finally composed themselves.

Agni said, "Well Ciel, I'm happy to say that I'm proud of you for finding happiness in someone you care about."

Soma suggested, "If you need someone to make him jealous, let me know. I'm great with ladies."

Ciel rolled his eyes in response, thinking, 'Not really.'

Agni told the bluenette, "We promise that we won't tell anyone. You are our friend and we shall hope that you succeed in capturing Sebastian's heart."

Soma pulled Ciel into a hug and told him, "Since you are no longer a man, I shall refer to you as my little sister."

The sudden closeness was already making Ciel feel frightened. He could feel every muscle in his body tense. The images of Claude flashed in his mind, causing his eyes to widen. Ciel quickly shoved Soma away, breathing rapidly. Soma gave him a confused look. Before he would move towards Ciel, Agni held out an arm in front of him to block him.

Agni said, "Soma, stay back", in a serious voice.

Ciel was backed up against the wall, holding his hand out in front of himself. His breathing was rapid as well as his heartbeat.

Ciel whispered, "Stay back! Don't move any closer!"

Soma placed on a concern look, and he asked, "Ciel, did something happen to you?"

That question then made Ciel want to burst into tears. Ciel frantically shook his head to rid away those images of Claude. Ciel took in deep breaths and finally calmed down.

He pulled himself away from the wall, and he responded, "I'm fine", before he left the room.

Before Soma would question further, Agni stepped in, "He will tell you when he is ready."

Soma nodded and watched the man-turned-woman walk out of the room. Ciel silently exited the storage room and entered the dining room. There, he scanned his eyes around the room for a certain raven. Then suddenly, his eyes met a pair of gold colored ones that belonged to Claude Faustus. Claude stood there by the front desk, smirking at the sight of the bluenette frantically searching for his friend. Ciel felt his chest tightened at that intense gaze, causing him to wheeze. He knew he was going to have an asthma attack. Good thing he has his purse with him. Without much time, Ciel frantically dug into his bag to find his inhaler.

Ciel started to see white dots in front of his eyes, and he collapsed on the floor. Soon, the other guests and staff were alarmed by this and gathered around him. Ciel could hear voices but he couldn't comprehend them. His eyes started to flutter as he was about to pass out. Then he heard a deep voice calling out his name. He felt himself being lifted by a pair of strong arms and his mouth being sprayed by a mist. Then his breathing became normal.

He heard the voice again, "That's right, breathe. In and out."

Ciel blinked a few time until his eyes are focused. He looked up to find a pair of red eyes looking down at him. Ciel glanced around to find himself on Sebastian's lap with his head resting on Sebastian's arm, and in his hand was the inhaler. Sebastian didn't realize the intimate position they were in, much to Ciel's embarrassment.

Sebastian sighed in relief. "That was a close one, Priscilla. Good thing I got to you in time, or you would've ended up in the hospital."

Ciel looked up at his crush in surprise, and he told him, "Thank you... for saving my life."

Sebastian smiled. "You are welcome, my dear friend." Then he turned to the crowd. "Don't worry, she's fine. You can leave now."

The crowd immediately departed, leaving Sebastian and Ciel alone. Ciel carefully pulled himself off of Sebastian's lap and felt his feet tingle for staying off of them for a while. Sebastian stood up as well and dusted himself.

Sebastian said, "Let's get out of here, shall we?"

Ciel nodded and followed the man out of the restaurant. As they were leaving, he looked around find Claude staring at him from the very corner of the restaurant. Ciel immediately faced forward to avoid the intense gaze. Sebastian took notice of this and gave his half-brother a warning glare. Claude responded to this by sipping his water and reading his magazine. Sebastian was very aware that Claude had followed them to this place and even made sure he showed up later.

Sebastian thought, 'That sneaky bastard. We'll see who gets the last laugh.'

OoOoOo

Sebastian and Ciel ended up going back to condo after what happened back at the restaurant. Sebastian decided that he will have to keep an eye on Ciel until things got under control, and Ciel was fine with it. Ciel sent a text to Elizabeth to let her know that he will be staying over at Sebastian's for a while, and that he needed her to drop off his clothes in a suitcase. As soon as he arrived back at the condo, Elizabeth was already there with a suitcase. Ciel got out of the car and went to Elizabeth while Sebastian went to unlock the front door.

Elizabeth said, "Here are your things, Priscilla." She glanced around to make sure no one heard her. "I even made sure to pack the best outfits that will truly make the man fall for you."

Ciel took the suitcase, and he replied, "Thank you, Elizabeth. Where would I be without you? Sorry for making you come all the way here."

Elizabeth grinned. "That was no problem. So, have Sebastian figured out who you are yet, Ciel?"

Ciel shook his head. "Not yet. Eventually."

His cousin giggled. "Ooohh! I'm just so excited. Let me know if you and Sebastian get romantic!"

Ciel blushed. "Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth glanced at her watch. "Oh my, look at the time. I have to go. Would you like to spend the weekend at my place sometime?"

"Sure."

"Great, I will see you on Saturday."

After she said that, Elizabeth went back to her car and drove off. Ciel picked up his suitcase and carried it all the way to the condo.

OoOo

In the evening, Ciel and Sebastian were watching television in the living room. Ciel had on a pair of his own pajamas which consisted of a blue shirt and black shorts. Sebastian, on the other hand, had on a black tank top and a pair of red flannel pants. Ciel had his knees held close to his chest, feeling guilty that he caused Sebastian so much trouble. He made a scene at a book store and then had an asthma attack at the restaurant. Sebastian even went through all the trouble of saving his life.

Ciel started speaking, "Sebastian, can I talk to you about something?"

Sebastian turned to look at Ciel and replied, "Sure. Is something the matter?"

Ciel covered his eyes with his bangs. "I feel as though I ruined our day."

"Why?"

"Because I punched a guy in the face at the bookstore, I shoved Soma away when he hugged me after deciding that I should be his friend, and I had an asthma attack." Then Ciel started crying. "Everywhere we went today, I feel as though guys were thinking about touching me as they stared at me. The worst part is that I kept getting those images of Claude. You probably think I'm crazy right now, don't you?"

Sebastian calmly told his friend, "Actually, it's common for a woman to feel frightened after a traumatic event like attempted rape. I don't think you're crazy at all."

Ciel wiped his tears away. "Really?"

Sebastian nodded. "Not at all. My mother told me that women who were almost raped tend to be more cautious than before. It take a matter of time before they decided to move on. I was hoping that I could distract you by going out today, but I guess that didn't work out."

"What are we going to do about work?" Ciel asked with his worry filled eyes.

Sebastian sighed. "For me to keep an eye on you, I will be making you do your work like usual except you won't be doing errands. I've been thinking that maybe I could teach you self defense. You're going to need those kinds of skills in case Claude tries to attack you again."

"Can you teach me those skills?"

Sebastian bragged, "Of course I can. I've been taught martial arts since I was six. My father had to make sure I know how to fight if I'm going to inherit his company. I may be the owner's son, but that doesn't mean I'm defenseless."

His words made Ciel smile in content. Ciel certainly can't wait to see what moves Sebastian will demonstrate.

Sebastian questioned, "Just curious, what were you doing at the Phantomhives' graves yesterday?"

Ciel moved his eyes back and forth, and he explained, "I was paying a visit for my friend, Lizzie."

Sebastian raised a brow. "Really? I thought she never had the time for that."

"Which is why I went to do it for her", Ciel finished. "What were you doing by the Phantomhive's graves yesterday?"

Sebastian explained, "I came just to inform Ciel's parents of their son's progress. I've been doing this every month since Ciel won't do it himself. Every time I visit them, I would tell them how he's been, what he's been up to, and how he plans to start his future. But since I haven't spoke to him in a while, I haven't had anything to speak to them about. Since then, all I had been doing was telling that he says hi and that he misses them so much. That's all. Though I really hope Ciel is doing fine. I can't help but worry about him. He has asthma like you, and I sure he's doing fine. I already taught him how to handle himself during an asthma attack."

Ciel nodded in understanding. He was really thankful for Sebastian helping him after he lost his parents. He remembered all the times Sebastian has helped him with his asthma, especially during asthma attacks. Sebastian was taught by his mother how to take care of him during times like this, so he had some experience with medical help. Ciel couldn't help but feel happy that Sebastian has been doing so much for him, including visiting his parents' graves. He was sure his parents were impressed by Sebastian for his demeanor. He felt that he was lucky to have a friend like Sebastian, who will always be there for him no matter what.

OoOo

Cut! Here's the next chapter you all been waiting for. Sorry, I've been a busy person lately with all the tests and quizzes I've been studying for. My professors had throwing pop quizzes at me lately, and I hate looking like a failure in my classes. -_-

Anyway, I have decided what will be coming up in the later chapters. I'm going to skip to a month or two in the next chapter and this one will be interesting. There be some awkward moments between Sebastian an Ciel along with some flirting. I've been thinking that for the later chapters, there will be a ball where everyone is invited and a vacation sometime in the last two chapter. Plus, I even decided to add in a jealous Sebastian. I bet all of you would be excited to see a jealous Sebastian.

OMG over a hundred views. Wow! Just be patient and I shall see what will happen next.


	16. Chapter 16

Ciel woke up to the sound of Sebastian's footsteps coming towards his bedroom door.

Sebastian softly knocked on the door and said, "Priscilla, it's time to get up. We're going to leave in about an hour and I expect you to be ready by then."

Ciel groaned into his pillow and mumbled incoherent words that the raven didn't hear. Ciel slowly rose from bed and looked at the clock to see that it was 6:30am. Ciel scooted his legs over to the edge of the bed and stood up. He opened the door to find an interesting sight before him. Sebastian was standing outside his door with a towel wrapped around his waist and another draped on his broad shoulders. It was obvious that he already took his shower, judging by the dampness on his hair. Also, Sebastian was giving of a scent that was driving Ciel wild; he smelt of lavender mixed with wood. Ciel felt his face become hot by the sight. Sure, he had seen Sebastian half-naked before. But that was when he used to be a male. Now that he was a female, he felt awkward by it. Ciel resisted the urge to rip those towels off the raven.

He thought, 'Why must he be so gorgeous right now?'

Sebastian noticed that Ciel's face was turning beet red, and he asked, "Priscilla, are you alright?"

Ciel shook his head to rid away the naughty thoughts before he replied, "I-I'm fine."

Sebastian chuckled. "Well, you better get ready if you want to get to work on time."

Ciel nodded. "Right."

Ciel gathered his clothes and made his way to the bathroom. There, he turned on the shower and striped himself of his clothing. He stepped in the shower and did his daily routine. He grabbed the shampoo and started washing his hair. He massaged his fingers into his hair as he rid away the dirt from his navy blue tresses. Then he grabbed the body wash from the rack and popped open the lid, only to get a whiff of the strong aroma. He realized that he was using Sebastian's body wash; the one that gave Sebastian an irresistible aroma.

He thought, 'It's no wonder he always smells so good.'

Ciel squirted a glob in his hand and started rubbing it all over his body. While he was doing that, he imagined Sebastian embracing him in the shower, his warm skin being pressed against his cold skin. The thought gave Ciel an awkward feeling, and he shook his head rapidly to rid away the thoughts of his crush. He turned off the shower and dried himself off with a towel. He put on a red blouse, a black skirt, white stockings, and a pair of black high heels. Ciel decided to add the final touch by putting on a headband that has a black bow on it. He looked at himself in the mirror one last time before he left to go down to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Sebastian was preparing a healthy breakfast, which consists of oatmeal, sliced apples, and a glass of orange juice. He sprinkled sugar on the oatmeal and added blueberries to it. He wiped his hands on the rag before he went to set the dishes on the table. He was already finished with setting the table by the time Ciel entered the kitchen.

Sebastian greeted the bluenette, "Good morning, Priscilla. Did you sleep well last night?"

Ciel nodded and replied, "I slept okay. I didn't have a nightmare, but I have somewhat of a bad dream."

"Would like to talk about it", Sebastian asked as he took his seat at the table.

Ciel responded, "No thank you", as he took his seat as well.

The two ate their breakfast in silence, except for the sounds of silverware hitting the dishes. When they finished, they took their dishes and put them in the sink. Ciel went to his room and grabbed his purse. He went down to find Sebastian waiting for him down in the garage with two motorcycle helmets.

Sebastian asked him, "Are you ready to go, Priscilla?"

Ciel nodded and took the helmet from the raven's hand. Sebastian placed on his motorcycle helmet, adjusting it to make sure it fits tightly on his head. He climbed onto his motorcycle before he allowed his secretary to climb on behind him. Ciel wrapped his arms tightly around Sebastian's waist to assure himself that he will be safe on the way to work. Sebastian carefully backed out of the garage and closed the garage door after doing so. Once he was out on the street, he took off at fast speed towards his destination.

Ciel watched the scenery pass by him as he felt the wind rush through his hair. He pressed the side of his head against the back of his crush, and he wrapped his arms tighter around the raven. Sebastian took notice of the sudden tightness around his waist. At a stop light, Sebastian took a glance at Ciel for a moment before facing forward. When the light turned green, Sebastian took off at full speed.

When they finally arrived at their work building, Sebastian pulled his motorcycle into a parking spot and turned it off. He put down the kickstand and allowed Ciel get off first before he got off himself. Sebastian took off his helmet and shook his head to let hair flow free from constriction. Ciel noticed how sexy Sebastian looked the moment he shook his hair free. Ciel took off his helmet and brushed his fingers through his long hair to make it look presentable. He handed Sebastian his helmet, and Sebastian placed the two helmets in his bag.

He said, "Let's go. We don't want to be late."

With that, Sebastian headed straight for the building with Ciel following close behind. They arrived at the office to find no one doing anything except Tanaka. Mey-rin, Finny, and Bard were standing by the copy machine, just chatting away about something irrelevant. Sebastian placed a frown on his handsome face and clapped his hands together, catching everyone's attention.

Sebastian commanded, "To those who decide to stand around and do nothing, I suggest you better get back to work unless you want to get fired."

The three had on looks of horror and immediately went to work as the raven commanded it. Sebastian placed on a satisfied smile at the sight of his employees working.

He leaned down to his secretary's level, and he whispered in Ciel's ear, "I will teach you self-defense today after work, okay?"

Ciel looked at Sebastian and nodded in response. Sebastian patted Ciel on the shoulder before he went to his office. Ciel watched the dark figure disappear behind two closed doors before he made a move towards his desk. Ciel sat down on his desk chair and got set to work. In the next three hours, Ciel had been doing nothing but answer phone calls. As Sebastian promised, Ciel had not been doing any errands. Instead Sebastian made Mey-rin do them for him, which made Ciel feel useless. But he knew Sebastian was only doing this for his safety.

Around one in the afternoon, Sebastian came out of his office and approached Ciel's desk.

He greeted, "Hello Priscilla", with a smile.

Ciel looked up from his work and replied, "Hello Sebastian. What's going on?"

Sebastian offered, "I was thinking that we should have lunch together since everyone else has eaten and we haven't."

Ciel placed his hand on his stomach as it growled in response to this. "Well, I am hungry."

"Would you like to have lunch with me then?"

"Sure."

Ciel grabbed his purse and got up from his desk chair. Sebastian turned on his heel and left the work room with Ciel following behind him. The two ended up eating lunch at a café at their work building. Ciel was overjoyed by the fact that Sebastian spoiled him by paying for their meal. He felt like he was already Sebastian's girlfriend. But he still has work to do to make his goal; he must get Sebastian to figure out that _Priscilla_ was actually Ciel. Ciel felt that he was making more progress by how close he has gotten to the raven. Ciel still hoped Sebastian could figure out who he was by the time they started dating.

Sebastian carried their tray and lead Ciel towards a table in a corner of the café. They each ordered a salad, a sandwich, and lemonade. As they were eating their lunch, they decided to have a conversation about their day.

Ciel asked, "How is work treating you today?"

Sebastian replied, "Oh, it was okay. Like usual, I was doing paperwork, sending emails, and setting up dates with you." He winked at the end of the sentence, making Ciel blush. "I'm sure you were very bored when I had Mey-rin do the errands for you."

"Yes, I was." Ciel nodded in agreement. "That made my work day so slow thanks to you."

Sebastian shrugged. "Well, I did for a purpose, and that is for your safety after what happened a couple days earlier."

Ciel grimaced. "Don't remind me."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it. But you know it for your own…." Sebastian trailed off when he glanced out the window to see a purple head with a camera hiding behind a mailbox across the street.

He got up from his seat and told his secretary, "I'll be right back."

Sebastian made his way outside and crossed the street, not caring if he ticked people off with his jaywalking. He approached the purple-haired man with the camera and knocked him out with his fist. He grabbed the digital camera and looked at the screen to see the picture that was just taken recently. It was just a picture of him and his secretary sitting at a table. He narrowed his eyes at the thought of the man behind this.

He thought, 'Faustus.'

Sebastian looked around to see if there was anybody watching. When there weren't any watchers, Sebastian discreetly put the camera away in his coat pocket. He then looked down at the purple-haired man in disgust as he recognized him as Hannah's younger brother, Timber.

He thought, 'Should have known one of Hannah's brothers is working for Faustus. Well then, we could play that game because I have sources of my own.'

He walked back to his work building like nothing happened. He entered the café and made his way back to his table with a fake smile on his face. Ciel looked up when he heard the raven's footsteps making their way towards his table. Sebastian sighed as he took his seat across from his secretary, which made Ciel suspicious of his behavior.

Ciel asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, it's fine. That not something for you to worry about", Sebastian answered with a fake smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Sebastian looked down at his watch and stood up. "We better get back to work."

Ciel did the same and followed the raven back to the work room.

Four hours later, Sebastian and Ciel were exhausted from doing mindless hours of work. They gathered their things and left the work room. As they were walking, Sebastian can't help but check their surroundings with cautious glances. He swore if he ever seen that purple-haired man again, he will surely give him a beating of a lifetime. Ciel was doing the same thing, only he was looking out for a certain gold eyed man. They got to Sebastian's motorcycle and climbed on. Sebastian backed his motorcycle out of the parking spot and zoomed out of the parking lot. Little did they know, a shadowed man was watching them from the shaded windows.

The shadowed man took out his cell phone and dialed a number. He held it up to his ear as he listened to it ring until he heard a monotone voice greeting, "Hello."

"I got bad news", the shadowed man replied.

"What is the problem this time?"

"One of our men is knocked out and had his camera stolen by a man. A man named Sebastian Michaelis."

The man on the other end growled. "I see. For now, keep a lookout for him and this time, don't be so careless."

"Understood."

"Good. I knew I can always trust you, Canterbury."

"You have my word, Claude."

"Excellent. Now get back to work."

Claude hung up and Canterbury did the same.

OoOoOo

At the condo, Ciel and Sebastian were practicing self-defense, and Ciel was really failing at it.

Ciel got knocked down for the fifteenth time, and he complained, "Can you at least go easy on me?"

Sebastian replied, "I'm sorry, Priscilla, rapists don't go easy on women such as yourself. You really need to try if you want to fight back against Claude."

"This is so hard. There is no way I can take on a man who is about six feet tall and weighs over 170lbs."

"Priscilla, there are ways you can." Sebastian sighed. "You know what? How about we do something different?"

Sebastian offered Ciel his hand, which Ciel took, and pulled him to his feet. Then he held the small wrist tightly in his large hand.

Sebastian said, "Say I'm the bad guy and I grabbed you by the wrist. How do you think you're going to get out?"

Ciel thought about this for a moment, but so far, he got nothing. So, he stared at Sebastian with a blank expression.

Sebastian sighed again and explained, "To get your wrist out of someone's hand, you turn the bony part of your wrist to where the index finger and thumb are, and then you pull your wrist out. Now try."

Ciel turned his wrist like Sebastian told him to, and he finally pulled his wrist free from the raven's hand.

Sebastian asked, "No what? You got your wrist free. What happens next?"

Ciel replied, "I jab you in the stomach", as he pretended to punch Sebastian in the stomach.

"Good. But I got you in a tight hold. What now?" Sebastian wrapped his arms tightly around Ciel's torso.

Ciel set his heeled foot onto the dress shoe cladded foot.

"Then I stomp on your foot." Then Ciel smirked. "I bet with high heels, it will hurt a whole lot."

"Yes. Now what?"

"Then I will knee you in the balls so hard that you won't be able to reproduce."

Sebastian released Ciel from his hold, and he told him, "Excellent. Good job, Priscilla. Let's call it a night." Then he let out a laugh. "It's a good thing you didn't knee me in the balls during practice, or I would've not be able to reproduce."

Ciel laughed also. "I wouldn't do that to you. You're my friend. Though, I would like to do that to your brother."

"He definitely deserves that", Sebastian agreed as he made his way to the kitchen.

Ciel lied down on the couch and let out a sigh in relief. He was so glad that self-defense practice was over. Sebastian went to the kitchen and took out a blue object. He walked up to Ciel, who sat up from the couch, and handed him the object.

Ciel examined the object in his hand, and he asked, "What's this?"

Sebastian explained, "Its pepper spray. I suggest you carry it around at all times. It's easy to use. All you have to do is hold it out and spray."

"Have you ever used this before?"

Sebastian nodded. "I used it many times against men Claude hired, including himself. To use it against Claude, you have to make sure his glasses are off before you spray it. Everyone in my family used it. Both my father and my mother kept it with them everywhere they go."

Ciel glanced at the pepper spray before glancing up at Sebastian.

He closed his hand around the object, and he said, "Thank you. I'll be sure to use it."

OoOo

When Saturday rolls around, Ciel sat out on the porch waiting for Elizabeth to come pick him up. He stood up when he saw a pink mustang pull up on the sidewalk. He walked up to the car and opened the passenger side door. He climbed into the passenger seat, only to be greeted with a hug. Ciel hugged back, feeling happy to see his cousin again. Elizabeth started the car and drove off towards their destination.

Elizabeth said, "This is so exciting knowing that you are staying with Sebastian at his own home. What's it like? Is it fancy? Plain? Oh, does it smell nice?"

Ciel replied, "Actually, it's decent. It looks more like a normal average home without the fancy furniture." Then he blushed. "And yes, it does smell nice. I couldn't even resist smelling his body wash."

Elizabeth giggled. "My, I'd never thought you would be so bold enough to smell it. What else is new?"

"Sebastian gave me a ride on his motorcycle."

"Oh, that must have been fun." The blond woman grinned. "I bet that's the closest you got to him in terms of body contact."

Ciel's eyes showed content as he said this. "You're right, that is the closest I got to him. Plus, it makes me feel safe."

Elizabeth smiled. "That's what I always like about him. He always makes you feel safe. Anything else?"

Ciel blushed. "This may be real embarrassing, but I saw Sebastian half-naked. He was wearing nothing but a towel."

Elizabeth gasped in excitement. "Did you? Was he handsome?"

Ciel felt like he was about to explode, so he exclaimed, "Yes, he was so freaking devilishly, devastatingly handsome! So handsome that he makes Maurice Cole stick out like a sore thumb."

He panted after he said his major outburst, and he took in a deep breath to calm his racing heartbeat.

He said, "I'm sorry, Lizzie, I can't help it. Sebastian is just so damn attractive."

Elizabeth replied, "That's alright. Besides, Maurice Cole looks like a sissy compared to Sebastian. Also, Alois and I hate him so much for bullying you throughout our school years."

Ciel laughed. "I know that, Lizzie. He was just jealous that I'm better looking than him. We all know how fake he is with all the foundation, lipstick, and of course, false eyelashes."

"So true!"

At Elizabeth's last statement, the two cousins busted out laughing. Ciel held his sides while Elizabeth threw her head back against the car seat.

Elizabeth asked through her laughter, "I wonder if he's gay. Do you know, Ciel?"

Ciel answered, "You know, I'm pretty sure he is. There was one time when Alois and I opened his locker and saw pictures of Edgar Redmond all over the inside of it."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep. Plus, Alois and I saw him spying on Redmond through the window of the boys' bathroom."

"I guess that confirms it."

"Totally."

The two arrived at the Midford mansion, and Elizabeth parked her car on the driveway. She and Ciel both got out of the car and walked on the pathway that led them to the front entrance. They entered the front doors and were greeted by the servants. Ciel smiled at how much he felt at home right now; he certainly missed this place. The two cousins went up the stairs to the pink bedroom that belongs to the blond woman. They sat down on the bed and discussed what has been happening.

Elizabeth asked, "May I ask why you're staying at Sebastian's condo? I'm just curious."

Ciel's eyes went downcast and started twiddling with his thumbs. He was going to respond when images of Claude appeared in his mind. Ciel placed both of his hands on his head and shook his head violently to rid away those images. Even Claude's words echoed in his mind.

"_I know everything about you, including your love for my dear brother and your wish to become a woman."_

Ciel whimpered, "No, you don't know that."

"_The creators really took their time creating your body. If you were a male, you would have inherited you father's physique."_

"Leave me alone."

Elizabeth started to show concern. "Ciel, are you okay?"

"_But since you are now a female, you have what you call your mother's physique. I must really thank your parents for producing such a beautiful human being such as yourself."_

Ciel whimpered again, "Go away."

"_Let's say we have some fun, shall we?"_

Ciel let out a scream that made Elizabeth jump. Elizabeth tried to calm him down by hugging him. Ciel resisted at first, thinking that it was Claude. But when he realized that it was Elizabeth, he allowed her to hug him. Ciel let tears as he hugged his cousin back.

Elizabeth soothed him. "Shh… it's alright. You're safe. Please don't cry."

The door was slammed open by no one other than Edward Midford.

Edward questioned, "Is everything alright? I heard a scream."

Ciel pulled himself from the hug and hastily wiped his tears. Edward was shocked by the state Ciel was in. He hadn't seen Ciel cry for long time since his parents died. He may not admit out loud, but he certainly wanted to hug his cousin right now.

Ciel shook his head, and he stammered, "No… I-I'm not." Then he looked at his two cousins. "Guys, I have something that I really need to speak to you about. We can about it in the living room. Can you go get Uncle Alexis and Aunt Frances?"

Edward nodded and went to retrieve the older couple. Elizabeth helped Ciel to his feet and walked him out of the room.

In the living room, everyone sat around the coffee table with a tea set. The people in the room were Ciel, Elizabeth, Frances, Alexis, and Edward. Ciel told them everything that happened the day he was almost raped by Claude Faustus. He included details of what went on that day, including how Sebastian saved him. By the time he finished telling that story, he was already a crying mess. His family members were shocked and speechless by this.

Alexis was the first person to break the silence. "My dearest niece, why didn't you say something?"

Ciel replied, "I wanted to, but I can't because Claude is cunning bastard."

Edward stood up from his chair and questioned, "Did he threaten you?"

Ciel shook his head. "No."

Alexis questioned, "Did he really hurt you? Are you by any chance pregnant?"

That question had given Edward a sense of worry.

Ciel cried, "Did you not hear what I just said? He didn't rape me! Sebastian got to me before that would happen!"

Before the men would bombard him with any more questions, Frances stepped in, "That's enough! Ciel had already made it clear that Claude Faustus did NOT rape him, so therefore he is NOT pregnant! Stop bothering him with questions!"

Alexis and Edward remained silent, and the younger blond man sat back down in his chair. Frances handed Ciel a handkerchief, which he reluctantly used to wipe his eyes and nose. Ciel continued to cry while Frances and Elizabeth were soothing him by either rubbing his back or massaging his shoulders. The two blond men sat there, looking to be in deep thought. They were both surprised by what happened to Ciel, and they felt that they should've been there when he needed them. Yet they were relieved by the fact that Ciel was alright and still in one piece.

Edward stated, "We definitely owe Sebastian big time."

"Indeed." Alexis nodded in agreement. "He has done so much for Ciel after all these years after his parents had perished in the car crash."

"I may not admit it out loud, but I have admired him for quite some time." Edward placed on a look of admiration. "He taught Ciel basically everything he knows, including fencing. He even knew what to do whenever Ciel gets an asthma attack."

Alexis chuckled. "Well, he is a fine young man of his status. Think about it, his father is a successful business owner and his mother is a professional nurse. I say he came from a very fine family, where he acquired great skills in critical thinking and problem solving."

A maid appeared in the doorway, and she announced, "My lord, you have a visitor."

Alexis commanded, "Send the person in."

The maid nodded and went to retrieve the visitor. By then, Ciel has already calmed down from his sadness. He wiped away his tears and blew his nose into a tissue.

Frances said, "I'm sorry to hear that you had to experience something so horrifying. But at least I know you're alright."

"All thanks to Sebastian", Elizabeth added. "We definitely owe Sebastian big time for protecting our little Ciel. He definitely deserves a reward."

"He certainly does." Alexis agreed.

Frances asked Ciel, "Is there anything we could do to help?"

Ciel looked at his family and replied, "There's nothing we could do for now since Sebastian has practically took care of everything. But what you can do is keep an eye out for him."

Everyone in the room nodded. Edward stood up from his chair and walked over to Ciel.

He told his cousin, "If you need any more protection, let me know and I will be your bodyguard. I may not be good as a fighter as Sebastian, but I have taken self-defense classes during my college years. If you want, I can teach you some moves."

"I know you want to help, but I'm afraid Sebastian is already taking care of that. I'll let you know when I need your help." Ciel smiled. "Thank you, everyone, for being so understanding, and I'm grateful to be part of your family."

The maid returned and announced, "Everyone, you visitor is here."

They looked to find that their visitor was Sebastian Michaelis, who was dressed casually. He had on black slack, a white button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up, and a gray vest that has chains on the front.

He greeted, "Hello. How is everyone on this fine day?"

"We've been doing great." Alexis smiled at the sight of his red-eyed friend. "It's been a while since we last saw you."

"I guess it has been that long." Sebastian agreed. Then he saw his secretary and winked at him. "Good to see you again, Priscilla."

Ciel blushed at this and turned his head away to hide the blush. Elizabeth giggled at the sight of the two's antics while Edward gave Sebastian a warning glare. Frances and Alexia gave each other all-knowing looks before they looked back at their visitor.

Sebastian said, "I was just dropping by to say hello since I'm visiting my parents, and I was hoping that I could introduce Priscilla to my parents."

Alexis was quick to jump in. "Go ahead. Take her out and introduce her to your family. I'm sure they would love to meet a fine, young woman such as herself."

Ciel looked down at his lap in embarrassment, and he thought, 'Uncle Alexis, why must you always be excited over something trivial?'

He looked up when he saw Sebastian walking towards him.

Sebastian looked at him with a sincere look, and he asked, "Will you go with me?"

Ciel felt his heart beat fast at the sincere look his crush was giving him, and he nodded in response. Sebastian held out his hand and pulled the blunette to his feet.

Sebastian announced to the Midfords, "I will also be asking her to dine with my family if that's alight with you."

"That's fine." Frances smiled. "Come along then."

Sebastian and Ciel left the Midford mansion and went to the Michaelis mansion. As they were walking towards the Michaelis mansion, Sebastian told _Prsicilla_ that _Ciel_ used to live in that mansion until his parents died on his tenth birthday. Ciel was very well aware of that, but for the sake of his guise, he pretended he did not know anything about it. When they arrived at the front doorstep of the Michaelis mansion, Ciel couldn't help but feel anxious about what he will see inside. It had been years since he last set foot in that place. Before Sebastian would reach the door knob, the door was swung open by a woman with curly black hair.

The woman had black with curls that bounce anytime she moved. She appeared rather attractive with her red eyes that were similar to Sebastian's with long eyelashes, flawless porcelain skin, her curvy figure, and her ruby red lips that curled into a smirk. A smirk that was similar to Sebastian's. She wore a black tight dress that hugged every curve of her body, and it showed her cleavage. She also wore a pair of black high heels. She also appeared to be much shorter than Sebastian. Ciel estimated that she would be about 5' 7".

The woman looked at the two for a moment before she said, "Sebastian, it's so good to see you again."

She tightly hugged the raven and gushed at how much she missed him.

Sebastian patted her on the back, saying, "Yes, it's good to see you too, Mother."

Sebastian's mother released her son from the hug and turned to look at the blunette.

She smirked. "I see my son brought a friend."

Sebastian introduced, "Mother, this is my secretary and my friend, Priscilla Midford. Priscilla, this is my mother."

Ciel already knew who Sebastian's parents were back when he was ten. But he must pretend he doesn't know them.

Ciel said, "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Michaelis."

"Call me Lucretia." Sebastian's mother, who was just called Lucretia, chuckled. "Please come on in."

Ciel thought, 'Lucretia hasn't even changed a bit. She is still the same as ever.'

Sebastian and Ciel followed the woman inside the mansion, and Ciel could not believe his eyes at what he saw. Everything about the mansion has changed so much after all these years. It no longer looks more Victorian-like, instead it looks more gothic and classical with all the red and black colors all over the walls and the shiny objects sitting on display tables. Ciel looked at the wall where the Phantomhive family portrait used to be; only it was replaced with the Michaelis family portrait.

Ciel was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Lucretia shouting, "Leonardo, Leonardo dear, come out your office! We have a visitor and guess who it is!"

"I'm coming, dear. Just let me do one last thing", a deep voice called out from afar.

Lucretia pouted. "Oh, you always do something whenever we have visitors."

"Calm down, darling, I'm almost done. Just give me a minute and I'll be down."

Lucretia squealed and hopped up and down, creating loud clacking noises on the tile floor. Ciel sweat dropped at this while Sebastian remained emotionless.

Ciel thought, 'She definitely hasn't changed.'

The three looked up at the stairwell when they heard a pair of feet walking down the steps. Down the stairs came a man who greatly resembled Sebastian, only he has brown eyes and his black hair was slicked back. Ciel remembered this man as Leonardo Michaelis, the owner of Michaelis Motors. Ciel noticed that Leonardo hasn't changed either. Leonardo still had the same stern look on his face, along with a stiff navy blue suit that compliments it perfectly.

Leonardo finally made it down the last step and walked up to his wife.

He said, "You just couldn't keep wait one minute, can you? Being a business owner is not an easy job, and you know that."

"Oh, I know that, dear", Lucretia replied. "It's not as easy as being a nurse. How about you try putting in a catheter and let me know how easy that is?"

"I see, you rather do paperwork then?"

"I'm saying that my job is hard too. Why? Do you want to do my job?"

"Heck no, that would be unsuitable for me."

"You're such a baby when it comes to medical things."

"Well, you can be such a whiner when it comes to business."

Sebastian interrupted, "Mother, father, that's enough! You can continue your exchange of wits later."

Leonardo and Lucretia looked at their son before they looked at each other.

Lucretia said, "Oh, how silly of us. I almost forgot we have visitors."

Leonardo replied, "So did I, my dear. We really need to get out of the habit of exchanging wits in front of visitors."

The couple then busted out laughing at how ridiculous they were earlier. Leonardo noticed the blue-haired woman standing next to his son, and he placed on a stern look.

He questioned his son, "Sebastian, who is your friend?"

Sebastian copied his father's expression, and he answered, "Father, this is Priscilla Midford. She is my friend and my secretary."

Leonardo walked up to Ciel and decided to circle around him. Ciel felt his muscles tense under the brown-eyed man's gaze. Leonardo hummed as he took the time to take in every detail of the blue-haired woman. Ciel had to keep in mind that Leonardo is a serious man who no one wants to trifle with. Even when he was a man, Leonardo always gave him the stern look. Leonardo was always fond of him anyway.

Ciel thought, 'It's no wonder Sebastian turned out serious because his father is like that. I hope he likes _Priscilla_ since he likes _Ciel_.'

Leonardo stopped circling and stood in front of Ciel. He gazed into his eyes for a moment before he held out his hand in a gentleman manner.

He said, "It's very nice to meet you, Priscilla Midford. I am Leonardo Damien Victor Michaelis, owner of Michaelis Motors. How do you do?"

Ciel let a smile make its way on his face, and he shook the older man's hand.

He replied, "I'm doing well, thank you."

Leonardo smiled and turned to his son. "Well then, I see you gotten yourself a wonderful friend. I'll be in the living room if you need me."

With that, he walked away with his hands folded behind his back, humming a tune. Lucretia let out a small chuckle as she shook her head humorously.

She said, "I'm sorry that you have to be inspected by my husband, Priscilla. He tends to be more cautious when it comes to meeting new people. Don't worry, he will warm up to you eventually. Now if you excuse me, I'll be joining Leonardo in the living room."

Lucretia swayed back and forth as she left Ciel alone with Sebastian. Sebastian took in a deep breath and slowly breathed out to release the tension from earlier.

He looked at Ciel, and he told him, "I'm sorry about my parents. They are what I call 'unusual.'"

Ciel nodded. "It's alright. They do love each other, right?"

"Yes, they do apparently. They are polar opposites of each other, and sometimes they could get on each other's nerves." Sebastian responded. "Let's go upstairs, shall we?"

Ciel nodded and followed Sebastian upstairs. The two settled with staying in Sebastian's old bedroom; the room that once belonged to Ciel. Ciel smiled at the memories that came from this room. It made him think of the times his parents used to tuck him into bed every night and read stories to him. Since their death, Sebastian had been the one to create good memories for him by keeping him company. He remembered the times when he and Sebastian used to have sleepovers in here. Whenever he got frightened by thunder storms, Sebastian used to offer to share his bed to him for comfort. Ciel missed those days.

Sebastian spoke, "Ciel used to love coming to this room. When we were younger, I used to have him over all the time. We even used to have sleepovers. Whenever he gets frightened by thunder storms, I used have him sleep in my bed just to comfort him. Back then, he used to be terrified of thunder storms because it made him think of his parents' death. They were killed in a car crash twelve years ago on a rainy day."

Ciel's eyes lit up at the mentioning of his parents.

Sebastian continued, "I thought he would have childhood depression after that. He was really upset when he had this mansion sold to my family. I comforted him and told him that his parents will always be in his heart no matter what. Ever since then, he became fond of me. I've been doing what I can to prevent him from going down the wrong road. I would be devastated if he ever resorted to death."

Ciel let curiosity take over, and he asked, "What would you do if he did?"

Sebastian looked at him with a dark look, and he replied, "I would tie his hands together, then tie him to a chair, and give a lecture that will go on for 6 hours. Then maybe I would show him horrifying death scenes that will scar him for life and hopefully rethink about suicide. Then I would lock all knives away in a safe, put bars on all his windows, and put cameras in his room so that I could monitor him." Then he calmed down. "I'm really glad he didn't resort to that at all. It brings me joy to see how much he grown over the years. He went from a frightened little boy to an independent young man. He should be proud of himself for what he has done."

Ciel felt tears appear in his eyes at the raven's words. His heart felt like it was going to fall to pieces at how much the raven cared for him. Ciel really should have listened to Sebastian's words. After all, Sebastian did help him to the best of his ability to put him on the right path. Just as Sebastian said, Ciel is on the right path. Ciel didn't even think about suicide over the years, and he was glad that he didn't. The tears that are gathered in his eyes started to fall down his cheeks.

Sebastian noticed and asked, "Are you alright, Priscilla? Please, don't cry. I don't like it when you cry."

Ciel wiped his eyes, and replied with a smile, "I'm sorry, I can't help it. You did so much to help him, and he turned out to be an independent young man like you said. I'm just overjoyed at what you can do to help a child, who just lost his parents. You even helped me too after the incident."

Sebastian smiled. "I always help those who I held precious. You and Ciel are the most precious people in my life. I strive to keep the both of you moving forward." Then he pulled Ciel into an embrace. "Please, don't cry."

Ciel took the time to take in the raven's scent while he was in his embrace. The two pulled away to let the blunette wipe his tears. When Ciel had finally calm down, he decided to ask the raven questions.

Ciel asked, "Just curious. Why did your father inspect me earlier?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Oh, he was just being cautious. That's all. He never really liked my friends for sure."

Ciel questioned, "How come?"

"Well, there was one time when Soma and Grell broke my grandmother's vase. My mother brushed it off, but my father didn't", Sebastian responded. "Will got into my father's office without permission, and Agni gave him curry that caused his face to swell up due to a certain food allergy. There was also one time when Lau put smoke bombs in his office as an April fool's day joke. Boy was he mad! He was so mad that he chased Lau all over the mansion."

He laughed hard at the last part. Ciel laughed as well, knowing really well what Leonardo was really like when somebody messed with his property.

Ciel asked, "What about your mother? Does she like your friends?"

"Actually, she is fine with who I hang out with", Sebastian answered. "As long as Lau doesn't hit on her, she is fine with it."

Ciel commented, "Your family is so weird."

"It sure is."

Then a maid appeared in the doorway and announced that dinner was ready. Sebastian and Ciel went down to the dining room and sat down at the long table. Leonardo was sitting at the head of the table while Lucretia was sitting on the right side. Sebastian and Ciel were sitting on the left side. On the table were dishes that consist of chicken, vegetables, bread sticks, and all kinds of dressing. Everyone started getting the food they want for dinner. As they ate their dinner, Leonardo decided to break the silence.

Leonardo spoke, "So Priscilla, I hear from my son that you're a hard worker."

"Yes, I'm fast, organized, and a good problem-solver", Ciel replied in confidence.

"That's good. It's important that you are organized and a good at problem solving." Leonardo rambled. "You know, you should work for me since my company has people who don't know how to problem solve. We definitely use you in-"

Sebastian interjected, "Father, that's enough!"

Leonardo became speechless by this, surprised that his own son raised your voice at him like that. Even Lucretia was surprised as well, and she continued eating. Ciel was starting to get concerned about Sebastian's behavior this evening. He had never seen him snap at his own father like that. He assumed that there may have been some tension between them.

He leaned in to Sebastian's ear and whispered, "Is everything alright? Are you mad at your father or something?"

Sebastian gave Ciel an annoyed look and whispered back, "What are you talking about? I'm not mad at him. I just want him to make you feel any more uncomfortable than you were earlier."

Ciel took in a deep breath and let it out.

He whispered, "Okay then."

Soon awkward silence filled the air. By the time everyone was done with their main dishes, they sat there and stared at nothing.

Lucretia broke the silence by clearing her throat and asked, "Shall we have dessert then?"

Leonardo agreed. "Yes, we shall. Servants, bring us the dessert please."

The servants bowed before they went back to the kitchen to bring back a tray of parfaits. They served everyone their parfaits and went back to the kitchen. Everyone at the table started to dig into their dessert. Lucretia suddenly got a drop of her dessert on her exposed chest.

She said, "Oh dear…"

Sebastian smirked and asked, "What did you do, Mother?"

Lucretia laughed. "Oh, it appears I made a mess. I got ice cream on my chest." Then she felt the drop go down. "Ohhh, it's so cold."

"Wow, you're so lady-like, Mother", Sebastian responded sarcastically. "You're SO coordinated."

"Oh really?" Lucretia smirked.

Sebastian copied her smirk. "Yeah, you are so uncoordinated."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Call it what you want, Mother."

"Then it's on!"

Lucretia went over to Sebastian's side and tipped his bowl in his hand, causing ice cream to spill all over his shirt.

Lucretia laughed loudly as she made her way back to her seat. "Now look who's uncoordinated."

Sebastian gave in defeat. "Alright, you win."

Ciel immediately picked up his napkin and began wiping his crush's shirt. Sebastian took the napkin from Ciel's hand and told him that it's alright. Sebastian got up from his chair and left the dining room. Ciel got up as well, and he quickly followed after him.

He said, "Excuse me", as he made his way out of the dining room.

In the bathroom, Sebastian was trying to get the stain out of his short by using a wash cloth. Ciel appeared in the doorway and leaned against it.

He demanded, "Sebastian, I would like to have a word with you and you better spill it."

Sebastian asked, "Okay, what do you need to talk to me about?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "About your behavior towards your father earlier, and I need to know what is up. Spill it now!"

Sebastian sighed. "Fine. The reason I acted that way because I'm sick and tired of my father being irrational. Every time I have friends over, he has scrutinizing them like… like they were criminals. He doesn't take the time to get to know them. My friends may have caused trouble here, but they are great people. The way he was inspecting you earlier got me really ticked off. It's like he doesn't trust me anymore. He may be a good business owner, but he is not good at being social."

Ciel gave Sebastian a look of empathy and told him, "Sebastian, maybe he just wants to protect you. You did say he has made many mistakes in the past, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"But what, Sebastian?"

"…"

Ciel sighed. "Go talk to him."

Sebastian gave the blunette a confused look. "What?"

"I said go talk to him. We are not leaving until this tension is lifted. Go!"

Sebastian did as he was told and went to go search for his father. He found his father in the living room, reading a book under a lamp. Sebastian cleared his throat loudly, and that got his father's attention. Leonardo took off his reading glasses and looked up at his son.

Leonardo asked, "May I help you, Son?"

Sebastian gritted his teeth and replied, "Quite frankly, yes. I would like you to stop thinking irrationally."

"What do you mean?" Leonardo asked as he stood up from his chair.

"You've been inspecting all my friends." Sebastian ranted. "You interview them, you observe them, and you even do background checks on them. You didn't treat them like people. You treated them like criminals."

Leonardo defended himself, "Son, I was only trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what? Predators? Murderers? Curry?"

"Son, listen to me…"

"Father, you listen! The way you were inspecting Priscilla was unnecessary. You made her feel uncomfortable and not welcomed. You even did this to Hannah too!" Sebastian ranted. "Why must you do this, Father? Why? Why must you do this every time I bring a friend over? Or even a girlfriend for that matter?"

Leonardo shouted, "I'M DOING THIS SO YOU WON'T MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE I MADE!"

Leonardo panted after he made his outburst. "Don't you see, Son? I don't want you to have any regrets by being with that woman named Priscilla."

Sebastian's face scrunched up in rage, and he told his father, "You should watch your mouth! You think you now everything but you don't! I know Priscilla a lot better than what you know. She's kind, sweet, hard-working, and also very caring. She took care of me when I got sick, and she helped me become less stressed by making sure everything is in order. She made sure all the other employees are working and made sure all my messages are sent to other departments. I can guarantee you she is no mistake at all. Thanks to your mistakes, I've learned to be wise about my decisions. I didn't party, I didn't drink, and I didn't get a girl pregnant. I'm more responsible than you know."

Leonardo took the time to let his son's words sink in.

He told his son, "Well, I'll admit that I have not been reasonable when it comes to you and your friends. I will start over… on one condition."

"What will that be, Father?" Sebastian questioned.

"Your friends will have to apologize to me for causing havoc on my property."

Sebastian laughed. "Father, we were in high school. But if that's what you really want, then I will accept it."

"You better." Leonardo chuckled. "So what do you think of Priscilla? She seems like a fine young woman."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I saw how you looking at her at the dinner table like she is the most beautiful thing in the world."

"Father, where are you going with this?"

"I think you may be having romantic feelings for her."

"Okay, I'm going to leave now."

"Good to see you again and tell Priscilla that she is welcomed here anytime."

"I will do that."

Out in front of the Michaelis mansion, Lucretia and Leonardo were saying their good byes as Sebastian and Ciel climbed onto the motorcycle.

Lucretia said, "It's great to see you again, Sebastian, and it was also wonderful to meet you, Priscilla."

"It was wonderful to meet you too", Ciel replied as he placed his helmet on.

"Good bye and be safe."

Sebastian started the engine and zoomed away from the Michaelis mansion with his parents waving at them.

Lucretia sighed in content. "That was an interesting day, Honey."

"Yes, it was." Leonardo wrapped his arms around his wife. "I have a feeling that Priscilla may be the one catching his eye."

"Are you thinking what I think it is?" Lucretia looked up at her husband with excitement in her red eyes.

Leonardo nodded. "Yes, I think he may have romantic feelings for her."

Lucretia jumped up and down in his hold. "Oh, they are just so cute together. They remind me so much of us."

"That they do."

Lucretia and Leonardo leaned in to share a kiss.

OoOo

Back at the condo, Sebastian and Ciel were getting ready for bed. Ciel gathered his pajamas from his drawers and walked out into the hallway.

He peaked in Sebastian's room and announced, "I'm going to take a shower, okay?"

Sebastian replied, "Alright, but don't stay in there too long. You will pass out if you stay in hot water for long."

Ciel chuckled as he made his way to the bathroom. When Ciel was out of the earshot, Sebastian took the camera out from his dresser drawer. He turned it on and took the time to look through all the pictures that Timber took. Most of them are pictures of his secretary, much to his dismay. He looked through a lot of them until he came across a video on there. He pushed the play button and saw that it was just a video of his secretary eating breakfast with Alois in his apartment.

"_Are you ready to win that man's heart today?" Alois asked as he poured cereal into his bowl._

_The blunette replied, "Sort of. I may be getting progress, but I haven't quite captured his heart yet", as she was spreading butter on her toast._

"_Maybe you need to wear shorter skirts from now on."Alois suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. "That will surely get his attention."_

_The woman rolled her eyes. "Alois, I'm a professional woman, not a prostitute."_

"_Okay, you won't have to wear really short skirts." Then Alois got an idea that made him put on a wicked grin. "You know what will really catch his attention?"_

"_What do you suggest?" The woman raised a brow._

_Alois suggested, "Here's what you should do. When you walk away from him, try swinging your hips. I bet that will get his attention, but do that only when he was looking." _

_He demonstrated how it should be done, causing the woman to laugh._

_The woman said, "You know, I never thought of that. I'll try it and see how it goes."_

"_That's the spirit, Ciel."_

The last part of the video made Sebastian drop the camera onto the carpet. His red eyes were wide in shock at what he just heard in the video. He was breathing rapidly as his hands started to tremble. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

Slowly, he shook his head and mumbled, "No…no… no way… there's no way…oh my god…Ciel…"

OoOoOo

Cut! Wow, that was a long chapter. Now you got what we've all been waiting for. Sebastian finally knows the truth. I bet a lot of you were bouncing up and down in your seats in excitement. Next time, you will be seeing some flirting going on between them.


	17. Chapter 17

_Previously_

_The last part of the video made Sebastian drop the camera onto the carpet. His red eyes were wide in shock at what he just heard in the video. He was breathing rapidly as his hands started to tremble. He couldn't believe what he just heard._

_Slowly, he shook his head and mumbled, "No…no… no way… there's no way…oh my god…Ciel…"_

Present…

Sebastian fell to his knees as he took the time to face the fact that Priscilla was actually Ciel. His best friend Ciel. He could hardly believe that Ciel was not a man but a woman. He tried to think of all the possibilities that came to this. So far, the majority of them don't make sense to him. Then his crimson eyes went wide when he figured how it was possible for Ciel to become a woman.

'A falling star… the one that grants wishes', Sebastian thought. 'That makes sense, but I wonder why Ciel wished himself to be a woman.'

Then he realized that everything he told Priscilla about his life that he kept secret was now in Ciel's hands. He smacked himself in the head at the thought of Ciel knowing about his secret past.

He thought, 'Oh great, just great. Not only did I just reveal my secrets to Priscilla, but I also revealed them to Ciel. Great.'

Ciel appeared in the doorway, wearing his pajamas and a towel wrapped around his head to keep himself dry. He noticed the state Sebastian was in, judging by the trembling of his hands and the shocked look on his face.

He asked, "Is everything alright?"

Sebastian was snapped out of his thoughts when Ciel asked that question. He stood up and straightened himself to look composed.

He placed on a fake smile and replied, "Don't worry, I'm fine. It's been a long day and I just happen to be tired."

Ciel gave him a look of uncertainty. "Okay, I hope you get a good night's rest." Then he turned to leave the room. "Alright, I'm going to bed now. Good night, Sebastian."

"Good night, Ci—Priscilla." Sebastian almost slipped.

Ciel looked over his shoulder and gave the raven a small smile before he left to go to his room. When Ciel was out of the earshot, Sebastian let out a sigh of relief.

'That was a close one', Sebastian thought. 'I can't let him know that I recognize him yet. I'm going to need to wait for the right time.'

Sebastian was finally able to put the pieces together after thinking about all the events that happened since _Priscilla_ came to the picture. He even understood why Claude attempted to rape Ciel; all just to exploit his weakness more than ever. Almost everything Ciel told Sebastian was a lie. Lying about the fact that Ciel lived with Elizabeth, Ciel was a middle-class, or Ciel was visiting his parents' graves for Elizabeth. All of that lies. Then Sebastian remembered how Ciel reacted whenever he was around, like the time when Ciel blushed when Sebastian placed his hand over his forehead. Ciel was definitely displaying reactions of a love-sick school girl whenever Sebastian was present. All of that clicked in Sebastian's head when he finally realized that the man Ciel and Alois mentioned in the video was him.

Sebastian thought, 'Ciel was in love with me all along. I can understand why he wished himself to be a woman, so that he could be with me.' Then he placed his hand on his chest, where his heart was at. 'In normal situations I would be upset, but now I'm unsure how to react. Ciel is my best friend, yet he…. Or she… I don't know anymore.'

Sebastian decided that he will think about it tomorrow. He grabbed his cell phone from the dresser and flipped it open. He dialed a number and held his cell phone up to his ear.

He listened to it ring until he heard a Chinese accented voice greeting, "Hello."

Sebastian greeted back, "Hello, Lau. It's me, Sebastian."

"Sebastian, what's up?" Lau responded.

Sebastian looked around to make sure Ciel wasn't eavesdropping before he told his friend, "I need your help. We have a problem and it's a terrible one."

"I see."

"I will explain everything to you tomorrow since it's rather late."

"Alright. Meet me at my place at noon."

"I shall see you then."

"Good night."

"Good night."

They both hung up to end their short conversation. Sebastian closed his phone and placed it back on the dresser. He striped himself of his suit and changed into his pajamas before he crawled under the covers. He turned off his lamp and put himself into a comfortable position on his bed. He had one last thought of his blue-eyed friend before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

OoOo

Their work day didn't go as bad as they thought. Ciel was still answering phones and not doing errands like usual. He was still skittish when being around men, but not as bad as usual. Sebastian decided that he should practice self-defense every day from now on, much to his annoyance. But he knew Sebastian was doing this for his own good.

Currently, Ciel was talking to the receiving manager on the phone.

He said, "Okay, the date to meet with Mr. Michaelis is on Thursday next week at 3 o'clock."

"Thank you for your service, Miss", the receiving manager replied on the other end.

"You're welcome. Bye." Ciel hung up and placed the phone back on its holder.

Ciel ran his finger through his long hair as he sighed in relief. He looked at the clock to see that it was noon already, so he decided to take a break. He grabbed his purse from under his desk. Before he would get up from his chair, Sebastian came out of his office in a serious manner.

He announced, "I'm going to head out for about an hour, but I will be back."

Ciel quickly stood up from his seat and ran up to the raven.

He grabbed his arm and asked, "Where are you going?"

Sebastian looked down at the bluenette with a smile and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

He said, "I'm just going to visit an acquaintance of mine. Nothing for you to get worked up about."

"Sebas—"

Sebastian interrupted Ciel by placing a finger on his lips. "I told you not to worry, and here you are worrying over nothing. Just go on your lunch break and enjoy it peacefully. I promise you that I will be back."

Sebastian pulled his arm out of Ciel's grasp and left the work room, leaving behind a worried Ciel. Ciel stood there, feeling unsure what to make of this. He suspected that Sebastian has been acting strange today. For instance, Sebastian was acting rather odd during breakfast this morning.

_Earlier…_

_Sebastian was making scrambled eggs in a pan on the stove, humming a happy tune. Ciel, who was dressed in his work clothes, entered the kitchen and sat down at the table._

_Ciel greeted, "Good morning, Sebastian. What's for breakfast?"_

_Sebastian picked up the pan and moved away from the stove towards the table._

_He responded, "We are having scrambled eggs with a choice of toast with strawberry jam or a fruit."_

_Ciel snorted. "Are you giving me choices, Sebastian?"_

_Sebastian flashed Ciel his devilish smirk. "Well, we do have different tastes, don't we? I prefer eating toast while you prefer to eat fruit for breakfast. The choice is all yours, my lo—I mean Milady."_

_Ciel raised his eyebrow at this. "Are you alright?"_

_Sebastian awkwardly replied, "Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I not be?"_

_Ciel shook his head and thought, 'I will find out what's going on later.'_

_As they ate in silence, Ciel couldn't help but notice that Sebastian was staring at him. Ciel looked back at Sebastian, only to see that he looked away. Ciel shrugged and went back to eating his breakfast. Sebastian continued to stare until Ciel finally had enough._

_Ciel demanded, "What is up with you today, Sebastian? You've been staring at me for ten minutes. Is there something on my face?"_

_Sebastian chuckled. "There is nothing going on at all. I just happen to be so 'happy' to see you."_

"_Okay…" Ciel sweat dropped at this._

_Sebastian just smiled in return. It was not just a kind smile, but a kind of smile that will send chills up one's spine._

Present…

Sebastian's behavior did kind of give Ciel the creeps. Ciel certainly hoped he didn't do anything wrong to make him feel that way. Ciel may not know what was going on, but he was willing to find out. Grell and Will came out of their office, just chatting about work.

Grell told his boyfriend, "Oh William, I wish there is some way to make this day less boring."

Will replied, "What do you expect, Grell? Just because we work in a toy company doesn't mean we can have fun. If we want to stay on top, then we have to work hard to keep that way."

"Oh Will, you're so serious." The redhead cooed. "But you are right, though. Still, we should make working fun."

Will sighed in annoyance. "Grell, what am I going to do with you?"

Grell swayed his body like a worm, and he responded, "Oh I don't know. Maybe we could make-out… with tongue."

"This is a work place, not a make-out place."

Grell pouted his lip. "Well, you are no fun."

Then Grell saw Ciel standing in the middle of the room. He moved away from Will and walked up to his blue-haired friend. Grell wrapped his arm around Ciel, causing him to jump.

Grell said, "Hello Priscilla. How is my little princess doing today?"

Ciel replied, "Oh, hello Grell. I'm doing fine, thanks for asking."

"That's good." Grell offered. "I was thinking that you, William, and I could have lunch together. You are just going on lunch break, are you?"

Ciel nodded. "Yes."

Grell squealed and then he called, "Oh William! Since we worked so hard today, I thought we deserve a break."

Will responded, "Alright. We needed a break anyway. Let's go."

The three ended up having lunch at the café, eating their sandwiches and salads. As they were enjoying their meals, they talked about what they did over the weekend and what they plan to do after work. They talked about small thing until Grell brought up a topic that got his colleagues' attention.

Grell started, "Is it just me or has Sebastian been acting strange lately?"

"It's definitely not you, Grell", Will responded, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "I too noticed that he has been acting strange lately. Have you noticed his strange behavior lately, Priscilla?"

Ciel looked up from his tray and nodded. "Of course, I don't know why. Yesterday, he treated me like I'm truly his best friend. But today, he treated me like I'm some animal he hates. This morning, he kept staring at me and giving me this smile that just gives me the creeps."

Ciel shivered at his last statement.

Grell rubbed his chin. "Hmmm… maybe we should do an investigation on him… just to find out what has been going on."

Ciel shook his head. "Let's not do that." The two men gave him a funny look. "I mean—whatever that is, it will probably go away."

The two men nodded in response to Ciel's statement.

Grell looked at his watch, and he said, "Oh my, look at the time. We must get going."

He, along with Will, picked up their trays and dumped their garbage into the trash can. Ciel was the last person to throw away his trash before he followed the two men back up to the office.

Meanwhile….

Sebastian pulled his motorcycle into a parking spot in front of an apartment building, where he will be meeting his 'acquaintance.' He put down the kickstand and got off his motorcycle. He took off his helmet and stared at the building before him. He walked up to the building and pushed the front door open. He passed by the doorman and let him know that he was visiting a friend of his. The doorman nodded his head and waved him off, not questioning him further.

Sebastian took an elevator and pushed the button for the third floor. He waited desperately until he heard the _ding_ sound. The elevator doors opened, allowing Sebastian to step out of the elevator. Sebastian walked down the hallway until he found the apartment he looking for. He raised his hand and tapped his knuckles against the door. The door was opened by a Chinese man, who was wearing a white T-shirt, a pair of black jeans, and tennis shoes. The man had short black hair, fair skin, and brown eyes that were hidden by close eyelids.

The Chinese man said, "Ah Sebastian, you're here. You said you must speak to me about something urgent."

Sebastian replied, "Yes Lau, I did." Then he looked both ways in the hallway. "Let's not discuss this here."

Lau opened his eyes to reveal his brown eyes. "Right. It's something that no one should hear."

Lau stepped aside and allowed Sebastian to enter his apartment. Lau's apartment holds the appearance of a typical Chinese home. It has Chinese painting and fans hung on the wall, furniture made of bamboo, and antiques sitting on tables. Lau lead Sebastian to his room, where it consists of a bed and a desk with a laptop sitting on top of it.

Lau sat down on his desk chair, and he asked, "How may I be of help, Sebastian?"

Sebastian explained, "It's about Claude and he has his sights set on Ciel."

Lau's eyebrows rose. "Really? Hmm… I'd never thought Faustus would have an obsession with Phantomhive. What kind of trouble has he been causing you this time?"

"Claude has hired Hannah's younger brothers to spy on Ciel" Then Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "And he also attempted to rape Ciel as well. Just the other day, I knocked out one of his men and took this."

Sebastian dug into his pocket and pulled out the digital camera that he took from Timber. He handed it to Lau, who then looked through the contents. Lau noticed that the majority of the contents were just pictures of a blue-haired woman.

Lau commented, "My, Claude Faustus is a creeper. What does the blue-haired woman have to do with all of this?"

Sebastian then took out his phone and pulled up a picture of Ciel as his male self on the screen.

He told his friend, "Compare those photos from the camera to this one on my phone. Try and see if you noticed anything similar about those two."

Lau took the phone from Sebastian's hand and compared the picture of Ciel as male to the one picture of Ciel as a female. His eyebrows rose in surprise at how similar they look.

Lau said, "Wow, here I thought Ciel looked like a girl."

"That's because Ciel IS a girl." Sebastian responded. "He must have changed his gender when he wished upon a falling star."

"So the legend is true then."

"If that was what turned Ciel into a woman, then yes."

Lau turned his desk chair to face his laptop and started messing with it. He opened four different screens that reveal what the triplets were up to. One was hiding behind a plant, the second was hiding behind a garbage can, and the third was on a platform in a window cleaner's outfit. All of them had cameras in their hands, watching the blue-haired woman's movement. This made Sebastian curl his hands into fist, and his face scrunched up in rage.

Lau said, "Luckily I can access the security cameras on the building so that I could see what they were doing. With everything you told me, it all makes sense as to why they were spying on a blue-haired woman. They've been spying on Ciel the entire time."

Sebastian replied, "The question is… how are we going to put a stop to it?"

Lau smirked. "Leave that one to me. I can spy on these guys here, so taking them out will be a piece of cake." Then he turned to the woman on the window sill. "Isn't that right, Ran-Mao?"

The woman stood up from the window sill and stood tall for the men to take in her full appearance. The woman was a short Chinese woman with gold eyes. Her black hair has square bangs, dangling braids, and cat-like buns on top of her head. She also has a pink rose in her hair. She has on a short black and lavender cheongsam with black stockings and black ballet flats. On her back, she carries two ornamental clubs.

Lau commanded, "Ran-Mao, I have a job for you. Do you think you can do it?" Ran-Mao nodded. "I need you to take out a few rats Claude Faustus has hired. They are currently located at the Funtom Company building, where they are spying on a certain person."

Ran-Mao took one of her clubs and did a practice swing.

Lau opened his eyes and told her, "You know what to do."

Ran-Mao put her club away and nodded again.

Lau turned his chair towards Sebastian and told him, "Those rats will soon be taken care. Should I call the others?"

Sebastian replied, "That wouldn't be a bad idea. After all, we're going to need all the help we could get. You tell Soma and Agni while I tell Grell and Will."

"Sounds like a plan. Just one question."

"Like what?"

"When are you going to tell Ciel that you knew?"

"Knew about what?"

"That Ciel wished himself to be a woman."

Sebastian sighed. "I'm not sure when, but I will see when the time is right."

A moment of silence filled the gap.

Lau wondered, "I still wonder why you and your girlfriend broke up."

Sebastian practically yelled, "The reason why Hannah and I broke up is none of your business!"

Lau held his hands up in surrender. "Whatever. You know what you have to do, right?"

Sebastian declared, "Of course, I'm going to protect Ciel more and do everything I can to keep HIM safe!"

Lau placed on a devilish smile. "And so will we. I've been waiting a long time for this. It's time to put an end to Claude's scheme. He messes with our friend, he messes with us. We're like a pack of wolves and we stick together."

Sebastian placed on his signature smirk. "You got that right. Thanks for the help, Lau."

"It was my pleasure. Anything to help a dear old friend."

OoOoOo

Back at the Funtom building, Ciel was working on a calendar on the computer. He didn't look up when Sebastian entered the work room. Sebastian glanced around the room to see all his employees working like he expected them too. Sebastian walked by his secretary's desk and took the time to take a glance at Ciel. Now he could see how _Priscilla_ appeared to look a lot like Ciel. He took out his phone and quickly snapped a picture before he went to his office.

There, he explained the situation to Grell and Will, who were very shocked by this. They were even more shocked when they saw the pictures. Grell was freaked out at first, but he then decided that Ciel will always be his princess since he liked the blue-eyed man-turned-woman very much. Will thought the same thing. Sebastian even told them to watch out for Claude as well. The two promised him that they will do everything they can to put a stop to Claude's schemes.

By the time five o'clock rolled around, Ciel and Sebastian had gathered their things and left the building. As they were riding along on the raven's motorcycle, Ciel noticed that they were being followed by a van. Everywhere they turned, the van followed. That was when Ciel started to panic.

He said, "Sebastian, look in your rearview mirror. I think we're being followed."

Sebastian looked in his rearview mirror and narrowed his eyes when he noticed that there was a van following them. He recognized that van anywhere; that van belonged to the triplets hired by Claude.

He told Ciel, "Hold on tight, Priscilla. I'm going to see if I could shake them off."

Sebastian sped up and swerved in lanes, causing people to cuss at him for his recklessness. He looked in his rearview mirror again, only to find that the van was still following them.

He mentally cursed, 'Shit, they're still following us. Where is Ran-Mao?'

Ciel cried, "Look out!"

Sebastian looked up to see a dog in the middle of the road. He quickly swerved his motorcycle around the dog, leaving behind tire tracks as he did so.

Sebastian thought, 'That was a close one. If I hadn't gone around that dog, Ciel would've killed me.'

The triplets went around the dog as well and continued following the two. Sebastian continued trying to throw them off by going through rough towns, but nothing seems to be working. Then he saw cans of oil sitting by an abandoned car shop. He smirked at the idea of what to do with the triplets.

He told Ciel, "Hang on, it's going to be a slippery ride."

Ciel held on tighter to the raven. When they rode by the cans of oil, Sebastian kicked his foot out and knocked down those cans, causing oil to spill behind them. Soon, the van started to slip in the slick oil. One of the triplets slammed hard on the brakes, only to crash into an old building. Sebastian smirked at the result he saw in the rearview mirror as he got away from the triplets.

The triplets climbed out of their van and looked at the damaged they caused. Soon, a black car pulled up behind them. Out of the car came Lau with his accomplice, Ran-Mao, who has her clubs ready.

Lau said, "Well, what do we have here? I see we have three rats and an oil spill. What a shame."

The triplets then pulled out guns from their jackets.

Lau smirked. "I don't think so. Ran-Mao, take them out."

Ran-Mao appeared behind the triplets and knocked them out with her clubs. Lau walked up to her and nodded in approval.

He looked down at the triplets, and he said, "When we take to some place private, you are going to tell us everything you know. You better be truthful too, or else Ran-Mao will torture you. Are we clear?"

The triplets didn't respond.

Lau turned to Ran-Mao and told her, "Tie these guys up and put them in back seat."

Ran-Mao nodded and tied the triplets as Lau told her to. She threw them into the backseat of the car and climbed into the passenger seat. Lau climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. He set the car to drive and drove away from the rough area. As he was doing so, he took out his mobile phone and dialed a number.

The phone rang for a short moment until someone answered, "Hello."

Lau greeted, "Hello, Agni. How are you?

"I'm doing great." Agni cheerfully replied. "How about you?"

"Just fine. How about you and Soma come meet me at someplace private? I have some things I need to discuss with you and it's urgent."

Agni became serious. "Okay. Just give me the address and we will meet you there."

"Alright… here's the address.."

OoOo

Sebastian pulled his motorcycle into the garage and put down the kickstand. He allowed Ciel to get off first before he got off himself. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and he pulled it out to reveal a text from Lau.

The text read: "We captured the rats!"

Sebastian smirked in satisfaction and he thought, 'Take that, Claude!'

He put his phone back in his pocket. He entered his condo to find Ciel in the kitchen, setting the table. Sebastian gave Ciel a calm smile and went to find the ingredients for tonight's dinner. He settled with making spaghetti for dinner along with having a side salad. Ciel decided to make the salad while Sebastian decided to make spaghetti.

While Sebastian was stirring the noodles in the pot, he noticed that Ciel was hesitant when he picked up the knife. Ciel picked up the sharp knife with his shaking hand and attempted to cut the carrots. But he couldn't cut the carrot, much to the raven's dismay. Sebastian could recall the time Ciel had accidently cut his hand with a knife when he was ten. He remembered how Ciel cried after that, and Ciel had to go to the hospital to get stitches. Ever since then, Ciel was hesitant around knives. Sebastian set the stove on low and went over to assist the blue-haired woman. He stood behind and leaned his head over Ciel's shoulder as he grabbed his hands.

He instructed, "To cut the carrots properly, you must be steady and firm. Don't be afraid of the knife." Then he guided Ciel's hand to cut the first slice of the carrot. "You cut it just like that. Now you try."

Sebastian released his friend and allowed him to try cutting the carrot without his help. Ciel took a deep breath and firmly brought down the knife onto the carrot. It resulted in a perfect slice of the carrot, much to his surprise. He looked up at Sebastian to find him smiling and nodding in approval. Ciel smiled back and went back to cutting the carrot. By the time dinner was ready, Sebastian was the first to serve dinner at the table. Sebastian and Ciel were smiling at each other as they passed dishes to each other.

As they ate their evening meal, they talked about their day and laughed as they did so. Sebastian didn't mention that he knew Ciel's secret as well as letting the others know. He decided that he will wait for the right time to let him know because there are certain things about Ciel that suddenly got him interested. Every time he looked into those blue eyes, Sebastian could see a sparkle of happiness in them.

Sebastian may never admit out loud but he was starting to have a little crush on his secretary since karaoke night. Now that he knew Ciel was in love with him, he decided to figure out whether his feelings for Ciel will become stronger or not. Sebastian placed his hand over Ciel's, which got the said blunette's attention.

Sebastian told Ciel, "Priscilla, I was wondering... if you would like to go-"

Sebastian got interrupted by the sound of his phone vibrating in his office. He pulled it out from his pocket and looked to see that he was receiving a call from Lau.

He told Ciel, "Hold on, it will take a second."

He walked out of the kitchen to the living room before he answered his phone.

He said, "What's going on, Lau?"

Lau replied, "Agni and I had just finished interrogating these guys, and we got some information."

Sebastian asked, "What have you got so far?"

"We know why they're spying on Ciel…. It's a way to exploit your weakness."

"Of course, we know this was all Claude's doing."

"Not only that, but we got some information that might disturb you."

"What will that be?"

Lau explained what he meant by disturbing and that made Sebastian's eyes widen in fright.

He asked, "A-are you sure? Really sure?"

"Yes, we are very certain about that." Lau warned. "You and Ciel might want to be alert for a while because we may never know when _that_ will happen."

Sebastian nodded. "I understand. Thank you for all the information."

"No problem. Bye bye."

The two friends hung up. Sebastian breathed rapidly as he put his phone away in his pocket. He couldn't believe what he heard. He knew Claude was a sick person, but he never thought Claude would be that sick. He will have to take Lau's advice and be more alert than ever. He made a promise to himself to never ever let Claude succeed.

OoOoOo

Sorry if it was a boring chapter for some of you. I kind of made Sebastian a little OOC because he was trying to grasp the idea of Ciel being a woman. I mean, how would you feel if your best friend suddenly went through a gender change? I implied at the end that he may be starting to accept that. I'm going to do a time skip from here, and the next chapter might be interesting. Bring a box of tissues because you will be loaded with Sebastian and Ciel moments.


End file.
